Doctor Who and the Tyler Twins
by PotatoAndChips
Summary: Blake Tyler is a younger twin brother of Rose. He has a past that he is trying to make up or escape! When a northern man finds the two… new adventures awaits them.
1. Rose

The property of Doctor Who is the BBC, I just own Blake

BEEP BEEP!

That woke Rose right up! She hates mornings more than anyone else in the world. But she hates it even more when she has to wake up her younger twin brother Blake Tyler. Blake has blue eyes just like his father, could of been a spitting image of his father yet his hair is brown.

Rose walks up to Blakes door and knocks. "It's time to get up Blake!" Shouted Rose.

"You can go without me…" Blake moaned, shoving his pillow over his head.

Rose runs opens the door and grabs the quilt from her brother. "No chance little brother, if I can't sleep neither can you." "Rose! What the hell!"

"Take off that Power Rangers pyjamas we need to go to work." She giggled. "Man do I have to?" Blake moaned.

"Yes! Did you get the lottery money for Wilson?" Asked Rose.

Blake gives in "I'll go and get it now." "Good boy" teased Rose by wiggling his cheeks. "Get off" he moaned.

Rose picks up her bag and kisses Jackie. "Bye." As she storms off. "See ya later!" Called Jackie. Blake comes in with his Nike tracksuit and hoodie.

"You need to get a move in Blake this is your fifth time this week you were late and I don't want to hear Rose complaining about it again."

Blake picks up a toast from the table. "Yes Mother." He said mockingly. Blake runs to the door.

Blake picks up the lottery money from the Retailers and runs goes and meets up with Rose at work.

There he meets up with Mickey.

"Hey there's the man!" Mickey said, hugging Blake. The two are best mates since school. In fact Blake got Mickey and Rose together and always wondered if he did the good choice. Blake not good at making choices or setting people up and he hopes he didn't screw it up.

"Hey mate" Blake returned the hug. "Hey sorry we need to get to work but catch up with you at the pub!" "Yeah sure man." Said Mickey. He kisses Rose "later babe." "Later" returned Rose. The twins leave Mickey and head straight to work.

The day took long. Blake had it with "you know where the perfumes are" or "can I get a bigger size for this top". If it was up for Blake, he would of quite but he and Rose need the money.

It's nearly closing time. The twins looked at each other and went straight to the lift.

"Got the lottery money?" Asked Rose. "Ah no I just really want to see Wilson." Blake scoffed and got the lottery out of his pocket.

"Well I got to ask. I worry about ya, you." Rose always worry about Blake. Not to say he can't take care of himself. He is lived in the estate he can take care of anyone if he wanted to. But just like nearly anyone lived in the estate, he has problems.

"I know but I'm trying to keep my head low. I promise." Blake looked at his feet.

The lift doors open. The Tyler twins leave the basement and walked down the corridor.

"Wilson" called Rose. "Oi Wilson" shouted Blake.

The two continued walking. "Strange, he did say to meet up with you right Rose?"

"Yeah I spoke to him on the phone." They reached to Wilsons office door.

Blake knocks. "Come on Wilson it's Blake and Rose. We got your money." "And we can't hang about cos they closing the shop."

The two looked at each other. "Oh come on…" they said in unison.

They hear a clattering noise. "Lets go." Said Rose. Blake followed "of cause, let's follow the strange noise, sure that's fine in horror movies."

Rose opens the door while Blake follows and closes it.

"Wilson?!" Called Rose. Blake picked up a pipe. "What you doing?" Rose asked in disbelief. "No answer and surrounded with Mannequins, what do you think?" Said Blake. "Look, the only person that has the keys here is Wilson, no one can be here so just chill for a bit, Kay?" Blake cooperates. "If you say so" he responded as he drops the pipe. They continued to go down the room and soon they notice noises. "Sure you still don't want that pipe?" He asked. "Is someone mocking about?" Rose yelled. "Come on out now" yelled Blake. Soon a dummy comes out slowly.

"Yeah. You got me, very funny." Rose shivered as she moves back. Blake stand in front of her protectively.

"Come on this joke has gone long enough now, enough of that!" Demanded Blake. "Is this you Derek? Derek is that you!" Soon they were surrounded by more dummies. Dummies were coming to life. The twins reached the wall. No escape. How can they escape?

Rose closes her eyes while Blake shields her. Soon a hand appeared on Roses hand and another on his shoulder.

There was a man with short hair with a leather jacket. Saying something with a northern accent that one word that for some reason is comforting. "Run…"

He drags the twins away from them and the dummies whacks the pipe behind the two. The three made a run for it down to another corridor and make it down the lift. Blake presses the close button as soon as Rose and the man runs in. Unfortunately one of the dummies hand gets caught in the door.

The man keeps pulling the arm like he is trying to get a prize from a machine.

Yank! Yank! Yank!

The man got the arm, the door closes.

"You pulled his arm off." Rose pointed out.

"Yep!" He passes the arm to Blake. "Plastic…"

"It is plastic." Blake observed it. "Very clever, nice trick." Rose sarcastically responded. "What are they then students?" "Why would they be students?" he asked. "I dunno…" she mumbled "you said, why students?"

She looked at Blake like trying to get some support of her logic. He looked at her and shrugs mouthing "I dunno…" Rose took a deep breath and decided to finish her thought. "Cos to get that many people dressed up and being silly. They got to be students."

He turns to her with a smile, pleased with the answer. "That makes sense, well done." "Thanks" she responded.

The man turned to Blake. "You?" "What about me?" Blake asked. "What do you reckon they are?" The man observed.

"Staff prank, they are well known. Someone gets the staff to get involved soon and someone will have a laugh about it then after a prank a beer or champaign will come along and we all forget about it till we hungover."

The man nods. "Not better, but still a good one. You two are quite good. Though they're not students OR staff."

"Well whatever they are, when Wilson finds them he's calling the police."

"Whose Wilson?"

"He works as a chief of Electrician." Responded Blake.

No emotion "Wilsons dead" the man responded. The lift opens and the Three leave. "That's not funny that is sick!" Rose said in absolute disgust. The man picks a silver thing in his pocket and goes straight to the lift button. "Hold that thought both of you close your eyes." Bzzzz and bang. The button exploded.

Blake lost his temper. "What is going on! Who are they!" The northern bloke leaves them and goes off.

Rose loses it as well "he asked you a question, who are they!"

"They are plastic, living plastic creatures. They're being controlled by a relay device on the roof." What is he on about a relay, thought Blake. "Which would be a great problem if I didn't have this" he picks up a small device his pocket.

"Is that what I think it is?" Blake asked. The man dragged him out the door "Yep!" then he goes to Rose "and I might die in a process but don't worry about me. No you go. No you go home. Go home and have your beans on toast" the twins looked at him confused. "I don't like beans on toast…" "really?" He said confused. "Ok go have a bacon sandwich instead." The man holds the door handle. "Don't tell anyone about this cos if you do you get them killed." Slammed the door.

The Tyler's looked at each other. The doors open "I'm the Doctor by the way, what's your name?"

"Rose." She said "Blake" "nice to meet you Rose and Blake! Run for your lives!" Slammed again. the twins run down London Town. Running and running then BANG!

"Crap!" Yelled Blake. The two looked at their work place. The two hated it there but seeing it burn they can only think on two things… how are they going to get money now, and who the hell is that man.

Back at the flat Rose in on the sofa while Blake is on the table, both drinking tea.

The explosions are on BBC News.

Jackie was on the phone. "I know. It's on the telly. It's everywhere. She's lucky to be alive. Honestly, it's aged her. Skin like an old bible. Walking in now you'd think I was her daughter." Front Doors opens "Oh, and here's himself."

Mickey runs in like he was running for his life. "I've been phoning both your mobiles. It was on the news and everything!" "What happened? Something exploded." Blake said sarcastically. "We're fine, just… shocked…" Rose looked at Blake and he returned. Both are unsure if they should tell Mickey and and Jackie what happened.

Mickey is unsure what they are looking at each other. It must be a twin thing but he is certain they are hiding something. "Well what happened?" "We don't know" Rose responded. Blake lied to his best friend for the first time in his life "We were out the shop to know what happened"

Jackie comes in with her phone. "It's Debbie on the end, she said a man on the Mirror. £500 for an interview".

Jackie tries to pass the phone to Blake. "Me and her daughter broke up remember?"

Jackie scuffs "fine!" She turns to Rose "Come on it's £500"

"Oh that's brilliant give it here!" Rose grabs the phone and hangs up.

Jackie looks at her daughter in absolutely disbelief. He gets fed up "Well, you've got to find some way of making money. Your jobs kaput and I'm not bailing both you out."

"I suppose I can go back to Ben's"

Jackie grew angry "No you bloody don't! We got you that job to keep you out of trouble, remember? You are also on probation because of him! I don't need you to act stupid now do I?" Blake stand up full of anger "we need the money! We all need the money! I did what I had to…" "Forget the money Blake! We can live without it! Just… Jackie starts tearing up. "Just don't go back to him.

She leaves leaving Blake there in absolutely disbelief. Rose stands up. "You don't need them." Putting her hand on his cheek, "you got us. Please don't go back to them. Promise me! Promise Mum."

Blake nods "I promise." Rose smiles.

Blake leaves the room.

Mickey gets up. "I'll… I'll leave you to it."

"Yeah." Rose scratches the back of her neck. "Can you take this." Mickey picks it up. "Sure"

He puts it round his neck pretending to be choking cheering Rose up.

Blake is on the table eating bacon sandwich. His Mum comes in. Tension was very bad here. Blake got up. "Mum…" "stop right there Blake." Jackie look at Blake. "I understand sweetheart. I really do. I know you want to help. Just like your Dad you always wanted to help." Jackie goes to him and puts her hand on his shoulder "But you don't need them! You don't need Ben or his stupid gang! Your better than the. Just be you ok?" Blake nods tearing up "I'm so sorry Mum" "I know you are honey" she hugs him. "You look just like your father.

The twins are on the sofa playing Tekken on PlayStation 2. Rose is beating Blake on the game. "Here I come Blake" Rose said cheerfully. Blake is on edge of the sofa "oh come on!" The noises of siblings playing the game gets louder and louder till… "Oh YES!" Rose cheered while Blake moaned in disbelief "Oh no…". "You are so crap in this game." Rose said giggling. Blake scuffs "that's cos my controllers broken!" "Sure it is." she responded. He chuckled.

Jackie comes in with pots of tea places on the table. "You could try Finches."

"Is she still going on?" Blake whispered, making Rose laugh. "They've always got jobs".

Rose sarcastically responds "oh great, the butchers."

Jackie looked at her children "Well, it might do you both good. That shop was giving you airs and graces, and I'm not joking about compensation. You've had genuine shock and trauma." She head straight to the kitchen "Arianna got two thousand quid off the council just because the old man behind the desk said she looked Greek!" The twins looked at each other in disbelief "I know she is Greek, but that's not the point. It was a valid claim." Blake chuckles at the statement. "I be right back just going to get some Pringles at the shop." Rose smiled "you know me so well." Making Blake laugh he goes to the door. There he sees a brown haired girl at the door.

"Alice?" Blake eyes widen stepping out the door. "What you doing here?" Alice stared at his eyes. He still loves her green eyes since they first met. "I heard the news just a minute ago. I was worried." Alice looks down while Blake looks away. "Right, ah." He couldn't hold away for long and looks at her again. "I'm cool. Always will." He said smiling making her smile. "How's Rose?" Blake "jobless, so fine." Making her smile.

"I still miss you, you know." Blake whispered to her. "I know." She said "I'm sorry I can't do this right now" she walks away.

"Alice!?" She walks pass the man in leather. He turns to her as Alice walks pass and looks back at Blake.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He said. Blake looked at him. It can't be? It's the Doctor.

"What the hell you doing here?" Blake returned in shock. "I asked first" he said "I live here." Blake responded.

Rose comes out "Who you talking to?" She steps out sees the Doctor as well.

"Why she doing here?" the Doctor said even more shocked. Blake turned to the Doctor in disbelief. "She's my sister…" the Doctor looks at his device "I must of picked up a wrong signal." Goes to Rose "your not plastic are ya?" Knocking her head "nope bonehead. You?" Knocks on Blakes head "yep both stupid apes, bye then." Rose grabs and drags him to the flat "inside, now!". Blake follows and closes the door. Jackie calls "who is it?" Blake goes to the bedroom door "it's the Police, just checking in if we are fine that's all." Rose stands next "yeah just give us 10 minutes Mum."

The twins leave as the Doctor stands by the door meeting Jackie for the first time. Jackie goes to the Doctor "they deserve compensation." Causing the Doctor to laugh "we talking millions."

Jackie is liking the look of the man. Standing up from her bed and sorting herself out "I'm in my dressing gown."

"Yes you are…" He said, seemed to be not remotely interested.

There's a strange man in my bedroom" Jackie said persistently.

"Yes there is" he said, not taking a hint.

"Well anything could happen…" Jackie said to him.

There was a pause… the Doctor looks at her then shakes his head "No."

At the main room of the flat Rose picks up a crisp packet of the table. "Sorry about the mess. Do you want coffee?" Asked Rose the Doctor perked up at Rose "might as well thanks just milk."

Blake looks around "want anything to eat? Crisp or a sandwich?"

The Doctor chuckled "no chance for beans on toast is there?" Causing Blake to laugh "not really no…" "Then no thanks my old' mate" patting Blake on the arm. Blake goes to the kitchen looking at the fridge while Rose is making coffee.

"We need to go to the Police! Seriously… all three of us."

The Doctor looks at heat "That won't last he's gay and she's an alien."

"Im not blaming you, even though it was just some sort of joke that just went wrong."

The Doctor finds a book and flips it through "hmmm sad ending".

Blake closes the fridge and goes to Rose "The news said they found the body."

The Doctor finds a letter "Rose Tyler…" he catches himself on the mirror "hmmm could of been worst. Look at the ears…"

Blake looks at Rose then the sink "think it's Wilson don't ya?"

Rose doesn't make eye contact "He was nice, he was a nice bloke." The Doctor sings "Luck be a Lady" and finds a packet of cards. "Anyway, if we are going to the police. I need to know what I'm saying, we both need you to say everything." What you going to do? drag him with a leash?" Blake said to Rose.

The Doctor chuckled and tries to shuffle but causing it to go everywhere. "He has a point." Then there was rattling somewhere "what's that then?" He asked bending over to look behind the sofa "you got a cat?"

Blake disfigures his face "No…". The arm jumps out behind the sofa and the hand grabs the Doctor by the throat

Rose continues "we did have but now it just went strays. They come in off the estates."

She finishes her tea and Blake picks them up for her leading to the living room seeing the Doctor chocking.

"I told Mickey to chuck that out." Rose said is disbelief. "You think he would? I asked him to take them plates to Auntie Pats for Christmas and he gave it to Milo from downstairs" Blake said annoyingly. "Mickey is a good mate but he is unreliable.".

Blake places them on the living room table. "Sorry what was your name again? Doctor Who?" Blake asked. The hand comes off and lands on Roses face. "Rose!" He said running to the hand trying to get it off. The Doctor comes to help out. Two men pulling a hand out of Roses face. 1 2 3 then the hand let go.

The Doctor picks up his small machine and uses it on the hand.

"It's alright I stopped it. You see" chucking it at Rose "armless."

Rose looks at the Doctor "you think?" Whacking it at his arm causing him the flinch.

The Doctor runs down the stair with Rose and Blake following. Blake is furious of the arm for some obvious yet strange reason "Where do you think you're going?" "Swanning off see ya!"

Rose protested "that arm was moving it tried to kill me." With the Doctor responded "10 out of 10 of observation." He continues down the stairs not even looking at the two following. "You can't go with out an explanation man! That thing tried to kill her you need to explain what is going on!"

"No I don't." The Doctor returned.

Outside they continued walking with Rose a bit a head of Blake. "Alright! I go to the Police, I'll tell everyone. You said if I do that I will get people killed so, your choice. Tell me, or I start talking.". The Doctor finally looks back at Rose "Is that suppose to sound tough?" "Sort of…" he looks away "doesn't work.".

Blake catches up ready to ask his question. "Who are you then?" The Doctor looked at him "Told you, the Doctor." Rose looks at Blake and back to the Doctor "yeah but Doctor What?" Doctor sniffed "Just the Doctor.". Blake looks disbelief "people just call you that? The Doctor?" "That's right!" Rose confused "the Doctor?" He turns to the Tyler's and waves "Hello!"

"Is that meant to sound impressive?" Rose asked.

"Sort of yeah" returned the Doctor.

Blake mumbled "ain't working." The Doctor turns to Blake and continues walking.

"Come on tell us we both saw enough. Are you the police?" Asked Rose ready for more answers.

"No I'm just passing through. I'm a long way from home." The Doctor responded. Blake pointed at his ears "we can hear that but that's still not answering our question. Like why are those plastic terminators after us?"

The Doctor shake his head "they were after me not you two! Last night I was there you both blundered in! Almost ruined the whole thing. This morning I was tracking it down cos it was tracking me down. The only reason why they fixated on both you two cos you both met me!"

Rose still can't hear what she's hearing "so what your saying is the entire universe revolves around you?". The Doctor responded "sort of yeah!" Rose chuckled "you're full of it." "Sort of yeah!" Blake laughs along "there's no sort of here mate! Your big headed! Matches with those ears!" "Oi leave the ears out of it!" Said the Doctor covering his hears.

Blake chuckled. Soon he asked the next question "But seriously! Who else knows about this? Surely the Police knows about this?".

"No one…" he responded. Rose looked shocked. Why is he the only one that know about it? "You on your own?"

"Well who else is there? I mean you lot, all you do is eat chips, go to bed and watch telly, while all this time underneath you there's a war going on." Rose grabs his "Ok, start at the beginning.". Blake catches up, ready to listen.

Rose started "I mean if we're going to go with the living plastic, and I don't even believe that, but if we do, how did you kill it?"

The Doctor looked at the arm "The thing controlling its projection, I cut the signal, dead!"

Blake was confused more than ever than before. "So what's that then, radio control or something."

"More like thought control." The Doctor said. He looks at the two "both alright?"

Two spoke in unison "yeah".

That unison caught the Doctor a little. "You twins ain't ya?"

"Blake looks at Rose and she looks back. The two returned to him and nodded. He just smiles. "Fantastic!"

Blake decides to change it back "So whose controlling it then?" The Doctor continued walking not making eye contact on both of them with a response "Long story".

Rose "what it all for? I mean shop window dummies, what's that about? Is someone trying to take over Britain's shops?" The three laughs "No" the Doctor said chuckling. Blake scratches the back of his head "Jesus" the three couldn't hold their laughter. It's too infectious. "It's not a price war." he returned. Blake couldn't help but join in. "They really can't afford it!"

The laughed like really good mates hanging out. Soon the laugh faded.

Doctor finally responded "they want to overthrow the human race and destroy you." There was silence from the three. He turned to them two. "Do you both believe me?" Rose said it bluntly "no." Blake didn't answer. He is not very sure, after his job was exploded and seeing mannequins move does change your ideas of things.

The Doctor points out the obvious. "But you're still listening."

Rose and Blake stopped on their steps.

Blake needs to know "But Doctor, seriously, who are ya?"

That stopped him. The Doctor looked at the twins. Looked at them like he saw something special. He finally spoke "Do you know like we were saying about the Earth revolving?" He goes up to them "It's like when you were a kid. The first time they tell you both that the world's turning and you just can't quite believe it because everything looks like it's standing still." He paused. "I can feel it." He grabbed both of them in the hands. "The turn of the Earth. The ground beneath our feet is spinning at a thousand miles an hour, and the entire planet is hurtling round the sun at sixty seven thousand miles an hour, and I can feel it. We're falling through space, just us three. clinging to the skin of this tiny little world, and if we let go." The Doctor let's go both their hands, looking at their eyes "That's who I am. Now, forget me, Rose and Blake Tyler." Waving the arm at them "Go home." The Doctor leaves them alone. He goes to the blue police box while Rose and Blake look at him.

"That was never there before" Blake said. "What you mean?" Asked Rose. Blake responded "I used to hang out here when I was 14. I used to ditch history."

Rose looked at Blake. "I'm heading to Mickeys. We can look it up. He can't be alone doing this…" "agreed".

Rose knocks on Mickeys door. Mickey answers "Hey, hey here's my woman". He kisses her cheek

Blake pops in "I'm here too, you know?". Mickey grabs him round his neck "oh come here mate". Mickey perked his lips trying to kiss him while Blake fights Mickey off. "Get off me weirdo" he chuckled. Mickey lets go closing the door behind them. "Both want coffee."

Rose nods "yes, only if you wash the mug. And I don't mean rinse, I mean wash. Can I use your computer?"

Mickey looks at her "yeah, any excuse to get in the bedroom". Getting a whack in the arm. "That's my sister dude."

Rose was on Mickey's computer in his bedroom. She tried everything to find the Doctor. She tried typing "Doctor" getting nowhere near the answer. She tried again by typing "the Doctor living plastic" but no such luck. There's got to be something? So types again. This time she tries "the Doctor blue box". She found it! She found a like saying "Doctor Who? do you know this man? Contact Clive" Rose clicked on the link and found the picture of him. There's got to be more than this…

In Mickey's kitchen the two were drinking coffee. Both laughing and enjoying each other company. But for some strange reason Mickey is silent. "What's up Mickey?" Mickey just blurted it out. "It's about Ben."

That caught Blake off guard "I don't want to talk about it mate…" Mickey took a deep breath "I know, but you can't be in that life no more… your not that person any more. Clean for some time you have, and you stayed out of trouble. You know I'm only saying this mate because I love ya? Your my best mate I don't want to lose you that's all…"

Blake nodded. He hears this all before, doesn't make anything easier.

Rose runs in "Mickey can you do me a favour?"

At a street where Rose told the Mickey to take her and Blake, Mickey is in the car sulking.

"You're not coming in? He's safe, he's got wife and kids"

Mickey snapped "Yeah and who told you that? He did! That is exactly what an internet lunatic would say!"

Blake tapped his back "come on man, you be safe, I'm here!" He said teasingly.

Mickey "No chance! If he starts... run out! I got the engine running!"

Blake laughed "will do boss".

Rose and Blake got out of Mickeys car and went to Clive's house. Rose knocked and find a young boy at the door.

Blake looked at him confused "thought you said he was older?"

Rose completely ignored his younger brother "Hello, we here to see Clive? We been emailing."

The boy called up the stairs "Dad! It's one of your nutters"

That made Blake laugh. Rose elbowed him in the stomach to shut him up.

The man comes down and speaks to Rose. "Oh sorry, hello. You must be Rose, I'm Clive, obviously… and you must be Blake! Nice meeting ya!" Rose shakes his hang "I better let you know now. My boyfriends waiting in the car, just in case you're gonna kill us" she laughed. Clive joined in "No, good point. No murders."

He waves at Mickey.

A woman calls from upstairs "Who is it?" Clive turn to the stairs "oh it's something to do with the Doctor. They both been reading the website." He turns to the both "please both of you, come in. I'm in the shed."

The three go back to the house while his while goes to the door closing the door.

At the shed Clive was going through his research "A lot of this stuff's quite sensitive. I couldn't just send it to you. People might intercept it, if you know what I mean. If you dig deep enough and keep a lively mind, this Doctor keeps cropping up all over the place. Political diaries, conspirisy theories, even ghost stories. No first name, no last name, just the Doctor." That stopped him a little "Always The Doctor." He goes and look at the siblings "And the title seems to have been passed down from father to son. It appears to be an inheritance. That's your Doctor there, isn't it?"

Blake takes a look at the picture. "Yeah that's him." Clive tells them the notes "I tracked it down to the Washington Public archives just last year. The photo's enhanced, but if we look at the original." He picks up the picture of the Doctor in the crowd and President Kennedy's cortège. Clive continue the story "November the 22ne 1963. The assassination of President Kennedy. You see?"

Blake observes the picture closely "Christ it's him isn't it?" "It can't be… it must be his father…"

Clive goes to his other files and pick up more pictures of the Doctor "Going further back. April 1912. This is a photo of the Daniels family of Southhampton." He point a man next to them "and friend." The friend is the Doctor wearing a different clothes? What is going on? "This was taken the day before they were due to sail off for the new world on the Titanic, and for some unknown reason, they cancelled the trip and survived." He picks up another file of a drawing. "And here we are. 1883, another Doctor and look, the same lineage. It's identical. This one washed up the coast of Sumatra on the very day Krakatoa exploded". He looks at the Tyler's "The Doctor is a legend woven throughout history. When disaster comes, he's there. He brings the storm in his wake and he has one constant companion…" the Tyler's both spoke in unison "Who's that?"

Clive said it how he sees it "…death."

Mickey is getting agitated. He sees a bin that is moving. It was freaking him out. He gets out having enough of this! He goes to the bin and opens the lid "COME ON THEN!"

In Clive's shed Clive is freaking the Tyler's a little with the strange story about him. "If he's singled you both out, if the Doctor's making house calls. Then God help you.

Mickey leaves the bin… well at least tried! The bin was attached to his fingers. He tried to get away far away but it dragged him in the bin. Swallowing hole, burping.

"Ok fine, he's dangerous!" Said Blake, "but we still don't know who or what he is… come on you must have some idea?"

This caught Clive off guard but he knows he has to explain something. "I can tell you what I think he is" "ok let's hear it? Who do you think he is?" Asked Rose.

Clive breathed "I think he's the same man. I think he's immortal." He gets closer to the Tyler's personal space like a mad man "I think he is an alien from another world".

Blake and Rose stared at him "Have you been sectioned?" Asked Blake now completely fear of his life.

The twins got to Mickeys car. Mickey was behind the wheel, looking completely different. rose "all right he's a nutter. Off his head. Complete online conspiracy freak" Blake rubs his left arm "I really don't think he's been sectioned"

"What are going to do tonight? Pizza?" asked Rose. Blake shrugged "don't mind."

Mickey obviously wants "Pizza! P-p-p-pizza!" "Mickey wants pizza…" said Blake.

"Pizza" he said driving off.

At the Pizza Restaurant, the three are on the table Blake is uncomfortable being with Mickey and Rose. He hates being the third wheel. "Do you think I should try the hospital? Suki said they had jobs going in the canteen." Blake nodded "I can't go any where not with my record. I only got the job there because you got me that job." "Yeah, I dunno it's all Jimmy Stone's fault. I only left school because of him and look where he ended up."

Blake scoffs "While Ben Walsh put me as a danger to community leaving me with no chance to have any future what so ever..."

Mickey spoke "so where did you meet this Doctor?" "I'm sorry wasn't I talking about me for a second?" Asked Rose. "How you know about that?" Asked Blake

"Because I reckon it's stated back at the shop, am I right? Was he something to do with that?" He asked. What is going on, thought Blake.

"No" Rose responded. Blake looked at his friend "your not acting yourself mate".

"I'm just worried about my girlfriend that's all, mate. Friend. Buddy. Mate. Mate. Buddy."

Rose looked at him, nervous but also worried "listen Blake's right, we don't need to talk about him. I know it sounds daft, but I don't think it's safe. I think he's dangerous."

Mickey is getting weirder by the second "But you can trust me, sweetheart. Babe, sugar, babe, sugar. You can tell me anything. Tell me about the Doctor and what he's planning, and I can help you, Rose. Because that's all I really want to do, sweetheart, babe, babe, sugar, sweetheart."

"Mickey you alright mate, why you keep doing that?" Asked Blake.

The man comes in with champagne. He asks "champagne?"

Mickey ignoring him "we didn't order any champagne. Where's the Doctor?"

The waiter moves around "madam, your champagne?" "It's not ours. Mickey what is it? What's wrong?"

Mickey just smiles "I need to find out how much you know, so where is he?"

"Doesn't anybody want Champagne?" Blake decided to get rid of the waiter, it's confusing enough to have someone asking him if they wanted Champagne "We don't want it thanks-" he looks up. "What you doing here?"

Mickey looks up "ah gotcha!" The Doctor shakes the champagne "don't mind me, I'm just toasting to the happy couple!" He points the bottle at Mickeys face "On the house!" The bottle popped open and the cork landed on Mickey's face.

What the hell is he thought Blake. He spits the cork out "anyway…"

The fake Mickey turns his hand into a square chopper Rose and Blake got away from the table while the Doctor grabbed him in the head. He is pulling his head.

"He's doing it again!?" Pointed Blake, pointing the obvious completely surprise.

The Doctor finally got his head out of his body "don't think that's going to stop me!" The costumers screamed. Rose pulled the fire alarm off. "Everyone out! Out now! Get out!" "It's not a drill, crazy man with no head is attacking the restaurant! Get out of here!"

The customers all leave in a panic while three run to the kitchen heading out back.

The three reached outside. The Doctor locks the door with his magic wand. The Tyler's go to a gate which is locked up. Blake shouted at the Doctor "sure take your time! Don't use your silver thing to get us out!"

Doctor pointed it up in the air "Sonic Screwdriver"

Rose panicking "use it damn it!"

"Nah, tell you what? lets go in here." He goes inside the box. Blake looks at it in disbelief. "Sure hide a box… no way he find us in there!" Rose keeps banging the gate "its going to get us!" She gave up and runs inside the box Blake followed.

The Tylers go in both surprised what's inside. They go out looking round at the box still unsure how that happen. They went back inside. "It's going to follow us!" Rose shouted. "The assembled hordes of Genghis Khan cant get through that door. And believe me they've tried! Now shut up for a minute."

The twins looked around, they are shocked. How is it possible… it's bigger!

"Now you see an arm is too simple, but the heads perfect. I can use it to trace the signal back to the original source." The Doctor turned to them "Right. Where do you want to start?" Blake is god smacked! Rose spoke first "eh the inside is…" "is bigger than the outside?"

Doctor nodded "yes..."

Blake started "it is…" Rose finishes "its alien?" Doctor "yeah."

The twins look at this man "are you alien" they said unison.

"Yes. Is that all right?"

Blake nodded. Rose responded "yeah…".

"It's called the TARDIS, this thing. S. that's Time and Relative Dimensions In Space.

Rose burst into tears while Blake looks around. He doesn't feel very well… "that's okay. Culture shock! Happens to the best of us!" Spoke too soon… Blake was on the railings throwing up.

The Doctor looked at him in disappointment "That's new…". Rose rushes up to him "you alright?"

"Yeah sorry, just too much at once. Just give me a minute."

"Great! The king of the apes is in my ship! Your cleaning that up!"

"Where Mickey" Blake finally asked.

"Who?" He asked. "Mickey, the one you pulled his head is he dead?"

"Oh… I didn't think of that…" he looks down like he hasn't got a right answer to such a simple question… well simple for him let's be honest.

"He's my boyfriend. You pulled off his head. They copied him and you didn't even think?! And now your just gonna let him melt?"

The Doctor spinner quickly round back to his console "melt?"

Rose is right! It's melting away. "Oh no, no, no, no, no!" The Doctor running around the console pulling leavers pressing buttons. "What you doing?" Asked Blake. He and Rose is holding on to the railings for their dear lives. "Following the signal, its fading! No no almost there!" Looking at the scanner "almost there. Here we go" bang

He runs out. "What you doing?" Called Blake with Rose calling "it's not safe out there!"

The Doctor gets out in a middle of the London Thames "I lost the signal, I was so close!" Rose comes out "we've moved, does it fly." The Doctor is disappointed with himself on how close he was to capturing that signal. "It disappears here and reappears here, you wouldn't understand."

"But what about fake Mickey he's still around banging everything around?" Blake asked. "Melted with the head. Are you both gonna witter on-"

Blake threw up once more on the floor.

"Ok this getting ridiculous!" Shouted the Doctor. Rose starting to lose her patience with him "Just shut up!" The Doctor goes through his pockets and finds a white pill.

Blake looks at it "No way! No more pills back off!l"

"It will make you fell better, that shock and you have will leave you in a bit but I need you a top condition, you got that?" Blake nods in agreement and takes the pill. "Good man".

"Thanks. So what now?"

Rose looks away"we gonna have to tell his mother." The Doctor looks even more confused.

Rose couldn't believe what she is seeing in this man "Mickey! I tell his mum that his dead and you went and forgotten him again! Your right you are an alien!"

The Doctor lost his patience with these humans "look even if I did forget some kids called Mickey…"

Blake stood up "Oi he ain't a kid!"

"…it's because I'm trying stave every last stupid ape blundering around in this planet, alright?"

"Alright?!" Responded Rose. "Yes it is!" Shouted the Doctor.

"If you are an alien how come you sound like your from the North" asked Rose "lots of planets have a North…" said the Doctor, fed up with this conversation.

Blake is feeling like himself finally and looks at the TARDIS. "Ain't that the police telephone box from the 1950's?"

The Doctor was impressed. "How do you know that?"

Blake just shrugged "History back at school… was only time I went to be honest…"

The Doctor is in shock "you skipped History?" Blake nodded "skipped quite a lot to be honest at school." The Doctor chuckled, Humans are always interesting to him, no matter if they are stupid smart or lack of ambition, just long as they have humanity in them.

"Why is it look like that?" Blake asked. The Doctor smiled "ah chameleon Circuit. It's a disguise.

The twins smiled at that comment. Rose's turn to ask "so this living plastic, what it got against us?"

Nothing it loves you… you got such a good planet. Lots of toxins and dioxins in the air! Perfect… just what the Nestene Consciousness needs. It's food stock was destroyed during the war, all its protein plants rotted, so Earth dinner!"

Blake had his curiosity peaked that never been peaked before. "How you gonna stop that then?"

The Doctor picked up a blue liquid tube "Anti-Plastic!" He said cheerfully. "Ant-Plastic…" rose repeatedly say. "Anti-Plastic, but first I got to find it! How to do you hide something so big in a city this small?

The twins are stumped by that question. "Hold on. Hide what?" Asked Rose.

The Doctor turns to Rose "The transmitter. The consciousness is controlling every single piece of plastic, so it needs a transmitter to boost the signal."

"What it look like then" the twins. The Doctor keeps turning around moving more to the right but standing still, nearly giving up. "Like a transmitter. Round and massive slap bang in the middle of London! A huge circular metal structure, like a dish, like a wheel. Radial. Close to where we are standing but it must be completely invisible…"

Blake looks at the London Eye. "Like that?" He asked.

The Doctor looked at it and back at Blake "yes like that…" he stops right there and turns back to the wheel. "Oh" he smiles at Rose and Blake "Fantastic!"

The trio running down cross the Westminster Bridge, nearer to the London Eye. Some time later they stopped, ready to start their next step.

The Doctor turned to the two "Think of it, plastic all over the world, every artificial thing waiting to come alive. The shop window dummies, the phones, the wires, the cables." Rose added the list "The breast implants". Blake looks at the Doctor "And once they waken them up, there goes the Human Race." The Doctor looks at him "we're not going to let that happen! Now that we've found the transmitter. The Consciousness must be somewhere underneath."

Rose looks over the parapet seeing an entrance at the bottom. "What about down there?" She points at the entrance.

The Doctor and Blake look at each other then at Rose. The two go to Rose to see where she's pointing. The Doctor smiles "That's more like it!"

The trio run down the stairs and went down the entrance!

The three climbed down a ladder. The place is a big chamber and it is well, hidden-perfect place for a bad guy! Blake and Rose looked around the chamber and find a lava type orange head at the bottom. The Doctor looks at what the twins were seeing "That is the Nestene Consciousness. That's it, inside the vat. A living plastic creature." Blake looks at the Doctor "what you gonna do now? Give that thing the Anti-Plastic and make a run for it?"

The Doctor looks at him "I'm not here to kill it! I've got to give it a chance…" Blake looks at him in confusing "You don't watch a lot of movies do ya? Since when do the bad guys listen?" The Doctor looked at him smiling "In my experience, quite a bit…"

The Doctor goes a bit lower at the catwalk looking down at the Nestene Consciousness "I seek audience with the Nestene Consciousness under a peaceful contract according the convention 15 of the Shadow Proclamation."

The Nestene makes a noise and flexes in the vat. The Doctor looks ok "thank you. If I might have permission to approach."

Blake looks at the lower levels and sees someone he couldn't believe. "No way…"

Rose looks at Blake "what is it?" Blake points and smiles at what he is seeing. Rose looks over in absolute shock "Oh God! Mickey!" She goes down "Mickey it's me! It's okay. It's alright!"

Blake follows happy more than ever that Mickey is safe and sound. Mickey-being Mickey is hiding behind the barrels in absolute fear "That thing down there, the liquid, Rose. It can talk!"

Blake looks at it "Yeah we notice mate! Don't worry we hear now!" Rose looks at Blake "he stinking…" the Doctor comes to the same lever as the the three. Rose calls for him "Doctor they kept him alive." The Doctor sees him "Yeah that was always the possibility. Keep him alive the maintain the copy." Rose and Blake are getting furious now… the fury of a Tyler's is coming down at the Doctor fast for not mentioning it "You knew that and you never said." The Doctor not taking any interest, "Can we keep the domestics outside, thank you…" Blake stands up near him "No we won't that's my mate! We thought he died!" The Doctor looks at him then Rose "Alright I apologise, now can we go back to work? Thank you".

The Doctor continues to go downstairs followed Blake.

The Doctor looks at him "you should go back to your sister." Blake looks at him "Yeah well she has Mickey and can escape… you probably need backup." The Doctor, still not liking the idea-nods and continues. "Am I addressing the Consciousness?" It snarls again. "Thank you. If I might observe, you infiltrated this civilisation by means of warp shunt technology. So, may I suggest, with the greatest respect, that you shunt off?" The Nestene starts moving and snarling at the Doctor. "Oh, don't give me that! It's an invasion, plain and simple! Don't talk about constitutional rights!" It roars. "I am talking! This planet is just starting. These stupid people have only learnt how to walk, but they're capable of so much more. I'm asking you on their behalf. Please, just go."

Blake sees a living dummy walking up behind the Doctor. He quickly stands in the middle of the Doctor and the dummy. "No! Back off… we need to sort this out peacefully." Doctor looks at it "he's right!" He turns to the Nestene "There is no need of all this! I can take you to a new planet, a new world with toxins and dioxides in the world! There loads out there. Not just this one…" unknown to them the two other dummies walks up to Blake and the Doctor catching them off guard. Rose yells "behind you!"

The new mannequins hold the Doctor and Blake together while the third dummy grabs the Anti-Plastic off the Doctor.

"That was just insurance, I wasn't going to use it!" The thing snarls "I was not attacking you. I'm here to help! Me and my friends, we're not your enemy. I swear, I'm not!" It roars even louder "What do you mean?"

The doors behind Rose and Mickey open revealing the TARDIS. "No! Oh no. Honestly no." It roars again "yes that's my ship. That's not true. I should know I was there. I fought in the war. It wasn't my fault." The Doctor begans to plead "I couldn't save your world! I couldn't save any of them!" Blake struggling to break free "What's going on?" "It's the TARDIS! The Nestene's identified its superior technology. It's terrified! It's going to the final phase!" He shouts for Rose "It's starting the Invasion! Get out Rose! Just let it now!"

Rose stands up "what about my brother?"

Blake turns to her "Don't worry about me! Just get out of here!" He turns to Mickey "Mickey get her out of here now!"

Mickey and Rose looks down. Then ring ring

Rose answers "Mum?"

Jackie is outside the police station "Oh there you are. I was just going to phone. You can get compensation-I said so. I've got this document thing off the police. Don't thank me!"

Rose is now yelling "where are you Mum?"

Jackie looks around "I'm in town."

Rose more stern than ever "No, go home! Just go home right now!"

Jackie can barely hear a thing "Darling, you're breaking up. Listen I'm just going to do a bit of late night shopping. I'll see you later. Ta-ra!" She hangs up.

The line is cut off. "Mum! Mum!".

Jackie goes down to the underground transtation.

It's getting pretty bad "It can't be the end of the world…" said Blake. Soon the Nestene starts throwing around "Doctor what's it doing?"

The Doctor looks down "it's activating the signal. It's transmitting."

The London Eye starts to activate a blue wave. Rose spoke up "It's the end of the world".

Clive and his family are walking in the shops. Soon the notice dummies starting to move scaring Clive's wife "Oh my God! I thought they were dummies. I nearly had a heart-attack."

Everyone watches in amazement of all the dummies moving. Soon they started to smash the windows escaping. "It's true. Everything I read, all the stories it's all true!"

The dummies hand pop open revealing a gun. Clive looks on then-BANG! Causing his wife and child to scream!

Back at the Chamber the plastic is getting agitated by the second. "Rose get out of here" called Blake.

Rose looks at the stairs then BANG! A big explosion. "The stairs are gone…"

The dummies try to get Blake and the Doctor into the vet. The two struggling to escape! Rose and Mickey go the the TARDIS.

Mickey tries to open the TARDIS "you got the key?"

Rose looks down "No and I'm not leaving Blake behind!"

Mickey looks down "we're going to die!l"

The shops Jackie is down at the escalators heading to the shops then soon more people are running screaming, while the monsters are shooting at them. Jackie screams and runs out of the building, leaving her plastic bags behind.

Once outside she notice how worst it is and the dummies shooting the TAXI driver causing it to crash. Jackie hides behind the crashed Vehicle.

Rose around on how to help the Doctor and Blake.

The Doctor can't escape, they are getting nearer and nearer the Vet "No!"

Soon it finally speaks "Time Lord!"

Then Rose found the way to help them! "There's nothing you can do!" Shouted Mickey.

Soon the three Bridesmaids dummies found Jackie

Rose picks up an axe "I've got no A Levels, no job, no future! But I tell you what I have got." Whack-Rose hits the chain for her to swing "Jericho Street Junior School under 7s Gymnastic team! I've got the bronze…"

Rose swings across hitting one of the dummies with the Anti-Plastic falling into the Nestene. Even knocking one that was holding Blake. Able to escape he runs to the third dummy that is holding the Doctor then tackling it off the Doctor. The Doctor grabs onto Rose and sees the Nestene yelling he smiles at Rose "now we're in trouble".

Soon more explosion started and the Doctor with the Tyler twins go to the TARDIS and open the TARDIS door to escape.

Back outside Jackie sees the dummies twitching and jerking. Soon they all were falling down. Jackie gets up seeing this.

The TARDIS materialises outside the street. Mickey runs out of there terrified, followed by Rose and Blake. Blake calls his mother.

She answers "Blake? Rose? Don't go out there it's not safe! There was these things and they were shooting! And they!" The twins laughed and hanged up.

Rose goes to Mickey "Fat lot of good you were…"

The Doctor stands by his TARDIS doors "Nestene Consciousness" clicks his fingers "easy!"

Blake laughed "That was easy?" Rose joined in "both of you two were useless in there! The two of you be dead if it wasn't for me!"

Blake turned to her "ah excuse me I think I can escape if I had time!" "Nah you were so totally useless!" Blake folded his arms "Was not!" "Was too" she returned

The Doctor laughed and the two. "She is right though… thank you Rose Tyler. And thank you Blake Tyler for being there for me."

The twins looked at him smiling. "Right I be off, unless, er, I dunno! You could come with me." That caught Blake and Rose off guard. "This box isn't a London upper, you know. It goes anywhere, free of charge!"

Mickey points out of fear "Don't! He's an alien. He's a thing!"

Doctor turned to Mickey "He's not invited." Turns to the two "what do you think? You could stay here, fill your life with work and food and sleep or you could go… anywhere."

The twins looked at each other than at him "is it always this dangerous?".

The Doctor smiled "yeah!" Blake felt very pleased about the idea! But he can't… he's on probation and what about his mother. It's not an easy pick for Rose, she has a boyfriend and a mother to think about as well.

"Yeah, I can't. I've we, I've got to go and find my Mum and someone's got to look after this stupid lumps so."

The Doctor turned to Blake, giving him the "please come along" look. "Love to mate but I'm on probation, I got to be good for the next 5 months…" the Doctor nodded.

"Ok, see you around…" he goes back and dematerialises. Rose picks up Mickey. Blake pats him in the back "when we get home, we play FIFA, right?" Mickey feeling better "yeah…"

Soon the TARDIS materialises back with him popping out. The two looked at him "By the way, did I mention, it also travels in time?"

Blake turns to his best mate "Some other time Mickey." Rose even looked at him "Thanks…"

He looks at the two "thanks for what?" She looked at Blake and then him "exactly" rose kisses him in the cheek and the twins runs back inside… ready for another adventure!


	2. End of the World PART 1

**Doctor Who and all the characters belong the the BBC! I just own Blake.**

 **I decided that I will just do the episode in parts to make it more easier for me as a writer and you as a reader. I figured that the first chapter was pretty long and it does get too much so I think we all agree that this is 10 times better!**

 **enjoy this new episode**

 **END OF THE WORLD**

Blake and Rose run into the TARDIS where the Doctor is leaning on his console. He is holding a ball in his hand and catching with it as he looks at the twins, happy that they changed their minds "Right then Tyler's where do want to go? Backwards or forwards in time… it's your choice what's it going to be?"

Rose and Blake look at each other like how they are picking their ice creams at an ice cream van. "Want to go forwards?" Asked Rose.

Blake smiles at his sister "Of course…"

The Doctor then placed his ball down and starts turning the switches on. "How far?" He asked.

Blake smirks "100 years…"

The Doctor then starts spinning the wheel on his console and lets the TARDIS take off smiling. The TARDIS engines began to make the noise. The Doctor looks at the twins, smiling that he is showing off to the two.

He then twist another knob on the console and points to the door "Here we go. Outside those doors is the 22nd Century."

The two gives the Doctor the look "You're kidding?" Asked Rose in disbelief.

The Doctor then turns away in disgust "Eh, it's a bit boring though. You want it go a bit further?"

Rose smiles "Fine by me."

The Doctor then starts messing around with the console again as the TARDIS engines starts materialising again. The Doctor then twist the knob again and looks at the twins again "10'000 years in your future. Step outside it's the year 10'005, a new Roman Empire!"

Blake smiles "He's doing the look again."

The Doctor looks at Blake in confusion "What look?"

"The look of 'Oh look at me I'm all clever and that.'" Said Blake in a really bad northern accent making Rose laugh at him.

The Doctor smiles "Alright, you asked for it you two! I know exactly where to take you."

The Doctor starts spinning on the wheel again but this time a lot longer that he did the previous times. He then messes around with the console again and looking at the two in excitement. The two look at him equally excited on where to go. The Doctor then pressed the switches again and stands up straight.

The two look at the Doctor as he stands smiling at his achievement. "Where are we?" Asked Rose in excitement.

The Doctor only pointed at the door, not spoiling anything to them. The Tyler's look at the door then back at the Doctor "What's out there?" Asked Blake.

The Doctor again just stood there leaving the two to go to the door for their first trip in the TARDIS. The twins walk to the TARDIS doors only to find themselves in a room that is bright and seeing a window infront of them showing space and a planet. The twins look at the planet in amazement. Blake steps a bit more closer the window than Rose did "Rose?"

"Yeah?"

"Is it me… or does that look like Earth?"

The two stand in silence as the Doctor walks out of the TARDIS, standing next to Rose "You lot. You spend all that time thinking about dying. Like you're gonna get killed by eggs, or beef, or global warming or an Asteroids." He then takes a deep breath "But you never take time to imagine the impossible, that maybe you survive."

Blake listens to the Doctor as Rose steps closer to her brother with him. The two held each other's hand as they see the planet. They both noticed how beautiful and how big it is. They both felt a bit more smaller and the world is too big for them, yet felt like they can achieve more on that room.

The Doctor looks at the two "This is the year 5.5/apple/26, 5 billion years in your future. And this is the day." He stops and looks at his watch "Hold on.l

Soon the sun brights up catching the two off guard. "This is the day the sun expands… welcome to the end of the world."

Rose looks at the Doctor in shock while Blake watches on.

The Doctor then leads the two out of the room and leads to the corridor. The space station speakers starts speaking "Shuttles 5 and6 now docking. Guest are reminded that platform one forbids the use of weapons, teleportation and religion. Earth death is scheduled for 15:39, followed by drinks in the Manchester Suite.

The three continued down the corridor. Blake is absorbed by the room as Rose continues her questions "So, when it says guests. Does that mean people?"

"Depends what you mean by people."

Blake finally spoke "She means humans."

Rose nods "Yeah, what do you mean?"

The Doctor smiles "Aliens!"

The Doctor then finds a door with a pad on it. He pulls his sonic screwdriver and starts pressing it to the pad "What are they doing on board this spaceship? What's it all for?" Asked Rose.

"It's not really a spaceship, more like an observation deck. The great and good are gathering to watch the planet burn."

"What for?"

"Fun!"

The Doctor stands while the twins look confused "I understand now why they are 'the great and good' now…" said Blake.

They enter a much larger room with a larger view of Blake and Rose's home planet. The Doctor then continues "Mind you. When I said the great and good, what I mean is the rich."

"Explains such a posh place we have here ain't it?" Mocked Blake making Rose chuckle. The two felt really uncomfortable seeing their home planet burn up.

Rose looks at the Doctor "but, hold on. They did this once on Newsround Extra. The sun expanding. That takes hundreds of years."

The Doctor shakes his head "Millions! But the planets now property of the Natuonal Trust. They've been keeping it preserved! See down there?" The twins watch at what the Doctor is pointing "Gravity Satellites holding back the sun."

Blake looks at the planet confused "Hang on a minute. The planets is the same one as at our time. I never attended to my lessons back at school but I thought the plates on our Earth. They should of shifted and all that!"

The Doctor nods at Blake, impressed "It did! And the Trust shifted them back!" He points at the planet "That is the classic Earth! But now the money's run out, the nature takes over."

Blake nods "How long has it got?"

The Doctor looks at his watch "About half an hour. And then the planet gets roasted!"

Rose looks at him in hope "Is that why we're here? I mean is that what you do? Jump in at the last minute and save the Earth?"

The Doctor smiles "I'm not saving it! Times up…"

The twins look at him in disbelief. "But what about the people?"

The Doctor shrugs "Its empty. They're all gone. No one left!"

The twins look back on their planet "Just is then…" said Rose holding Blakes hand.

Soon a blue man turns up "Who the hell are you?" He shouted.

"And him…" Blake whispered making Rose smile.

"Oh, that's nice. Thanks!" Said the Doctor pretended to be offended.

"But how did you get in?" Asked the man "this is a maximum hospitality zone. The guest have disembarked! They're on their way any minute."

He Doctor picks up his wallet and shows it to him "That's me! I'm a guest. Look, I've got an invitation, look. There you see? It's fine you see!" The Doctor smiles "the Doctor plus two! It's fine you see! I'm the Doctor and this is Blake and Rose and they're my plus twos is that alright?"

The man looks at it confused "It's meant to be 'plus ones?"

The Doctor nods "I've got lucky I suppose."

The man makes eye contact at the Doctor as he puts away the wallet he was showing to the man.

"Well, obviously. Apologies et cetera! If you're on board, we'd better start! Enjoy.' The man leaves.

The Doctor shows his thing to the twins "The papers slightly psychic. It shows them whatever I want them to see. Saves a lot of time."

Rose points at the man, confused "he's blue?"

The Doctors giggles "Yeah!" While Blake snorts into giggles.

Rose shrugs "ok." Letting go of the topic. the man stands on his stall by the doors are "We have in attendance the Doctor and Rose Tlyer. thank you… all staff to their positions."

Soon there were little blue people in the room, moving around.

"They're tiny and blue?" Asked Blake in confused.

The Doctor smiles and looks at him "Yep!" While Rose laughs.

Blake shrugs "Cool…" accepting the situation.

The blue man Steward then finally speaks "There will be an exchange of gift to representing peace. If you can keep the room in circle can you."

Soon he introduces more aliens into the room. To first to enter was the Moxx of Balhoon who is another blue alien but with a larger head sitting on a type of transport pod. The one next was the Repeated Meme, a robotic creatures in hoods. The next alien is the brothers Hop Pyleen, a furnish reptilians. Soon more aliens came along to the room. The first aliens to come up to the trio is a tree type woman "The gift of peace. I bring the cuttings of my grandfather." She then give the Doctor a twig in a plant.

The Doctor passes it to Rose "Thank you." He then goes through his pockets "Yes gifts, eh…" he then stands up straight "I give you in return, air from my lungs" he then blows gently to her face, making the twins look in confusion.

She breaths it in confused "How, intimate."

The Doctor nods "There's more where that came from."

She scans him with her eyes "I bet there is…"

She leaves the three.

Blake stands next to him "You blew on her."

Doctor looks at him "Well what you want from me? There weren't any shops."

Soon another alien like the Face of Boe who has a big head in a jar enters the room. Soon the Moxx of Balhoon goes up to the Doctor and the Tyler's. the Doctor widens his arms to the alien "The Moxx of Balhoon!"

The Moxx of Balhoon looks at the Doctor "My felicitations on this historical happenstance. I give you the gift of bodily salivas." He spits at Roses eye making Blake heckling with laughter at the situation. The Doctor looks at Rose and turns to Moxx of Balhoon "Thank you…" he said.

Soon the Repeated Meme comes along and the Doctor once again smiles "Ah! The adherents of the Repeated Meme! I bring you the air from my lungs…" he breaths more heavily at them this time. The Repeated Meme gives the Doctor a ball "A gift of peace in all good faith."

The Doctor takes the ball of them and passes it to Rose again. Blake turns to the Doctor "Out of anything you could of given them? Your psychic-thing, your sonic screwdriver, your spaceship that might have valuable stuff in there, you decide 'I know, me breathing on them will be a good gift for them."

Doctor smiles "Worth every penny!"

Soon the Steward speaks again "And last, but not lesser. Our very special guest. Ladies and gentlemen, and trees and multiforms, consider the Earth below. In memory of this dying world, we call fourth the last human." Rose and Blake look at the door in excitement. "The Lady Cassandra O'Brien Dot Delta Seventeen!"

The doors open revealing a flat skinned talking trampoline with two men with future medical equipment, standing both beside her. "Oh, now, don't stare. I know, I know it's shocking, isn't it? I've had my chin completely taken away and look at the difference!" The Tyler twins look in disappointment at her. Even though they are happy to see more species and aliens, they would of liked to see one normal looking human in memory of their home planet. She continues "Look how thin I am! Thin and dainty. I don't look a day over two thousand. Moisturise me. Moisturise me." One of her Medical Drs sprayed Moisturiser on her "Truly I am the last Human. My father was a Texan and my Mother was from an Artic Desert. They were born on the Earth and were the last to be buried in its soil. I have come to honour them and…" Cassandra tears up "…Goodbye."

And she was talking, the twins observe her to see how flat she was. Cassandra stops herself crying "I'm sorry… but behold, I bring gifts! From Earth itself, the last remaining Ostrich Egg." One of the staff comes in with the egg and presents it to the guests "Legend says it had a wingspan of fifty feet and blew fire from its nostrils. Or was that my third husband?" The Doctor giggled at the statement while Cassandra laughed at her own joke "Oh, no. Oh, don't laugh. I'll get laughter lines." She. Finally stops herself laughing "And here, another rarity." She brings in a juke box. "According the the Archives. This was called an iPod. It stores classical music from humanity's greatest composers. Play on!"

Tainted Love plays on the Juke Box and the guest starts mingling. The twins look around amazed on how normal they can be while watching a planet burn. This used to be someone's home, why aren't they doing anything? Why aren't they saving the planet! This was all the twins were thinking and the two run off the room. The Doctor is enjoying the music until he notices they were gone and runs after them. Jabe calls for him "Doctor?" There was a flash and she went "Thank you…"

The Doctor leaves her and goes to find the twins.

 **End of part 1**


	3. End of the World PART 2

**All properties belong to the BBC! I only own Blake.**

Rose and Blake are standing by the corridor looking at the home planet. They watch as they see their home planet about to be destroyed in their very eyes.

"I don't believe it…" whispered Rose "I know it's billions of years in our future, but… just watching our home being burnt…"

Blake nods "I keep looking at and I keep telling myself it's not our home but… every time I tell myself that I keep thinking on the times we played on the swings at the park or getting hammered at Mickeys flat and waking up on his sofa"

Rose chuckles at the memory "Or the time we to the restaurant and get kicked out because we were 'Too disruptive…"

Blake laughs a little "We only got kicked out because Mum kept complaining about her stake!"

The twins laugh and both watch their home planet again. Soon the doors opened and find another blue person come in. This time it's a woman. Blake looks at her "Sorry, do we have permission to be here or not?"

The woman remains silent but stutters a word "You have to give us permission to talk."

Rose then stutters "eh… you have permission."

The woman smiles "Thank you! And no, your not in the way. guest are allowed anywhere." "Okay" the twins say in unison.

The woman then goes to the wall panel and unlocks it. "What's your name?" Asked Rose.

"Raffalo." She answers.

"Raffalo?"

Raffalo smiles "yes Miss…" she then continues to what she is doing "I've just got to carry out some maintenance. There's a tiny little glitch in the Face of Boe's suite. There must be something blocking the system. He's not getting any hot water…"

"You're a plumber?" Asked Rose.

The alien smiled "That's right Miss."

Blake steps forward to see what she was doing "They still have plumbers here?"

Raffalo laughs "I hope so! Else I'm out of a job."

Blake laughs at her jokes. "Where shouts you from then?" He asked.

"Crespallion."

Blake nods pretending to know where that is.

"That's a planet, is it?" Asked Rose.

Raffalo chuckles "No, Crespallion's part of the Jaggit Brocade, affiliated to the Scarlet Junction, Convex fifty six. And where are two you from? If you don't mind me asking."

"No, not at all." Rose responds.

"Yeah it's fine." said Blake. "Eh we from a long long way away from here."

"Yeah we just hitched a lift with this man."

"Yeah, he's seems like a good bloke. His name is…" Blake stops at the sentence. He actually realised he doesn't know this mans name and he just jumped on board with no questions asked. He even dragged Rose along. "Actually he's just a man giving us a lift." He said snapping out of it.

Rose nods "Anyways don't let me keep you. Good luck with it."

Blake smiles at his new friend "It's very nice meeting you Raffalo."

Raffalo smiles "Thank you. And, eh thank you for the permission. Not many people are that considerate."

Blake smiles "Yeah well stuff em. You are a great person to chat with!"

She smiles and blushes at Blake comment and the twins leave her for her work.

The twins continued down another corridor and hear the Steward over the speakers "Would the owner of the blue box in private gallery fifteen please report to the Steward's office immediately. Guests are reminded that use of teleportation devices is strictly forbidden under Peace Treaty five point four slash cup slash sixteen. Thank you."

Blake smiles "That must be our ride!"

Rose turns to him "You think we get it back?"

Blake shrugs "I hope so, otherwise how we getting home?"

The twins laugh and go to another room where there be another speaker from the ship "Earth Death in twenty five minutes. Earth Death in 25 minutes."

"Oh, thanks" commented Rose as Blake playing with the ball. Rose then picks up her plant "Hello. My names Rose, that's a sort of plant. This my brother Blake. We are twins… you know we might be related."

Blake chuckles "You're talking to a twig."

"Yep!" She said placing it to the side.

The Doctor comes in behind them "at, aye! What do you think, then?"

"Yeah it's alright…" Blake commented.

"You know once we get passed the whole, Psychic Paper."

The three chuckle and watch the view.

"They just so alien. The aliens are so aliens… You look at them. And they're aliens." Commented Rose.

"You know something bothers me about the aliens…" said Blake.

"Go, on." Said Doctor listening to his question.

"How come they can talk English? They should be speaking in their own, Klingon or Something language, but everyone speaking English."

The Doctor leans back "Nah, you're just hearing it. It's a gift from the TARDIS. It's telepathic field. Gets inside your brain and it translates."

"It gets inside my brain?" Asked Rose.

"Well in a good way." He comments.

"Your machine gets inside my head. It gets inside and it changes my mind, and you didn't even ask?" Rose yelled.

The Doctor looks away uncomfortable "I didn't even think about it like that."

"No you were too busy showing off." Blake yelled.

"Who are you Doctor? What are you called? What sort of alien are you?" Yelled Rose demanding some any kind of answers from him.

"I'm just the Doctor…" he said.

"And where you from?" Asked Blake, trying to get answers from him as well.

The Doctor chuckled "You never even stayed in school, you think you gonna know where my planet is?"

"Don't talked to him like that!" Rose yelled, telling him off.

"Look why does it matter?" The Doctor asked.

"Look just tell us the planet your from and we leave it alright?" Said Blake getting annoyed of this conversation.

The Doctor gets even more annoyed of this conversation "this is who I am! Right here, right now, alright? All it counts is here and now. And this is me!"

Blake stands up "And you brought us here! My sister is away from home, stranded in some ship that you brought us in and you expect us to just stand here and know nothing about ya?"

The Doctor storms away from the argument, the three cooled down and three sat in silence. "Earth Death in twenty minutes."

'Will this thing shut up!' Blake thought.

After moments of cooling down Blake goes up to him "I'm sorry, I shouldn't of yelled."

Rose also approaches "Yeah, me too. As my mate Shareen says, don't argue with the designated driver."

The three chuckled at the comment. Rose pulls her phone out "Can't exactly call for a taxi. There's no signal. We're out of range. Just a bit."

"To be fair those things would be obsolete by now right?" Asked Blake.

The Doctor takes the phone "I'll tell you what…" he opens to back of her phone "With a little bit of jiggery pokery."

Rose chuckles "Is that a technical term, jiggery pokery?"

The Doctor smiles "Yeah… I came first in the jiggery pokery, how about you two?"

"No, I failed hullabaloo." Said Rose chuckling while Blake shakes his head, laughing.

After a while the Doctor sets it up "Here, there you go."

He passes the phone and gives it to Rose and takes Blake's phone and does the same. She calls her Mum.

The Doctor gives the phone to Blake "There you go, Blake! Anywhere any when. Just take that phone and call anyone you want!"

Blake looks at it and decides to call one person-Alice.

After a few rings Alice answers "Hello?"

"Hello Alice? It's Blake."

"Blake? Look I can't do this right now…"

Blake smiles "I know sorry. I just, need to speak to you."

Alice chuckles "Yeah sure. You know your always the same. Always joking but you hardly ever open up."

Blake looks around the room "Yeah I know. I'm working on it. Listen I might be away for a while so don't worry about me okay?"

Alice chuckles "Me and you broke up! Me worrying about you is long gone…"

She hangs up on him. Blake doesn't know why he called her but it made him feel better to know she is alright.

The Doctor looks at Blake "Alice… that's the girl who was at your flat right?"

Blake nods "We broke up… I keep messing with things and it ruined everything…"

Blake looks at the view "She is buried down there isn't she?"

The Doctor looks at the planet "Maybe…"

Rose hangs up. The Doctor smirks "You think thats amazing, you want to see the bill."

Rose looks at the view too "That was five billion years ago. So, she's dead now. Five billion years and, my Mums dead."

The Doctor shakes his head "Bundle of laughs the two of you are."

The ship shakes.

Blake looks around confused "Was that meant to happen?"

The Doctor shakes his head "Nope…"


	4. End of the World PART 3

**All properties belong to the BBC! I only own Blake**

The three returned to the Observation Room, with the Doctor turns to a touch pad next to the doors that they entered "That wasn't a gravity pocket. I know gravity pockets and they don't feel like that."

Blake looks at the Doctor "What does it feel like then?"

"Less rough and more jumpy." He said. The Doctor then turns to Jabe, who is standing behind the three "What do you think Jabe? Listened to the Engines, they've pitched up thirty Hertz. Dodgy or what?"

Jabe looks down thinking " I don't know, but the maintenance duct is just behind our guest suite, I could show you and your friends."

The Doctor smiles "Sounds like a plan!" He said cheerfully. He turns to the twins "Fancy coming?"

Rose then looks away to Cassandra "Nah, you three can go on without me. I'm going to catch up with family. A quick word with Michael Jackson."

Blake turns to Rose, holding her arm "I'm not leaving you alone here with her."

Rose smiles at him "It'll be fine Blake. I be right here, I promise."

Blake looks at Cassandra 'There's something off about her' he thought. He doesn't want Rose anywhere near Cassandra. "Listen, maybe I can come with you?" He asked.

Rose shakes her head "No, go on. Someone needs to look out for our driver, can't let him run off without us."

The Doctor gives Rose a hurt look "I would never do that." He said.

Rose laughs "All the same. Blake, keep an eye on him."

Blake looks at the Doctor then at Rose. He really doesn't like this at all, but he knows arguing with her would be pointless "Alright fine. But don't you start a fight."

Rose smiles at Blake as he lets go of her as she runs to Cassandra.

The Doctor turns to Blake "Your sister knows how to win an argument."

"You never met our Mum." Blake commented.

The Doctor, Jabe and Blake then leave Observation Room. The three then entered the Maintenance Room and continued down corridor. Blake looks around noticing loads of wires and pipes, Thinking on how modern it felt to him than it is in the future. The Doctor turns to Blake as they continued down the Maintenance. "So, Blake. Out of you and Rose, which one's the oldest?"

Blake turns to the Doctor "She is. Only by 3 minutes though."

The Doctor smiles "Ahh 3 Minutes. You can do a lot under 3 Minutes. Make a Sandwich, a cup of tea AND if your lucky, finding a Monster under your bed."

Blake laughs at his statement "Why would I want to find a Monster under my bed?" He asked.

The Doctor smiles at the question "Why not? It's a Monster." He said like a child.

The two laughed as they continued down the Maintenance. Blake then smiled at his new friend, then smile fades "She saved me you know?"

The Doctor looks at him "What you mean?"

Blake turns away to his thoughts and looks back at him "I used to be a dealer. And an addict. I used to do some work for this guy called Ben."

The Doctor looks at Blake, listening to everything he has to say.

"One point I overdosed and Rose came, saved my life. Put me in Rehab for 5 months, then afterwards got me a job at the shops with her and here I am. She knows the pain I went through and I owe her my life for saving me."

The Doctor smiles, "That is what Humanity is all about, starting again. You lot just started to walk and talk, then years later, you decided to go to the moon before you finished eating your chips. That why Humanity is fantastic. Because when there is someone you care about has lost their way, you will do whatever it takes to save them."

Blake smiles at him and nods with the statement. The Doctor places his hand on Blake shoulder "I want you to know Blake, that it means a lot that you told me this. Thank you."

The Doctor then continued down the corridor with Jabe, leaving behind as Blake thinks of Rose, about how much he owes her and cares for her.

Blake then runs down to catch up with the two. Blake then walks besides Jabe, smiling at her. "Tell me Jabe, what's a girl like you doing in the place like this?"

Jabe smiles at Blake's question "Respect for the Earth."

The Doctor turns to Jabe "Oh, come on. Everyone on this platform's worth zillions."

Blake's eyes widened "How much?"

The Doctor turns to him "Zillions. They are the rich after all." He said casually.

Jabe smiles at the statement "But in all the same, we respect the Earth as family. So many species evolved from that planet. Mankind is only one. I'm another."

Blake looks at her "Seriously?"

Jabe smiles "Yes. You see my ancestors were transplanted from the planet down below and I'm a direct descendant of the tropical rainforest."

Blake turns to the Doctor "What's that?" He asked.

The Doctor lectures Blake "The Tropical Rainforest is near the Earth Equator. The place is hot and moist but it is the largest place ever known as the largest pharmacy ever due to the fact that over one quarter of natural medicines been discovered there and it's been around millions of years. They are 60 to 160 inches that place is and it is located at South America, its also in Africa and Southeast Asia."

Blake nods, listening to him. "You like the sound of your own voice don't ya?" Said Blake making the Doctor smile

The Doctor then finds a pad on the wall, pulls out his sonic screwdriver. Jabe then turns to Blake "What about you? Do you have any family on that planet."

Blake looks at her, thinking of the right answer to say other than 'Time Travel' or family is from the '21st century'.

"You can say I am an old friend of the family." He comments.

Jabe nods at his answer "But what about you then, Doctor? Perhaps you can tell a story or two?"

Blake turns to the Doctor, where he is not making eye contact with him.

"Perhaps the man only enjoys trouble where there's nothing else left."

Blake looks at her "What are you talking about?" He asked, confused on the situation.

Jabe looks Blake in the eye "He hasn't told you, has he?"

"Told me what?" He asked, even more unsure on what is going on.

The Doctor looks at Blake, not saying a word. He then turns to Jabe, where she finally able to make eye contact. The two glance at each other, both nodding leaving Blake more confused then ever.

Jabe then continues "I scanned you earlier. The Metal Machine had trouble identifying your species. It refuse to admit your existence. And even when it named you I couldn't believe it."

Blake looks at the Doctor, noticing how he is just standing there, not saying anything. Jabe continues "I know where you from. Forgive me for intruding but it's remarkable that you even exist. All I want to say is" she places her hand on the Doctors arm. "How sorry I am."

Blake looks at the two, noticing the Doctor is crying as he is holding Jabes hand. He notices that the topic is too much for him so Blake decides to leave it be for now. He has more questions about the Doctor every second he's been with him than he has during his time in the future.

The Doctor then turns to the pad and unlocks the door, to a huge room, with a fans waving around. The Doctor turns to the two "Is it me, or is it a bit nippy?"

Blake looks around, "Little bit. I am guessing this is an engine room right?"

Doctor nods "Correct, Blake. And I tell you what? It's got a great air conditioning here. Sort of nice and old fashioned. I bet that's what you call retro."

Blake looks at the huge fans "The wires and pipes look more like you get in a boiler room at the shops?" He said.

"To be fair, old is always the best." The Doctor said as goes to the pad, using his Sonic Screwdriver on it to open.

"Gotcha!" The Doctor said as he is pulling it apart. soon, a metal spider comes out. "What the hell is that?" He asked.

Blake observes it "It looks like a spider. A metal type spider."

Jabe turns to the Doctor "Is it part of the retro?" She asked.

Doctor pulls out his Sonic Screwdriver "I don't think so."

He aims at the Spider, making that strange wheezy noise, where Jabe soon whips a branch out of her, capturing the robot.

"Hey! Nice Liana." Said the Doctor, smiling at her.

Jabe blushes "Thank you. We're not supposed to show them in public."

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone." He said.

"I never said I won't." Said Blake smiling.

"Oi." Said the Doctor, giving him the look.

Blake pretends to be defeated "Oh, come on! She's rich. I'm sure she can afford a few hundred quid." He turns to Jabe, smiling at her "I'm only kidding by the way." He said.

JAbe returns the smile to him "I know. My great great grandfather has the same sense of humour as you do."

Blake looks at Jabe, pretending to be confused and hurt. He turns to the Doctor "Is she calling me old?"

The Doctor and Jabe laugh at Blake and turned to the Spider.

"So, who's been bringing their pets on board?" The Doctor asked, looking at the Spider.

Blake looks at the metal thing "What does it do?" He asked.

"Sabotage" the Doctor said coldly.

The computer speaks again "Earth Death in 10 minutes."

Blake grits his teeth "I really hate that bloody thing."

Doctor looks up at the ceiling "The temperatures about to rocket. Come on." The Doctor and Jabe leaves the the Engine Room.

"Earth Death in 10 minutes."

"WOULD YOU BLOODY SHUT THE HELL UP!" Blake shouts in anger.

The Doctor pokes his head out through the door looking at Blake "Oi? Enough arguing with an Artificial Voice computer system in the speakers. We need to go."

Blake calms himself down and walks out the Engine Room.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. End of the World PART 4

**ALL PROPERTIES BELONG TO BBC I ONLY OWN BLAKE**

The Doctor, Blake and Jabe runs out of the Maintenance and find another door that is closed. Even though it's shut, there is smoke coming out, making everyone but the Doctor cough.

"Whose in there?" Asked Blake, trying to breath as much as possible.

The Doctor finds one more pad right next to the door. "It's the Stewards. You can smell him."

Blake eyes widen in shock, looking at the door. "How did that happened?"

The Doctor doesn't make eye contact and said "It's the spiders. They've been sabotaging the shielding system on the glass. The sun burnt him alive." He then stops at what's he's doing "Hold on, there's another sun filter programmed to descend."

The Doctor runs to the door leaving Jabe while Blake runs with him.

The Doctor and Blake reach another room, that is also shield shut. They both go to another touch pad. The annoying computer voice speaks "Sun filter, descending."

The Doctor asks someone inside "Anyone in there?"

"Let me out" the person shouts inside.

"Hold on that sound like Rose." Blake notices.

The Doctor looks up in disbelief "Of course it's her. Who else." He said rudely.

"Open the door!" Said Rose, panicking.

Blake looks at the door in horror "Don't worry Rose, we will get you out!"

The Doctor used his sonic screwdriver, placing it on the pad. "Sun filter rising. Sun filter rising." Blake gasps in relief. "Sun filter descending. Sun filter descending."

Blake looks up "I hate you."

The Doctor looks up too "That what we need. The computers getting clever."

Rose shouts in rage "Well stop mucking about!"

"I'm not mucking about. Its fighting back."

Blake looks at what the Doctor is doing. "Can't you open it?" He asked.

The Doctor "I can't. The computer keeps fighting."

"The locks melted!" Rose shouted.

The Doctor puts his Screwdriver back in the pad "Sun filter rising. Sun filter rising."

Blake gasps one last time "You did it! You saved her."

The Doctor looks defeated at the pad "The whole things jammed. I can't open the doors. Stay there, don't move!"

Rose speaks as the Doctor leaves "where am I going to go, Ipswich?"

Computer speaks "Earth Death in 5 minutes."

"Blake?" Called Rose.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"I hate that computer."

The two laughs. "I promise Rose I will get you out!" Blake said.

Rose smiles "I know. Just hurry, alright?"

"Alright." He answers, leaving her behind.

Blake catches up with the Doctor in the Observation Room, where everyone is accusing each other.

Cassandra speaks "This whole event was sponsored by the Face of Boe. He invited us. Talk to the face talk to the face."

Blake speaks as he walks next to the Doctor "I think we got an easy answer for everyone's question. Agree Doctor?"

Doctor smiles "Yep!" He pulls out the robot spider out "Because someone brought their little pet on board. Lets send him back to Master."

The Doctor places the Spider to the ground and nudges it to move. Everyone observes it's movements. At first it goes to Cassandra. The Doctor and Blake look at Cassandra and then the Spider goes to the Repeated Meme.

Cassandra speaks "The Adherents of the Repeated Meme. J'accuse!"

The Doctor walks to the Repeated Meme "That's all very well, and really kind of obvious but once you stop and think about it…" The Repeated Meme Leader raises its hand and the Doctor the Docto pulls it off "A Repeated Meme is just an idea. And that's all they are, an idea."

The Doctor pulls the wires off, shutting the droids down "Remote controlled Droids. Nice little cover for the real troublemaker." The Doctor nudges the Spider again "Go on, Jimbo. Go home."

The Spider goes back to Cassandra and she speaks again "I bet you were the school swot and never got kissed."

"Were you?" Asked Blake

"Shush" returned the Doctor, and the two snickered like little children.

"Shut up!" Shouted Cassandra.

Blake and the Doctor both stop snickering, acting like they are getting told off by the teacher.

"Seriously. How old are you both?" She said aggravated. "At arms!"

The two medical staff both lift up their spray guns. "What you gonna do? Moisturise me?" Asked the Doctor sarcastically.

"With acid." She said coldly "Oh, your too late anyway. My Spiders have control of the Mainframe." She looks at everyone in the room "Oh, you all carried them as gifts, tax free, past every code wall. I'm not just a pretty face."

Blake snickers "you call that…" he points at the human trampoline "Pretty?"

The Doctor chuckles "And sabotaging the whole ship while you're still inside? How stupid's that?"

Cassandra looks down disappointed "I'd hoped to manufacture a hostage situation with myself as one of the victims. The compensation would have been enormous."

Blake looks at her in disbelief "All this? Murder and destruction, all that because you want some cash in your hip?"

Cassandra looks at Blake "Do you think it's cheap, looking like this? Flatness costs a fortune."

Blake smirks at her "I bet the grandchildren love to bounce on you though."

Cassandra looks at him like he is a rotten egg that was never thrown in the bin "I don't need anyone! Everyone is off turning themselves into mongrels. I am the last human, you stupid boy! Me. Not you or your freaky little sister of yours."

Blake takes a step forward "Say that again, and you will find me jumping on your face!"

The Doctor grabs him by the arm, keeping him away from her.

The Moxx of Balhoon shouts out in protest "Arrest her! The infidel."

Everyone cheers while Cassandra shouts at him "Shut it, pixie." She turns to the Doctor and Blake "I've still got my final option."

The Computer speaks "Earth Death in 3 minutes."

Cassandra smirks "And here it comes. You're just as useful dead. All of you. I have shares in your rival companies and they'll triple in price as soon as you're dead. My spiders are primed and ready to destroy the safety system. How did that old Earth song go? Burn, baby, burn."

Jabe spat at her "Then you burn with us!"

Cassandra looks at everyone, acting apologetic "Oh, I'm so sorry. I know the use of teleportation is strictly forbidden, but I'm such a naughty thing." She then projects "Spiders, activate."

Everyone hears an explosions.

Cassandra smiles "The force field gone with the planet about to explode. At least it'll be quick. Just like my fifth husband." She then laughs "Oh, shame on me."

Cassandra and her medics all started glowing and fading "Bye, bye my darlings. Bye, bye, my darlings." She said as she leaves.

The Moxx of Balhoon squeaks "Reset the computer."

Jabe turns to him "Only the steward would know how."

The Doctor the walks out as he speaks to everyone "No. we can do it by hand. There must be a system restore switch. Jabe and Blake? You both are with me. You lot, just chill."

Blake and Jabe follows him out.

"Earth Death in 2 minutes. Heat levels critical. Heat levels critical."

The Doctor, Blake and Jabe went back to the Engine Room, where the Doctor looks across the metal fans.

"Oh. And guess where the switch is." He said.

Over the fans is a switch. The Doctor goes to the closest lever near him, making the fans slow down. The Doctor lets go but the lever pulls back, making the fans go faster.

"Someone has to keep hold of the lever." Said Blake, walking up to it.

The Doctor turns to him "The heat's going to vent through this place. Your hand will get scorched."

Blake smiles "Well, for a guy who travels through time. You do waste a lot of it don't ya?"

The Doctor looks at Blake and smiles. 'Fantastic' he thought. The Doctor then turns around and tries to go through the three razing sharp moving fans.

Blake tries thinks of everything to past the time, like what is Alice doing right now? Is she missing him? Is she watching Jeremy Kyle? Blake then thinks back to his mum. Blake and his mother might not be as close as him and Rose, but he remembers all the time Jackie took him to the park or told him stories about his old man. Blake's hands start to burn slowly but he refuse to let go. Blake start smelling Bacon but he is certain that he is smelling his own flesh at the moment. The Machine starts counting down. 'Hurry up Doctor.' He thought 'hurry up! I can't hold on forever.'

The Doctor finally reaches the lever shouting "Raise Shields!"

The whole ship shields is back on! The Doctor walks back to Blake and Jabe, smiling "Well. That went well."

Blake slowly lets go of the lever, while the Doctor takes his hands to see the damage. "Tissue damage. Luckily the TARDIS has a Med bay. Can fix that up in no jiff."

Jabe looks at the Doctor "That still leaves Cassandra."

The Doctor turns to Jabe, face completely serious "Don't worry. She's not getting away."

The three leaves the Engine Room and returns to the Observation Room. Blake sees Rose looking around at the damage, upset at what happened to the place. She sees Blake and the two ran to each other hugging. As soon as they let go, Rose notices Blake's hands.

"What happened to your hands?" She asked.

Blake smiles "Hot metal." He said, not bothering to go into details.

The Doctor hugs Jabe and returns to the centre.

"You alright?" Asked Rose.

The Doctor looks around the room "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm full of ideas, I'm blistlong with them. Idea number one, teleportation through five thousand degrees needs some kind of feed." He goes up to the shelves full of artefacts "Idea number two. This feed must be hidden nearby." He picks up the egg that Cassandra presented when she first came in.

He smashes the egg on the ground, finding a small device inside. "Idea number three, if you're as clever as me, then a teleportation feed can be reversed."

The Doctor presses the button and Cassandra teleports back to them "You should have seen their little alien faces." She looks around, surprised "Oh."

"The last human." Said the Doctor, sarcastically.

"Beam her up Scotty." Commented Blake.

Cassandra starts to stutter "So, you p-passed my little test. Bravo. Th-thisis makes you eligible to join, er, th-the Human Club."

Blake laughs in disbelief "Still can't believe you calling yourself human."

Doctor looks at her "He's right. People have died, Cassandra. You murdered them. That makes you a monster."

Cassandra looks at the two of them "It depends on your definition of people, and that's enough of a technicality to keep your lawyers dizzy for centuries. Take me the court then Doctor and watch me smile and cry" sound of creak "and flutter…"

"…and creak?" Said the Doctor mockingly.

"And what?" Asked Cassandra.

"Creak. Your creaking." He said coldly.

Cassandra realises what's happening "What? Ah! I'm drying out! Oh, sweet heavens. Moisturise me, moisturise me! Where's my surgeons? My lovely boys! It's too hot!"

Doctor does nothing but watch "You raise the temperature."

Cassandra whimpers "Have pity! Moisturise me! Oh, oh Doctor. I'm sorry! I'll do anything."

Blake looks at the Doctor "You got to do something."

Rose turns to him as well "Help her."

The Doctor does nothing but watch "Everything has its time and everything dies."

Cassandra shrieks "I'm too young!" SPLAT!

Cassandra whole body explode, nearly splattering the trio.

The Doctor, unfazed walks off, while Rose and Blake look in horror of what just happened.

Some time past and the Doctor and Blake walk out of the TARDIS, while Blake looks at his newly healed hands "So that cream is not invented till three thousand years in my future?"

The Doctor smiles "Yep! Stole it from one of the staffs after they took my umbrella."

Blake laughs "You had an umbrella?"

The Doctor shrugs "I used to have lots of things. Even a cricket bat."

The two then find Rose, looking at their destroyed Earth. Blake completely forgotten about that planet. How could he forget? It's his home, he was born there. He couldn't of forgotten that.

The two walk to Rose as is crying at the sight of rocks moving around in space "The end of the Earth. It's gone. We were too busy saving ourselves. No one saw it go." Rose starts croaking "All those years, all that history, and no one was even looking. It's just."

The twins look at the rocks. Blake knew what she meant, he didn't even think about that planet, all he thought of at that moment was saving Rose and his own life. 'Does that make me selfish?' He thought.

The Doctor looks at the two "Come with me." He said, taking the two back to the TARDIS.

Back at Earth, the present Earth that Blake knew. London, people shopping, baby crying and people driving. It felt weird being back here again after seeing it die. Acting like everything is normal and no one knows what is coming.

Blake and Rose stood still watching everything that's happening. The Doctor stands between the two "You think it'll last forever, people and cars and concrete, but they won't. One day it's all gone." The Doctor looks up "Even the sky."

The twins look up, seeing a blue cloudy weather, the twins thought its weird seeing a nice weather like this in London.

"my planets gone." Said the Doctor, making the twins look at him, surprised at what he said "It's dead. It burnt like the Earth. It's just rocks and dust, before it's time."

"What happened to it?" Asked Blake.

"There was a war and we lost."

"A war with who?" Asked Rose.

The Doctor doesn't say anything. Blake takes a deep breath "What happened to your people?" He asked.

"I'm a Time Lord." He said "I'm the last of the Time Lords. They're all gone. I'm the only survivor. I'm left travelling on my own 'cos there's no one else."

Rose holds his hand "There's us." She said.

The Doctor smiles and turns to Blake, who just smiles and nods at the alien.

"You both saw how dangerous it is. You two want to go home?"

Rose stutters looking around "I-I don't know. I want-"

Blake lifts up his head, sniffing "Can you smell that?"

The Doctor and Rose lift up smelling "Yeah" the two said.

Blake smiles "That's chips."

Rose chuckles "I want chips."

The Doctor smiles "Me too."

Blake smiles as well "There better be Saveloys there."

Rose looks at the Doctor "Right then, before you get us back in that box, chips it is, and you can pay."

The Doctor shrugs "No money."

Blake smirks "How is it you can travel in time and space, yet you don't carry cash."

Rose snorts "Come on tightward, chips are on me. We only got five billion years till the shops closed." the three chuckled together, all of them walk to get chip shop.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. The Unquiet Dead PART 1

**ALL PROPERTIES BELONG TO BBC! I only own Blake**

 **TARDIS CONSOLE**

The Doctor and the twins are in the TARDIS again. Rose is holding down 2 levers while Blake is holding down 2 big buttons.

The Doctor is taking control most of the switches in the console "Hold that one down!" He told Rose.

"I am holding this one down!" Rose shouted in frustration.

"Well hold them both down!" He said.

Blake lets go with one of the buttons that he was holding and helps Rose with one of the levers "Do you know what you doing?"

The Doctor looks at the two offended at Blakes question "Oi! I promise you a time machine and that's what you getting." He looks at his monitor "Now we seen the future now lets have a look at the past. 1860. How does 1860 sound?"

Rose looks at the Doctor, intrigued "What happens at 1860's?"

The Doctor shrugs "I dunno. Lets find out!" He runs to the lever next to him, making the TARDIS land very roughly.

The three fell backwards, lying on the ground.

Rose chuckles "Blimey."

The Doctor jumps up "Your telling me, you alright?" He asks as he helps Rose up.

Rose gets up smiling "Yeah. Fine, nothing's broken."

The Doctor then turns to helps Blake up "You?" The Doctor asks.

Blake starts rubbing the back of his neck "I'm fine, just a sprained neck. So are we here? Did we make it?"

The Doctor cheered as he looks at the monitor "I did it! Give the man a medal. Earth, Naples, December 24th 1860's."

Blake chuckled "Its Christmas Eve?"

The Doctor pats Blake in the back and raises his hand at the door "All yours."

Rose looks at the door, curious and excited at the same time. "But, it's like, think about it, though. Christmas. 1860. Happens once, just once and it's gone, it's finished, it'll never happen again." She looks at the Doctor, who smiles at her. "Except for you. You can go back and see days that are dead and gone a hundred thousand sunsets ago. No wonder you never stay still."

The Doctor smirks "Not a bad life."

Blake taps at the console "Well, it's better with us three."

The three smile with each other gleefully. Rose then runs to the door.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Called the Doctor.

Rose stops at her tracks and turns "1860's." She said.

Blake smiles "I don't think 1860's have hoodies and jeans back then."

The Doctor points at Blake "He's right, you go out there like that you'll start a riot, Barbarella." He then points down the corridor of the TARDIS, pointing directions "There's a wardrobe through there. First left, second right, third on the left, go straight ahead, under the stairs, past the bins, fifth door on your left. Hurry up!"

Blake looks at him "How can we possibly remember all of that?" He asked.

The Doctor looks at Blake, smirking "What? You want me to come with you? Hold your hand?"

Rose grabs Blake by the arm, dragging him "Come on, enough fighting."

 **TARDIS CORRIDORS**

Blake and Rose are both walking down the corridors, trying to remember the directions that the Doctor said "You know we're walking blind right?" Said Blake.

Blake was never good at directions, he doesn't have a good memory. He can remember faces, he knows how to lie but directions is like a how different language to him.

"You need to stop arguing with him, he could kick us out." Rose lectured.

Blake laughs "You're the fine one to talk. You argued with him on Platform one."

Rose looks at Blake "Yeah but you argue with him over silly reasons. Back at the chip shop you argued over which chips is better, yours or his."

Blake chuckled "What you want from me? Ever since we met him he kept eyeing on you all the time."

Rose slaps him by the shoulder "He's not!"

Rose then finds a door with a sign that said 'Wardrobe' "Found it." She shouted, skipping to the door.

 **INSIDE WARDROBE ROOMS**

The two enter the Wardrone room, picking what clothing to wear. Rose finds a Victorian red dress, with earrings and a red small hat.

She shows it Blake "What you think?" She said smiling.

Blake shrugs "I dunno."

Rose lowers her outfit, disappointed with her brother. "What you mean 'dunno.'"

"I'm no good with dresses and outfits. I mean, I'm looking but not getting anythin'."

Rose places her dress down and help Blake with the clothes "Men. Useless."

Rose picked out a black suit with a blue waistcoat and black smart shoes. She also found a black tie for the suit.

"There!" She said smiling "Put that on."

Blake takes the clothes "Thanks."

The two put on the clothes that Rose picked out and gone back. Both of them nervously walked out of the room, heading to the control room.

 **TARDIS CONSOLE ROOM**

where the Doctor is wiring up with something with his Sonic Screwdriver beneath the console.

He looks up, noticing Rose "Blimey!"

Rose chuckles "Don't laugh."

The Doctor didn't take his eyes off her "You look beautiful."

Rose looks up at the Doctor, surprised what he said. Blake turns to the console, not saying anything.

The Doctor looks back down "Considering."

"Considering what?"

The Doctor looks back up "That your human."

Blake chuckles "Haha! Friend-zoned."

Rose chuckles, slapping him in the arm again "Shut up!"

Blake looks back at the Doctor "So, Doctor. You gonna get changed or what?"

The Doctor looks at his clothes "I've changed my jumper. Come on!" He climbs out of the pit he was in.

Rose holds he hand up "You, stay right there! You've done this before. This is mine."

Rose runs off to the TARDIS doors, the Doctor looks at Blake smiling "You look good."

Blake pulls his collar, feeling uncomfortable "I'm not good with clothes. Give me a hoody and jeans and I will be happy for a week."

The Doctor smiled "I know exactly how you feel. Or at least I think I do."

The Doctor pats Blake on the arm and drags him out the TARDIS.

 **OUTSIDE THE TARDIS**

Blake walks out the TARDIS, seeing what the outside Be holds, where snow is falling around him. The street looks different compared to the past. He looked around thinking 'How beautiful…' he thought.

He takes his foot down and stared at the hold buildings and notice the Doctor, putting his hands in his pockets, smiling at the twins standing in front of him.

"Ready for this?" He asked smiling at the excitement of Victorian town, holding Roses arm. "Here we go. History." He walks out of the TARDIS, grinning at the snow while Rose walks with him. Blake looked at the ground and laughing to himself about how crazy the situation that he is in.

Blake looks up smiling and runs to the two, ready for their new adventure.

 **To BE CONTINUED**


	7. The Unquiet Dead PART 2

**ALL PROPERTIES BELONG TO BBC! I only own Blake**

 **VICTORIAN TOWN**

The Doctor and the Tylers are walking Passed the carriages and looking around. They seen carol singers and Horses pulling up carriages instead of people in jeans and cars. Blake looks around and notice that some people carrying a candle lights in the street. The whole town amazed Rose at how beautiful that town is and how different compared to the 21st Century. Blake on the other hand, looks at the town and horse carriers feeling uncertain about the town "This don't feel like Italy to me."

Rose chuckles "You never been to Italy, how would you know?"

Blake shrugs "True." Smiling.

The Doctor picked up the newspaper and reads it. He lifts up his head, disappointed.

"Blake's right. I think I got the flight a bit wrong." He said, embarrassed.

Rose carries on looking around "I don't care."

"It's not 1860. Its 1869." The Doctor said, lowering his head down.

"I don't care." She said chuckling.

"And it's not Naples."

Blake smirked "I thought so." He said, raising his head proudly.

"It's Cardiff." The Doctor says bluntly.

Rose and Blake stops on their tracks, feeling disappointed at the statement.

Blake looks at Rose "I thought you didn't care?"

Rose looked at Blake "So did I." She groaned.

The two runs to back to the Doctor.

"You can't fly that thing, can you?" Asked Blake.

The Doctor looks at Blake, offended "Yes I can!"

Rose smirks "No you can't. How many times have you've gotten to where you wanted to go?"

The Doctor looks down "few times. But, fair point." He lifts his head up smiling "But who cares. We here for the fun and the mystery of where we are not bored and knowing every single details."

The three hear a scream.

"Like that!" The Doctor said, showing a huge grin as throwing the newspaper away from behind him and running to where the sound is coming from, with the twins following behind.

 **IN THE THEATRE**

The three ran to one of the studio's, where more members of the audience are running away. They finally reached to the Theatre Room, noticing a blue type entity floating in the air, away from an elderly woman.

"The hell is that?" Asked Blake, shocked at what he is seeing.

The Doctor smiled at what he is seeing "Fantastic!"

The three run in to see an entity who leaves an elderly pale woman as she collapsed to the ground. The Doctor runs to the stage, seeing a man on it, angry at what just happened.

"Did you see where it came from?" Asked the Doctor, excited at what he is seeing.

The man fixes his eyes at the Doctor in rage. "Ah, the wag reveals himself, does he? I trust you're satisfied sir?!" He yelled.

Blake looks at the man, smiling "Did he blow up your performance?" He asked, remembering what happened when he first met the Doctor.

The man shakes his head "No…"

Blake chuckled "Well you got nothing to complain about, where I'm standing."

Rose looks at the distance, seeing a man and a woman dragging the elderly out the Theatre "Oi! Leave her alone!" She runs out, trying to save the unconscious woman "Doctor, I'll get them!"

The Doctor turns to Rose "Be careful!" He runs on top of the stage, looking at the ghost "Did it say anything? Can it speak? I'm the Doctor by the way."

The man looks away, annoyed "A Doctor? You look more like a Navvy."

The Doctor pulls his jumper in annoyance "What's wrong with this jumper?"

Blake looks at it "Terrible colour?"

The Doctor shakes his head "Unlikely. It's my favourite colour."

The ghost flies to a gas lamp near it.

"What's it doing?" Asked Blake, looking at the gas lamp.

The Doctor observes what the spirit is doing, amazed at what he is seeing "Its made of gas. Come on, lets get Rose.

 **OUTSIDE THE THEATRE**

The two ran back out of the theatre and find find Rose being taken away in a hearse by a old man and a young woman.

"Oi! Stop! What the hell are you two doing!?" Shouted Blake, trying to grab the attention of the kidnappers.

The man from the Theatre runs to us grabbing the Doctor "You're not escaping me, sir. What do you know about that hobgoblin, hmm? Projection on glass, I suppose?"

"I don't care about your stupid crap at the moment!" Spat Blake, more worried about Rose than a ghost flying around the Theatre.

The Doctor finds another hearse near them and opens the door, jumping inside it "follow that hearse." The Doctor said pointing.

Blake jumps in, sitting next to him "And quickly!"

"I can't do that." Said the driver.

"Why not?" Asked the Doctor, confused.

The man pops his head in their carriage "I'll tell you why not. I'll give you a very good reason on why not. Because this is my coach!"

The Doctor grabs the mans hand "Well get in then." He said dragging him in the carriage.

Blake turns to the driver "Now step on it, will ya!"

"Sorry sir?" asked the Driver, confused on his demand.

Blake rubs his forhead, annoyed at the driver "Or whip it. I don't care just hurry up!"

The driver whips the horse and chases the kidnappers.

"Come on you're losing them!" Said the Doctor.

The driver looks at the man "Everything in order Mr. Dickens?"

"No it's not!" Shouted the man, frustrated that two strangers that they are stealing his hearse and dragging him inside while his performance was ruined.

The Doctor looks at the man "What did he say?" He said, looking at the man strangely

"Let me say this first. I'm not without a sense of humour."

The Doctor smiles "Dickens?"

"Yes." Said the man, feeling bit taken back by his question.

"Charles Dickens?"

Blake ignored the Doctors excitement of who the stranger is. Why should he? He's more concerned about his sister at the moment.

"Yes." Said Charles.

"The Charles Dickens?"

The Driver finally speaks "Should I remove the two gentlemen sir?"

The Doctor turns to Blake "Did you hear that Blake? It's Charles Dickens!"

Blake eyes widen at Charles "No way!" Blake Says sarcastically.

Blake look straight ahead, of what the driver is doing, not making eye contact with the Doctor or Charles

The Doctor then looks at Charles "I've read them all. Like Oliver Twist and the Great Expectation. And what is the other one, the one with the ghost?"

Charles looks at the Doctor "Christmas Carol?"

The Doctor looks away, dismissing the answer "No, no, no, the one with the trains. The Signal Man, that's it. Terrifying! The best short story ever written. You're a genius."

The Driver speaks again "You want me to get rid of them sir?"

Charles looks at the driver, smiling "Ah, no I think they can stay."

Blake snickers in the corner "I can tell you right now Mr. Dickens that you got yourself a number one fan right there."

Charles looks at Blake "What exactly makes him a fan? In what way does he resemble a means of keeping oneself cool?"

The Doctor shakes his head "No, it means fanatic, devoted to. Mind you, I've got to say, that American bit in Martin Chuzzlewit, what's that about? Was that just padding or what? I mean, it's rubbish, that bit."

Charles looks at the Doctor, confused by his criticism "I thought you said you was my fan?"

The Doctor smiles "Well, if you can't take criticisms."

Blake rubs his face annoyed that the Doctor isn't more concerned over his sister "Okay! I'm glad you met your hero, now can we go back to saving Rose please?"

The Doctor snaps back to reality "You're right. I'm sorry." He turns to the driver "Come on faster!"

Charles looks at the coach in front of them "Whose exactly is in that hearse?"

Blake turns to Charles, realising that he is dragging a man into his mad world without an explanation "Its my twin sister. She's been taken by those two kidnappers in there."

The Doctor looks at Blake "And it's my fault. You two are in my care now you both are in danger."

Dickens attitude changes "Why are we wasting my time talking about dry old books? This is much more important. Driver, be swift! The chase is on!"

Blake smiles at Charles. He wished he read Charles's book now instead on watching Them on the TV. Blake loves watching the Christmas Carol every year on Christmas or watching Oliver! The Musical when he was a kid.

"Thanks Mr. Dickens." Blake says to Charles, smiling at the man.

"That'a boy Charlie!"

Charles looks at the Doctor, annoyed "Nobody calls me Charlie."

The Doctor smirks at him "The ladies do."

"How did you know that?" Asked Charles.

The Doctor turns to Charles in excitement "I told you I'm your-"

Blake and Charles both groaned unison "Number one fan."

The carriage finally stopped at its tracks. The Doctor and Charles both looks out of the carriage to find that the kidnappers are taking Rose to one of the buildings.

Charles shakes his head "I do not believe it. Why on Earth would the Undertaker take a young child like her?"

"Undertakers? Seriously?" Asked Blake, shocked at the statement. Blake finds this very ironic, since he just saw a ghost and now at the Undertakers.

The Doctor shakes his head "They were in a rush to get in as well." He said notice how the kidnappers came in with Rose and the elderly woman.

Blake looks at the two "You don't think that woman died at the Theatre, right?" He asks, getting nervous by the second.

Charles looks at Blake "Well this might sound a bit odd young man, but I did noticed her face looked a bit more paler than it should be before she collapsed."

The Doctor jumps out smiling "Well we can't just sit around here chin wagging. I say we knock on the door and ask."

Charles and Blake both leave the carriage, and Charles turns to the Driver to wait around her for a bit while they rescue Rose.

 **OUTSIDE THE UNDERTAKERS**

As the three reach to the front door, Charles knocks on the door and waits for an answer.

A maid opens the door and looks at the three.

"I'm sorry sir but we closed." She said politely.

Blake mockingly chuckles at her "Why? Do the dead have schedules? Do they have to call up to let you know they might be late? No I don't think so. I know you have my sister and I demand you let her go!" He said, trying not too angry at her, even though Blake finds it hard at this precise moment.

The maid feels uncomfortable, frightened of Blake's rage "I'm sorry sir but we have not seen your sister."

Blake felt rage in his veins going stronger by the second "Don't give me that crap! You have her, I saw you. Now bring her out!" He yells, loud enough to wake the dead itself, as he slams his hand on the door.

The maid jumps, feeling more nervous by the second.

The Doctor looks at the two and smiles "If I were you I do as he says. I'm actually terrified of this bloke right now and I am a lot older than him."

The maid looks at the two "I am really sorry sir but I have no recollection of your sister." She lied again.

The Doctor notices the gas lamp behind the maid flaring a little bit.

"Having trouble with the gas?" He said.

Charles and Blake notices as well "What in Shakespeare is going on?" Asked Charles, seeing the strange flicker.

Blake pushes his way in as the Doctor follows, walking up to the gas lamp.

The Maid looks at the two "You two aren't allowed in sirs."

Blake looks at the flicker "You think that's where that blue ghost thing is?" He asks, getting nervous by the second.

The Doctor places his head on the wall "I think so. It's the only explanation on that strange flicker. Something is living inside the gas."

There was the scream making the Doctor and Blake look up.

The Doctor turns to Charles "That's her!"

The Doctor dashes off to the corridor as Blake follows. Behind Blake is Charles and the Maid running behind, trying to find Rose in one of the rooms in the house.

 **CORRIDORS**

The Doctor and Blake run past the old man, angry that the three strangers in his house "How dare you sir." The man says to the Doctor "This is my house!" He says to Blake as he run pass the old man.

"Yes! And it's a very nice house!" Blake said sarcastically, running as fast as he can to find Rose.

The Doctor and Blake find a door that the noise of Rose's screams are coming from. Blake tries to open the door but it won't budge.

"It's locked!" Said Blake, panicking, as he keeps trying to push as hard as he can.

The Doctor moved Blake out the way "Lets make an entrance shall we?" The Doctor kicks the door open.

 **INSIDE THE CHAPPEL**

In the room was Rose being choked by two zombified people. One of them is a young man and the other is an elderly woman from the Theatre.

"I think this is my dance." The Doctor said, dragging Rose away from the two zombies.

Charles looks at the two undead people, not believing his eyes "It's a prank. It must be. We under some mesmeric influence."

The Doctor stares at the two, not making any eye contact to Charles "No they're not. The dead are walking."

Blake smiles at the two "Can one of you talk? Oh, please can one of you say 'Brains' for me." Blake said excitedly, imitating a zombie from the horror movies.

The Doctor chuckled at Blake's joke while everyone else looks at Blake like an idiot. Rose looks at her younger brother as he looks at her, relieved that she is safe.

"Glad your safe though." Said Blake, turning to her for the massive hug ever.

Rose returns the hug "Glad you got here on time." Rose lets go of Blake and notice Charles behind her "Whose he?"

The Doctor smirks "Charles Dickens."

Blake shrugs "They bonded on the hearse, not long ago."

Rose turns away "Oh, okay." She said, happy to accept the explanation.

The Doctor turns to the dead "My names the Doctor. Who are you then? What do you want?"

The dead man speaks "Failing. Open the rift, we're dying. Trapped in this form, cannot sustain, help us." The two dead open their mouths and the blue spirits float in the air and to the lamps, leaving the loft collapsed to the floors again.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	8. The Unquiet Dead PART 3

**ALL PROPERTIES BELONG TO THE BBC! I ONLY OWN BLAKE**

 **LIVING ROOM**

Rose is is pacing and yelling at the old man, known as 'Mr Sneed' about everything that he has done to her tonight.

"First of all you drug me. Then you kidnap me, and don't think I didn't feel your hands having a quick wonder you dirty old man."

The Doctor snickers quietly to himself while Blake looks away, knowing full well that Mr Sneed is going to get an earful tonight.

Mr Sneed looks at Rose, turning red "I won't be spoken to like this!" He shrieked.

Rose stands in front of the man "Then you stuck me in a room full of zombies. And if that's not enough, you swan off and left me to die. So come on talk!"

Mr Sneed yells "Its not my fault it's this house!"

Blake looks at Mr Sneed, curious at what he just said about the old house and the ghosts that are inside.

Mr Sneed looks at everyone, uncomfortable that everyone is staring "Its always has a reputation. Haunted. But I never had much bother until a few months back. And the stiffs." Mr Sneed stops himself like he said a forbidden word "the eh, dear departed. Started getting restless."

Dickens stands up in annoyance "Tommyrot." He mutters, not believing Mr Sneed story.

"You witnessed it!" Said Mr Sneed, pointing out what happened "Can't keep the beggars down, sir. They walk. And it's the queerest thing, but they hang on to scraps."

The Doctor and Blake see the woman in the maids clothing, where they found out that her name is 'Gwyneth'. Gwyneth is giving the two strangers their teas.

"Two sugars sir, just how you like it." She said as she gives the Doctor tea "And one sugar for you sir." She said to Blake as she hands one to him.

Mr Sneed continued his experience with the spectres "One old fellow who used to be a sexton almost walked into his own memorial service." He turns to Charles "Just like the old lady going to your performance, sir, just as she planned."

Charles stands up from his seat, finally one his last straw on Mr Sneeds story "Morbid fantasy." He grumbles.

The Doctor looks at Charles, annoyed that Charles refuse to believe the evidence with his two eyes "Oh, come on Charles. You were there."

Charles looks at the Doctor "I saw nothing but an illusion."

"If you going to deny it then don't waste my time. Just shut up!" The Doctor snaps.

Charles looks away, hurt at what the the Doctor said.

Blake looks at Mr Sneed "What about the gas Mr Sneed? It keeps flickering every time they appear." Said Blake, more curious about the gas more than anything else.

The Doctor smiles at Blake's observation. Mr Sneed looks at Blake "Oh, that's new sir. Never seen anything like that before."

The Doctor looks down on the floor "Means it's getting stronger and the rift is getting wider and something sneaking through." The Doctor deduced.

Blake looks at the Doctor "What's a rift?" He asks.

"A weak point in time and space. A connection between this place and another. That's the cause of ghost stories, most of the time." The Doctor said.

Mr Sneed looks at the Doctor, finally figured out something "That's how I got this house so cheap. Stories going back through generation."

Charles walks off the room, frustrated that everyone is believing this story than actually trying to figure out the real conclusion about how the dead were standing.

Sneed continues the history of the house "Echoes in the dark, queer songs in the air, and this feeling like a shadow passing over your soul."

Blake starts shivering "Thanks for the image." He said, trying to push everything that Sneed away from his mind.

Mr Sneed smiles at Rose "Mind you, truth be told, it's been good for business. Just what people expect from a gloomy old trade like mine."

Blake looks at him "Yeah. I bet it's a killing." He said mockingly.

Blake walks out of the room, frustrated.

 **HALLWAY**

Blake walks down to the hallway and sees Gwyneth walking past with a tray of cups and cloths on her arm.

"Hey Gwyneth. Need any help?" Blake said smiling.

Gwyneth looks at Blake, nervously "No sir, it is fine thank you."

Blake puts his hands in his pockets "You sure? Seems like Mr Sneed gets you to do stuff like this all the time. Does he help you out or not?"

Gwyneth shakes her head "No sir. But it's fine. I'm happy to help as I can even with everything that is going on."

Blake shrugs, decide to leave it "Okay but try saying that to Rose. I bet you she'll ignore what you say and try to help out anyway." He said smiling.

Gwyneth chuckles at his statement "I can see you two are very close." Gwyneth smile fades, feeling guilty of kidnapping her and locking her up with the undead ghost monsters "I must apologise for our behaviour sir. We only tried to bring Mrs Redpath back from the Theatre and we just panicked when Rose came to us sir."

Blake smiles, holding Gwyneth hand "Hey. No harm done. She's safe that's all that matters. And I'm sorry for losing my temper earlier."

Gwyneth takes a little breather, relieved that Blake is not mad for kidnapping his sister.

"You are a good man sir. I can tell you are very brave. And you are funny too as well sir."

Blake scratches the back of his head, getting embarrassed at the compliments "Ah, thanks."

"And you struggled a lot haven't you?" She said, making Blake look at her in the eyes, surprised at what she said.

It gave Blake another chill down his spine but not in the way of ghost stories. It's actually more like he is part of a ghost story.

"How did you know that?" He asks.

Gwyneth looks up, realised what she said and walks away from him "I'm sorry sir. I must go back to my duties."

Blake looks at her as she walks away from him. Blake had all these questions in his head like 'how does she know about my struggles?' Or 'why she did she ran away like that?' Blake runs through everything in his mind and tries to think of a perfect explanation other than she can see the future. Blake asks himself if he gave himself away, but can't think of anything. Blake then finds Charles and the Doctor walking out of one of the rooms.

"Doctor!" Blake calls, grabbing his attention. "Doctor, there something really strange going on here."

The Doctor looks at him "What? A ghost is haunting this house and you now just came here to tell me that you just realised that this house is strange?" He asks confusingly.

Blake shakes his head "No, I meant Gwyneth. I just spoke to her and she mentioned about how much I 'struggled a lot.' I never said anything of the sort about my life." Blake points out.

The Doctor looks at him in the eyes "You sure Rose didn't say anything?"

Blake looks at the side of the room "I doubt it. It's not a story you share with people, is it?"

The Doctor nods, agreeing with Blake's conclusion. The two walk down the corridor to try and find Gwyneth.

The Doctor turns to Blake as they continued walking "You know you are absolutely fantastic. You know that?"

Blake looks at him "Why?" He asks.

The Doctor smiles "Well you asked the right questions. Like the gas, you pointed that out on the spot."

Blake shrugs "I guess I have my moments." He said, thankful about the Doctor's compliment.

 **INSIDE THE PANTRY**

The Doctor and Blake finally found Gwyneth, who is with Rose talking. The two over hears the girls conversation in the room.

"The things you see. The darkness. The Big Bad Wolf."

The Doctor and Blake both standing by the doorway in the pantry, seeing Gwyneth walking backwards, afraid of what she saw and what said to Rose.

"I'm sorry." Gwyneth whispers.

"It's alright." Rose said, trying to comfort the girl.

"I can't help it. Ever since I was a little girl, my mam said I had the sight. She told me to hide it" she squeaked, afraid of what came out of her mouth.

The Doctor speaks, frightening the girls while Blake has his hands in his pockets again "But it's getting stronger. More powerful, is that right?" Asked the Doctor.

Gwyneth looks at the Doctor "All the time sir. Every night. Voices in my head." Gwyneth looks away, ashamed of her special 'gift'.

"You were born on top of the rift. You're part of it. You're the key." The Doctor said.

Gwyneth looks at the man "I tried to make sense of it sir. Consulted with spiritualists, table rappers, all sorts."

The Doctor looks at her "Well that should help. You can show us what to do."

Gwyneth looks at the Doctor more closely "What to do where sir?"

The Doctor smirks "We're gonna have a seance."

Blake looks at the Doctor "No we are not!" He snaps.

The Doctor looks at Blake "Yes we are!"

Blake turns his body to the Doctor, sternly "Have you never seen a horror movie before? Ghosts equals bad. Why? Because of seances!"

The Doctor looks at Blake in the eyes "But we are not dealing with ghosts Blake. There's no such thing. There must be another explanation. And that is what we're gonna find out, weather you like it or not."

The Doctor leaves as Gwyneth follows behind.

Rose looks at Blake "I have a bad feeling about this." She whispers to him.

Blake looks at her "I thought it was just me." He whispers back "All this because of what? They wanted to walk in dead bodies? Fat chance."

Rose nods, agreeing with her younger brother and drags him out of the pantry

 **INSIDE THE LIVING ROOM**

An hour later, the Doctor has gathered everyone around the table. Blake feels uncomfortable being there, unsure what is going to happen. The blue flying ghosts inside dead bodies and flying in the gas pipes also makes him nervous but something else is bothering him, like why do they want the deceased bodies.

Gwyneth looks at everyone "This is how Madam Mortlock summons those from the Land of Mists, down in big town. Come, we must all join hands."

Charles stands up, again getting frustrated "I can't take part in this."

The Doctor looks up "Humbug? Come on, open mind."

Charles turns to the Doctor "This is precisely the cheap mummery I strive to unmask. Seance? othing but luminous tambourines and a squeeze box concealed between the knees. This girl knows nothing."

The Doctor looks at Charles "Now don't antagonise her." The Doctor perks up "I love a happy medium." He said looking at Rose.

Rose chuckles "I can believe you've just said that!"

Blake smirks and then looks up at Charles "Listen, it would only take a second right? It ain't going to waste your time, innit? And if she does turn out to be a fake, you can go home, right?"

Charles thinks about it for a moment "Right."

Blake smiles "Well if you do this then it's over and done with. So sit down."

Charles, reluctantly sits on his seat, while the Doctor looks at Blake "I thought you said you didn't want to do this? Said bad stuff happens in horror movies?" He said, confused as to why Blake is happy doing this.

Blake looks at him confidently "It will be bad. I'm just waiting to be proven right. You wait and see."

The Doctor shrugs and accept Blake's crazy theory.

Everyone holds each other's hands "Now Gwyneth, reach out." The Doctor said, showing lot of confidence in the woman he just met.

Gwyneth takes a deep breath and looks up in the ceiling "Speak to us. Are you there? Spirits, come. Speak to us that we may relieve your burden."

Gwyneth head shot up to the ceiling and soon everyone hears whisperings in the room.

"Can you hear that?" Asked Rose.

Charles looks at everyone "Nothing can happen. This is sheer folly."

"Look at her!" Rose said sternly, looking at Gwyneth.

"I see them. I hear them." Gwyneth said as the blue gas drifts on top of everyones heads.

"What's it saying." Rose asks to the Doctor.

The Doctor looks up "Can't get through the rift." He looks at Gwyneth "Gwyneth its not controlling you, you're controlling it. Now look deep. Allow them through."

Gwyneth gasps "I can't."

Blake looks at her "Gwyneth you can. I know you can."

Doctor smiles "He right. Just believe in it. I have faith in you, Gwyneth. Make the link."

Gwyneth lowers her head as her eyes shut, focusing. Moments later she opens her eyes "Yes…"

The 3 ghosts appear floating over Gwyneth.

Mr Sneed gasps "Oh my god. Spirits from the other side."

"The other side of the universe." The Doctor corrected.

Blake smiles "Hey look. It's the Christmas past, present and future."

The Doctor looks at him and chuckles at the random joke, while Rose shushes Blake.

"Pity us. Pity the Gealth. There's so little time, help us." The Gealth begs, as they speak through Gwyneth like a speaker.

The Doctor looks up them "What do you want us to do?" He asks.

"The rift. Take the girl to the rift. Make the bridge." They instructed.

"What for?" The Doctor asks curiously.

"We are so very few. The last of our kind. We face extinction." They said.

Blake looks at them curiously "Why? What's happened?"

The Gealth looks at him "Once we had physical form like you. But then the war came."

Charles looks at them, amazed "War-what war?" He asks.

"The time war. The whole universe convulsed." Rose and Blake look at the Doctor's face looking down, regretting what he did but also regrets what happens to the Gealth "The Time War raged. Invisible to smaller species but devastating to higher forms. Our bodies wasted away. We're trapped in this gaseous state." The Gealth said.

The Doctor looks back up "So that's why you need the corpses?" He asks.

"We want to stand tall, to feel the sunlight, to live again. We need a physical form, and your dead are abandoned. They're going to waste. Give them to us."

Rose looks at the Doctor "But we can't."

The Doctor looks at her "Why not?"

Rose looks at the table slowly "It not… I mean it's not-"

"-It's not decent? Not polite? It could save their lives?" The Doctor said.

Blake looks at the Doctor "She's right though. I mean it's like walking over their graves. We can't do this."

The Doctor looks at him "Why not? If we have to save someone why not let the dead help." He said coldly.

"Open the rift. Let the Gelth through. We're dying. Help us. Pity the Gelth." Soon the Gealth go back to the gas lamps and leaves the room as Gwyneth faints on the table. Rose stands up and runs to Gwyneth, making sure she's safe while Charles and Mr Sneed look down, surprised at what just happened.

"All true. It's all true." Charles said, finally admitting the truth.

Blake looks at Gwyneth and the Doctor, feeling that the Gealth are still hiding their true intention.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


	9. The Unquiet Dead PART 4

**ALL** **PROPERTIES BELONG TO THE BBC! I only own Blake**

 **LIVING ROOM**

After the seance, Gwyneth wakes up finding herself on the chaise lounge. Rose is next to her, comforting Gwyneth. Blake is standing next to Charles who is standing beside the shelfs. Blake has his arms crossed looking at his shoes, trying to figure out why the Gealth true motivation.

"It's alright. You just asleep." Rose said, making sure Gwyneth doesn't get up too fast.

Gwyneth looks at Rose "But my angels Miss. they came didn't they? They need me?" She asks, worried about the Gealth.

The Doctor looks at her "They do need you Gwyneth. Your the only one that can help."

"I told you, leave her alone. She's exhausted and she's not fighting your battles." Rose tells the Doctor.

Blake looks at Gwyneth, concerned of her safety "She's right Doctor. We can't put her through that again. For starters, we don't even know if the Gealth are friendly, considering they tried to kill Rose here."

The Doctor looks at Blake "They needed humans to walk, that is all."

"That's nice. But don't the living get to say of it?" Asked Blake, getting annoyed that the Doctor isn't listening to him.

The Doctors eyes fixed on Blake, getting ready to start another comeback.

Mr Sneed, sensing the issue, changes the conversation back to the Gealth "Sorry sir, what did you say Doctor about those creatures? Explain it again. What are they?"

Doctor turns to Mr Sneed, calming down "Aliens." He said plainly.

"Like foreigners you mean?" He asks blankly.

The Doctor nods "Pretty foreign, yeah." He points up the ceiling "From up there."

Mr Sneed's eyes widened "Brecon?" He asks.

The Doctor tilts his head "Close. And they've been trying to get through from Brecon to Cardiff but the road's blocked." The Doctor said, using Earth roads as an example to why the Gealth are getting through the rift. "Only a few can get through and even then they're weak. They can only test drive the bodies for so long, then they have to revert to gas and hide in the pipes."

"Which is why they need the girl." Said Charles.

Rose looks at the Doctor "They're not having her."

Blake unfolds his arms "I agree. Something about them doesn't make them feel quiet right."

The Doctor looks at both of them "But she can help. Living on the rift, she becomes part of it. She can open it, make a bridge and let them through."

Blake looks at Gwyneth, concerned for her safety "But you can't seriously trust them. Look what they put her through."

The Doctor looks at Gwyneth and back at Blake "She can close it and send the Gealth back if things aren't quite straight forward. But I can't just sit here and do nothing if they're really in danger."

Charles then moves away from the fireplace, laughing at how big the universe is "Incredible. Ghosts that are not ghosts but beings from another world, who can only exist in our world by inhabiting cadavers." He chuckles.

"Good system. It might work." The Doctor said plainly.

Rose stands up, shock at what the Doctor said and walks up next to him.

"You can't let them run around in dead bodies!" Rose shouted, disgusted of the idea.

"Why not? It's like recycling." The Doctor said, shrugging.

Blake looks at the Doctor, too in disgust "But those people used to be alive! How would you feel if someone uses your body as a test vehicle?"

The Doctor smirks "I did have experience on those."

Blake eyes fixed on the man, ignoring at what he said "Those used to be living people!"

Rose nods, agreeing "And we should respect them. Even in death."

The Doctor looks at the two "Do you have a donor card?"

Rose looks down, can't find the words to respond to that "That's-that's different."

Blake looks at her then back at the Doctor "It is different. We gave the Doctors permission to use our bodies. Those people that died? They didn't give us the permission at all. We should respect their privacy." Blake said, pointing down the hallway.

The Doctor looks at the two "But it's morality though Blake. They might not signed up for it but the Gealth did. So get used to it or go home!"

Blake and Rose looked away from the Doctor.

"You heard what they said, time's short. I can't worry about a few corpses when the last of the Gelth could be dying." The Doctor said softly.

Rose looks back at the Doctor "I don't care. They're not using her."

Blake looks at Rose "But he's right. It's annoying but the Doctors right." Blake said, gritting his teeth "But come on. You seriously can't just stand there and think it's a little bit odd?"

The Doctor looks at Gwyneth and back at Blake "I've got to hope that I'm doing the right thing. And hope I'm right about this."

Blake shakes his head "I'm not putting Gwyneth through that because of hope."

Gwyneth sits up straight and looks at the three "Don't I get a say sir?" She asks.

Blake and Rose turns to her.

"Look. You don't understand what's going on." Rose said, sympathetically.

Gwyneth smiles "You would say that Miss. Because that's very clear inside your head, that you think I'm stupid."

"That's not fair!" Rose said, objectively.

Blake puts his hands in his pockets "She's just worries about you is all." Blake said.

Gwyneth smiles at Blake "I can see in your mind, you believe that my angels have some kind of motive. That everything you heard was lies yet you have no evidence to say otherwise."

Blake looks away, trying not to say anything offensive "Well-"

"Things might be very different where both of you are from. But here and now, I know my own mind, and the angels need me." She looks at the Doctor "Doctor, what do I do?"

"You don't have to do anything." Said the Doctor, trying not to push Gwyneth any further.

Gwyneth eyes lit up "They've been singing to me since I was a child, sent by my Mam in a holy mission. So tell me."

The Doctor smiles, happy that Gwyneth is up for the mission "We need to find the rift."

Blake and Rose looked at each other, disappointed that Gwyneth is going to go through this plan. Rose doesn't like the idea of the Gealth in dead bodies while Blake doesn't trust them at all.

The Doctor paces, looking around the whole room, thinking "This house is on a weak spot, so there must be a spot that's weaker than any other." The Doctor turns to Mr Sneed "Mr Sneed, what's the weakest part of this house? The place where most of the ghosts have been seen?"

My Sneed thinks for a moment "that would be…" he looks up "The morgue."

Blake looks up at the ceiling "Of course it is. Every horror movie cliche."

Everyone looks at Blake, confused of the word 'Movie' while Rose and the Doctor smiled at his joke.

 **IN THE MORGUE**

Some time later, under the house is full of dead bodies wrapped under a mattress. The group walks inside a cold damp room. The whole room is too cold for Blake as he looks around, uncomfortable at seeing more of the dead inside. Blake felt chills in his spine, but knows for a certain that it has nothing to do with the heat in that room.

"I'm telling you. This gonna end badly." Moaned Blake, bitting his lower lip.

The Doctor's eyes shot at Blake "Would you shut up, Blake. I know what I'm doing."

Blake's eyes fixed at the Doctor, angry that knowing his opinion of the situation doesn't matter to the Doctor at all.

Rose looks at the Doctor "The thing is, Doctor, the Gelth don't succeed, 'cos I know they don't. I know for a fact there weren't corpses walking around in 1869."

"Times in flux. Changing every second. Your cozy little world can be rewritten like…" he flicks his fingers "That! Nothing is safe, remember that. Nothing."

Charles looks at the whole room "Doctor. I think this whole room is getting colder.

Blake looks at the arch "I think, they might be coming." He said, getting nervous by the second.

The Gealth appear from the gas lamp "You've come to help. Praise the Doctor. Praise him."

Rose shouts at them "Promise you won't hurt her." She said, terrified of Gwyneth safety.

Blake turns to the Doctor and back at the Gealth, getting more chills on is spine by the second.

The Doctor takes a step "I'll take you somewhere else after the transfer. Somewhere you can make proper bodies. This isn't a permanent solution, alright."

Gwyneth innocently looks at the angels, admiring them "My angels. I can help them live."

The Doctor looks at her and nods "Okay, where's the weakest point?"

"Here beneath the arch." The Gealth speaks.

Gwyneth walks under the arch, in front of the Gealth as they float behind her.

"Beneath the arch." Gwyneth Repeated, trying to follow the Gealth's instructions.

Rose walks up to her, holding Gwyneths hand "You don't have to do this." She said, trying to change Gwyneth's mind.

Gwyneth smiles "My angels."

Gwyneth lets go of Rose's hand and looks straight ahead, like being possessed.

"Establish the bridge. Reach out to the void. Let us through!" The Gealth instructed.

"Yes, I can see you. I can see you. Come!" The servant girl said.

"Bridgehead establishing." The Gealth said.

"Come to me. Come to this world, poor lost souls."

"It is begun, the bridge is made."

Gwyneth opens her mouth and blue gas comes out.

"She has given herself to the Gealth. The bridge is open. We descend."

The Gealth turns into a red flame devil. The Gealth's voice grew deeper and darker. More Gealth's all flying in from the rift, more so than the Gealth said they were.

"I bloody knew they were lying!" Blake mumbled.

Charles turns to the red Gealth "You said there were only few in number." He yelled, surprised by the more Gealth's.

"A few billion. And all of us are in need of corpses." The Gealth said, as the Gealth's enter the corpses sat they all rise up.

Mr Sneed runs to Gwyneth, holding her hand "Gwyneth, stop this. Listen to your master. This has gone far enough." Gwyneth doesn't respond to Mr Sneed's demands, as she stands there, staring from the distance "Stop dabbling, child, and leave these things alone, I beg of you" Mr Sneed begs.

Blake notices one of the zombies walking up behind him.

"Mr Sneed watch out!" Blake shouted as he grabs him, dragging Mr Sneed away from the corpses.

Mr Sneed looks at Blake "You saved me."

Blake looks at him "Did I? Barely notice." He said sarcastically, more concerned about keeping everyone alive and thinking on how to stop the Gealth.

The Doctor looks around, noticing that more deceased are rising "I think it's gone a little bit wrong." He said.

The Gealth finally found the bodies and rises up while Blake and Mr Sneed slowly walks near the door to the hall "March with us. Join the legion of the Gealth."

Charles is standing there, getting anxious by the second.

"We need bodies. All of you. Dead." The Gealths said, finally walking to Rose and the Doctor.

The Doctor looks at Gwyneth "Gwyneth stop them! Send them back, now!"

Mr Sneed tries to get to Gwyneth but Blake holds him back "Please child! You must stop them. Please leave them alone!"

Blake looks at her while still holding to Mr Sneed "You gotta do this Gwyneth, or it's the end of everything." Blake begs.

"Five more bodies. Convert them. Make them vessels to the Gealth."

The dead backed Rose and the Doctor against the wall, behind a metal cage door.

Charles looks at the Doctor, unable to help "Doctor, I can't. I'm sorry." The Doctor locks Rose and himself inside the cage "This new world of yours is too much for me. I'm so-"

The Gealth screech, scaring Charles, making him run away in fear.

Mr Sneed looks at the zombies in horror, unable to stop them. Mr Sneed then runs away from the scene while Blake watches, trying to find a way to stop them but unsure to do anything.

"Blake get out of here!" Rose shouted at him.

"I can't just leave you two!" Blake shouts back, trying to find a way to save them.

"We'll be fine Blake, just get Mr Sneed and Charles out of here." The Doctor said.

Blake looks around, unsure what to do. The dead notices that Blake is standing by the door, and slowly walks to him. Blake, with no way of helping his sister and his friend, looks at the two "I'll come back. I promise." Blake runs out, hoping to find a plan to save Rose and the Doctor.

 **HALLWAY**

Blake runs down the hallway and notices Mr Sneed and Charles trying to open the front door.

"Open it! Hurry Mr Dickens!" Mr Sneed shouted, afraid of his own safety.

Blake looks at the two, disappointed "You two ain't going anywhere. We're going to save Rose, the Doctor and Gwyneth before the Gealth gets their hands on them." He said, deciding to take leadership of the two men.

Charles looks at Blake "We can't do much, sir. This new world, it's just too-"

Blake looks at Charles "Come on Mr Dickens. I know you can do it. You've got the greatest minds out there. If anyone that can help save the world is you. You can't just run away!"

Mr Sneed looks around "What can we do?" He asks "They're ghosts!"

Blake remembers what the Doctor said "No hang on. There's no such thing as ghosts. They're aliens. They hide in the gas pipes."

Charles looks at Blake, eyes widened "The gas!" Shouted Charles, scaring Mr Sneed.

Blake looks at Charles "Yes they made of gas, so what?" He asks.

Charles smiles "They are made of gas, are they not? If we can fill this whole house full of gas-"

Mr Sneed eyes widened, realising the idea "It can draw them out. Ah, Mr Dickens, you are a genius sir!"

Blake smiles, happy of the plan they've got "We got a plan! Mr Sneed, you fill the rooms upstairs. Charles you take the rooms downstairs. I'll go to the morgue and try to get the others out!"

Mr Sneed and Charles nod, happy with Blake's suggestion. Everyone spreads out, Charles and Mr Sneed are trying to turn each gas on as they can.

 **IN THE MORGUE**

Blake finally reaches to the Morgue, and sees the Doctor and Rose, holding hands, smiling "Im so glad that I met you both." The Doctor said.

"Me too." Rose said.

"Doctor! Turn the gas on! All of them!" Blake shouted.

The Doctor looks at Blake, confused "What you doing?" He asks.

"Saving your arses mostly." Blake reaches the gas on the opposite side of the room "Now turn it up!"

The Doctor, looking around, understands the plan "Brilliant. Gas."

Rose looks at the Doctor, confused "What, so we can choke to death instead?"

Blake looks at Rose "No, they made out of gas right? Fill the room out and the Gealth will be out of the bodies and be spreading out across the room."

The dead turns to Blake, slowly walking to him instead.

"I bloody hope this works." Blake said, slowly walking back, away from the dead.

The Doctor smiles "Live in hope!" The Doctor said, as he pulls the lever, filling the room full of gas, no escape for the Gealth.

The bodies all spread around the floor, while the Doctor and Rose gets out, Charles and Mr Sneed runs into the morgue, finding out that the plan worked.

"We did it!" Mr Sneed says, looking at the dead on the floor.

The Doctor turns to Gwyneth "Gwyneth send them back! They lying, they're not angels."

Gwyneth, lowers her body, unable to move "Liars." She said, quietly.

The Doctor takes a step closer "Look at me. If your Mother and Father could look down, and see this, they say the same. They gave you the strength now send them back!" The Doctor said as he walks up to her, trying to reach to Gwyneth.

Rose chokes and Blake holds his hand, trying to breath as much they can.

"Can't breathe." Rose said, unable to get any air.

The Doctor turns to Charles "Charles get everyone out of here."

Charles reaches to Rose.

"I'm not leaving her!" Rose said, moving her arm away from the man.

Blake takes the step forward, holding his hand closer to his mouth, but enough to be able to talk "Please Gwyneth. They nearly killed Mr Sneed. You have to send them back, please!" Blake, pleaded, trying his hardest to reach for her.

"They're too strong." Gwyneth said, motionless.

"Remember that world you saw? Rose and Blake's world? All those people. None of it will exist unless you send them back through the rift." The Doctor said, sternly.

"I can't send them back." Gwyneth said, looking dead in the Doctors eyes "But I can hold them. Hold them in this place, hold them here." Gwyneth slowly picks something out of her pocket "Get out!" She said.

In Gwyneth's hand is a box of matches.

Rose and Blake sees this in terror "You can't!" Rose shouts.

"You don't have to do this!" Blake shouts, trying grab the matches off her, but the Doctor grabs him away while Charles holds Rose.

"Leave this place!" Gwyneth said, raising her voice.

"Rose, Blake, get out. Go now. I won't leave her while she's still in danger. Now go! Both of you!"

Mr Sneed holds her hand "Please child come with us!" He begs.

The Doctor turns to Mr Sneed "Mr Sneed, please I've got this. Now go!"

Everyone leaves the morgue, while the Doctor stands there, trying to save Gwyneth.

 **OUTSIDE THE UNDERTAKERS**

Blake reaches to the front door and kicks it wide open and behind him was Rose, covering her mouth, struggling. Blake holds her by the shoulder and walks out of the house while Mr Sneed and Charles walks away from the house. Everyone looks at the building.

"Please Gwyneth." Mr Sneed's pleaded, praying that she will escape.

Blake and Rose look at the building, hoping that both the Doctor and Gwyneth will escape. The Doctor runs and jumps out of the house as the whole building exploded behind him.

The Doctor slowly stands up and notice that Blake and Rose are looking at him, wondering where Gwyneth is.

"She didn't make it?" Rose concluded.

The Doctor looks at her "I'm sorry, she closed the rift."

Charles looks up, tearing "At such a cost. That poor child."

Mr Sneed, starts tearing, looking up, knowing that his business is ruined and the girl that he took in died.

"I did try Rose, but Gwyneth was already dead. She had been for at least 5 minutes."

Blake looks at him "What you mean?"

The Doctor looks at Blake "I think she was dead from the minute she stood in that arch." He said, sympathetically.

"That's impossible. Gwyneth spoke to us. Talk to us. How can she do that?"

Charles looks at Blake "There are more things in Heaven and Earth than are dreamt of in your philosophy. Even for you, Doctor." He said, looking back at the house, refusing to make eye contact with the Doctor.

Mr Sneed, falls to the ground, grieving, while Blake looks up, no words to say of what just happened.

"She saved the world. The servant girl. No one will ever know." Rose said, heart broken.

Some time later, Mr Sneed takes a coach. Decided to stay at his sisters for the night. After the night he had, who can blame him?

 **OUTSIDE THE TARDIS**

The Doctor, Charles and the twins both leave Mr Sneed on the coach, and finds the TARDIS, just where the three left it.

The Doctor turns to Charles, smiling "Right then, Charlie boy, I've just got to go into my, er, shed. Won't be long." The Doctor puts his TARDIS key in the lock.

Rose smiles at Charles "What you gonna do now?" She asks.

Charles grins "I shall take the mail coach back to London, quite literally post-haste. This is no time for me to be on my own. I shall spend Christmas with my family and make amends to them. After all I've learned tonight, there can be nothing more vital."

Blake looks at him, happy that Charles decided to spend Christmas "Well family always comes first and they always forgive. Trust me on that one mate." He said, taping Charles on the shoulder, making Charles chuckle.

Charles, getting extremely excited "I believe you are right Blake, my boy. This morning, I thought I knew everything in the world. Now I know I've just started. All these huge and wonderful notions, Doctor. I'm inspired. I must write about them."

Rose looks at him, worried "You sure that's wise?" She asks, knowing that the people in the past or the present are not ready for that type of world.

Charles nods, "I shall be subtle at first. The Mystery of Edwin Drood still lacks an ending. Perhaps the killer was not the boy's uncle. Perhaps he was not of this Earth. The Mystery of Edwin Drood and the Blue Elementals. I can spread the word, tell the truth."

The Doctor smiles, shaking Charles's hand "Good luck with it."

Blake grins at Charles "Make sure you sign a copy for us. The Doctor, Rose and Blake!"

Charles laughs "Of course dear boy! You be the first on my list." He said, clapping his hands together. Blake shakes Charles's hand.

Rose smiles "Bye, then. And thanks." Rose said, as she holds Charles hand and kisses him on the cheek, making him blush.

"Oh, my dear. How modern. Thank you." The Doctor turns to unlock the TARDIS, making Charles confused "but, I don't understand. In what way is this goodbye? Where are you going?" He asks, unclear to why they entering the blue box.

Th Doctor point at the box "You see. In the shed."

Charles still got confused by the second "Upon my soul, Doctor, it's one riddle after another with you." Charles takes a second and thinks of one huge question "But after all these revelations, there's one mystery you still haven't explained. Answer me this. Who are you?"

Blake looks at the Doctor smiling "just a friend passing through."

"But you have such knowledge of future times. I don't wish to impose on you, but I must ask you." Charles takes a breath "My books. Doctor, do they last?"

Blake takes a step forward to him "Charles. If I can tell you one thing about the future. Is that those books would last forever."

Charles looks at Blake, astounded by what he said but smiles at him. The Doctor opens the TARDIS doors and the three enter inside, leaving Charles confused.

 **INSIDE THE TARDIS CONSOLE ROOM**

The Doctor runs to his console while Rose and Blake stands next to him, looking at the monitor of Charles.

"Doesn't that change history if he writes about blue ghosts?"

The Doctor crosses his arms "in the week its 1870 and that's the year he dies. Sorry, he'll never get to tell his story."

Blake and Rose both feel sad that the man that they help cheer up for the day will soon use "He was such a good bloke." Blake said.

The Doctor turns to the twins "But in your time, he was already dead. We've brought him back to life, and he's more alive now than he's ever been, old Charlie boy." The three chuckle as the Doctor turns to his console "Let's give him one last surprise."

The Doctor materialises the TARDIS while Blake looks at Charles on the monitor, seeing the man looking astounded at the blue box fading away. Blake notice a little smile on Charles face as they disappear in front of him. That's how Blake will remember Charles Dickens-a smile.

Rose stretches her arms "I think I should get home before Mum panics. I'll get change." Rose said as she leaves the console.

Blake watches her as she leaves the room and puts his hands in his pockets.

The Doctor looks at Blake "Listen. What I said to you in the morgue. I just want to tell you, I'm sorry."

Blake looks at him confused "Sorry for what?" He asks.

"For not listening. For not taking your advice. But I also wanted to know that you really are fantastic. You and your sister." The Doctor said, as he places his hand Blake's shoulder. "I know I wasn't taking your opinions seriously. I thought I got a handle on things. Turns out I didn't."

Blake nods "I get it. After all. You are a show off."

The Doctor smirks as Blake walks away from the console to get dressed, ready to go home.

 **End**

 **NEXT TIME**

 **ALIENS OF LONDON**


	10. Aliens of London PART 1

**ALL PROPERTIES BELONG TO THE BBC! I ONLY OWN BLAKE!**

 **THIS IS A FANFIC!**

 **Powell Estate**

The TARDIS materialises outside the Powell Estate. Rose and Blake jumps out, looking around the Estate. Rose is back in her hoody and jeans that she wore on the day she left Earth and Blake wearing his Nike tracksuit bottoms and hoody, the ones he wore when he left as well.

The Doctor stands outside, crossing his arms as he grins at the two human's reaction at being back to Earth.

"My god! Everything's the same." Blake said, placing his hands in his hoodie, while smirking at the buildings around him.

The Doctor shrugs "Well we were gone…" he pulls his wrist up to look at his watch "About 12 hours."

Rose and Blake laughs at how crazy the TARDIS is. They only spent couple of days on Platform One and stopping ghosts from taking over the world.

Rose turns to her flat "Right, I won't be long. I just want to see my Mum." She turns to Blake "You coming?" She asks.

Blake shrugs "Nah thanks. She only going to get me to work on the tape recorder again to watch Jeremy Kyle."

Rose smirks "I see you later then."

The Doctor looks at her "What're you going to tell her?"

Rose turns back to the Doctor and takes a thought "I don't know. I've been to the year 5 billion and only been gone, what, twelve hours?" The Doctor and Blake laughed at what Rose said "No, I'll just tell her I spent the night at Shareen's." She said shrugging as she leaves the to her flat.

Blake looks around, looking nervous by the second, like he shouldn't even be here.

"You alright?" Asked the Doctor, concerned about Blake's behaviour.

Blake snaps back to reality "Yeah. Yeah I'm fine."

The Doctor, still not believing him, decides not to push the subject any further.

Blake looks back at the building but then hears bags dropping on the floor. Blake turns around, seeing Alice standing there, shocked to see Blake. Blake, sees her and stands there, not finding the words to say. He bites his lips, feeling uncomfortable of her standing there in front of him.

"You alright Alice?" Blake said, awkwardly grinning at her.

Alice, still in shock, walks up to Blake and slaps him in the face while the Doctor looks away in shock, while chuckling at the situation.

"The hell was that for?" Blake squeaked.

"Where the hell have you been?" Alice shouted.

Blake looks at the Doctor and back at Alice "I was with Rose, we stayed at Shareen's." He lied.

Alice slaps him again "Stop lying! I know you weren't at Shareen's! Where the hell have you bloody been!" She shouted in rage, tears in her eyes.

The Doctor, notices a piece of paper by the wall across him and walks to it, curious.

Blake looks around, confused "I was only gone for the night, you saw me yesterday." He said.

Alice slaps him for the third time "One more lie and you will find yourself with a broken jaw!"

The Doctor, realising at what the paper is, runs to Blake and grabbing him away.

"Don't you dare runaway from me!" Alice shouted as she follows the Doctor and Blake in the flat.

The Doctor takes Blake to his flat, while Blake looks around confused.

"The hells going on? Alice gone nuts and you're dragging me out of there like I'm a rubbish bag." He says.

 **TYLER'S FLAT**

The Doctor opens the Tyler's flat and sees Rose hugging Jackie, confused. Jackie sees Blake.

"And you too… oh my god, you too!" Jackie said, shrieking and grabs Blake with the hug.

Blake sees the leaflets on the table, with a picture of Rose and Blake, saying 'MISSING!'

The Doctor looks at the three "It's not been 12 hours. It's, er, 12 months." Rose and Blake look at the Doctor, shocked at the situation "You've been gone a whole year." The Doctor looks at Jackie and grins "Sorry."

Alice runs in and sees Rose "Oh, my god! Rose!" She turns to hug Rose while Blake looks at the Doctor, feeling uncomfortable "Slaps me and hugs her." Blake said, surprised by Alice's actions today.

An hour later, the Police arrived in the Tyler's Residence, while the twins are on the couch and the Doctor and Alice both stand by the corner while Jackie pacing across the room, shouting "The hours I've sat here, days and weeks and months, all on my own. I thought you were dead, and where were you? Travelling." Jackie looks at the twins closely "What the hell does that mean, travelling? That's no sort of answer." Jackie turns to the Policeman "You ask her. She won't tell me. That's all she says. Travelling."

Blake rubs his head "Its the truth, we didn't realised we be gone for that long."

"While your passports are all in the draw? It's one lie after another!"

Rose tries to think of a lie "We meant to phone. We really did, we just, you know… forgot"

Jackie looks at the two "What, for a year? You forgot for a year? And I am left sitting here. I just don't believe you. Why won't you tell me where you've been?"

The Doctor smirks, feeling uncomfortable "Actually it's sort of my fault. I, er, employed Rose and Blake to travel with me as my companions."

Blake raises his hands "But the pay wasn't that good." He said, smirking.

Jackie turns to the Doctor "And you! You waltz in here, all charms and smiles, and the next thing I know these two vanishes off the face of the Earth!" The Doctor turns red "How did you find these two then, on the Internet? Did you go online and pretend you're a doctor?"

The Doctor smiles "I AM a Doctor."

"Prove it. Stitch this mate!" Jackie gives the Doctor a massive slap, making Alice chuckle while Blake rubs his face, remberising on the slap from Alice.

The Policeman turns to Blake "I am afraid sir, I need to take you in."

Blake eyes fixes at the Policeman "You what now?" He asks.

"I am arresting you under the suspicions of dealing. You do not have to say anything but it might-"

Blake stands up "This is crap! I am off that business, I swear on my Mums life!"

"-harm your defence, if you do not mention when questioned something you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence". The Policeman finished.

"This is a joke. You know that?" Blake said, annoyed.

"You can't arrest him, he's been clean for good. I should know I was with him!" Rose shouted in protest.

Alice looks at Rose "Then where has he been then? Every time I was with him he lies and lies and lies. I was outside with him and he lied to my face. How can we believe him now?"

The Doctor pulls out his psychic paper "This is all the details of his whereabouts. As you can see, he's been travelling with me and I've gave the heads up to your superior and they accepted my claims." The Doctor said, looking more serious than ever.

The Policeman reads it and nods "All seems in order. I'm sorry for wasting your time Mr. Tyler."

Blake nods as the Policeman leaves while Alice looks at Blake "Why did you lie?" She asks, feeling hurt.

"I didn't. I mean I did, but-"

Alice storms out of the flat, leaving the Doctor and the Tyler's alone.

Blake looks at his mother as she stands there.

"Don't look at me like that Blake!" Jackie said, as she points her finger at him.

"Why didn't you stick up for me? You know full well I was off that, why would you stand there and say nothing?" Blake asked, eyes fixed at Jackie, full of rage.

"Why didn't you say anything when you left 'traveling'? I know you haven't so why lie to the police?" Jackie shouted back.

Blake, full of anger and rage, leaves his flat, away from his mother.

 **OUTSIDE THE ROOF OF THE FLAT**

Blake runs out of the flats, where he and Rose used to hang out when they were children themselves. It has always calmed him down when he gets angry with people or stressed out. The Doctor comes up, seeing Blake. The Doctor smiles "Your sister is going to talk to your mother. 'Just to sort things outs', she said."

Blake looks up in the sky and smiles "Thanks for saving my arse back there. I really mean it."

The Doctor walks up next to him "Hey. It's the least I can do. You did save a lot of people's lives on Platform One you know that?"

Blake smiles and puts his hands in his pockets.

The Doctor sees Alice walking away from the flats from below.

"She's seems like a piece of work there Blake." The Doctor said.

"Yeah well, I did kind of ask for it." Blake said, refusing to look at the woman.

The Doctor turns to Blake "Why?" He asks.

"I stole £200 of her, lied to her, hidden in her place a couple of times and broke her favourite mug." Blake whispers, reliving that painful memory.

The Doctor looks at him in the eyes "So she called it off?"

Blake shakes his head "No. I did. She deserves someone better. Not someone who is a waste of space like me."

Blake finally looks at Alice as she walks in to her flat across the street "She's brilliant you know? You is smart, funny and as you saw, she's a toughest girl in the estate. Don't know what she's doing with me."

Rose comes up, whipping the tears from her eyes and sits on the ledge.

"How did it go?" Blake asks, as he walks next to her while the Doctor stands with his arms crossed.

"I can't even tell her. I can't even begin. She's never going to forgive us."

Blake looks away "Feelings mutual." He whispers.

Rose turns to Blake "Blake, we've been gone for a year. How'd you think she react?"

Blake shakes his head "Well she was meant to be my Mum and believe me, not just stand there and let the police arrest me like that."

Rose shakes her head "You lied to her all your life, of course she's not going to believe you. She don't even believe me, to be honest."

Blake lowers his head down, thinking of all the times he lied to Jackie. His life brought nothing but misery to his family and Blake wants to change for the better. The more he calms down, the more he understands Jackie's behaviour.

Blake looks at the two "I'll be right back."

 **TYLER'S FLAT**

Blake runs from the top of the roof and back at his flat, where he sees Jackie drinking her coffee on the breakfast table.

"Mum…" Blake says, grabbing Jackie's attention.

Jackie places her coffee down and looks at her son "Blake? I'm so sorry about earlier-"

"No Mum, I'm sorry. I put you through hell and now all this. I don't blame you in thinking the worst of me."

Jackie looks at Blake in the eyes "No, you are my son. If you said you didn't do that anymore then I believe you. Of course I believe you. But what I don't understand is, why you didn't tell me where you've been. That's what I'm more angry about."

Blake nods "I understand, I do. And I want to tell you but I can't. You just got to trust me when I say that I didn't do anything wrong. I swear on your life. I swear on Rose and Alice's life. I even swear on Mickey's."

Jackie smiled "I know your telling to truth. Come here darling."

Jackie hugs Blake, as she tears up again while Blake hold on tightly like he doesn't want to let her go. Soon he hears a noise, scaring him in the process. Jackie pulls away and looks out the window.

"The hell was that?" She asks.

Blake runs to the curtains and sees a spaceship flying over the Powell Estate.

Blake smiles and runs out of the building with Jackie looking confused "Where you going now?" She calls out in confusion.

 **OUTSIDE THE POWELL ESTATE**

Blake doesn't answer and meets the Doctor and Rose outside the estate.

"Did you both see that?" Blake said in excitement.

The Doctor smiles, like an excited child "Yep! Fancy tagging along?"

"Wouldn't miss this for the world!" Blake said in excitement as the three runs to where the spaceship went.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


	11. Aliens of London PART 2

**ALL PROPERTIES BELONG TO THE BBC! THIS IS A FANFIC! I ONLY OWN BLAKE!**

 **LONDON TOWN**

Streets of London. Cars stuck traffic. Angry civilians.

The Doctor, Rose and Blake ran down the street to find an Army blocking off all the roads in London, causing a standstill.

The Three stopped "Its blocked off." The Doctor said, seeing everything in excitement.

Blake looks around the road, to find people annoyed "We're miles from the Centre. Everything's in a standstill. No ones getting out of this one. The whole of London is closed down." Blake concluded.

The Doctor spoke in excitement "I know. I can't believe I'm here to see this. This is fantastic!"

Rose turns to the Doctor "You know this was going to happen?"

"Nope." The Doctor said.

"Did you recognised the ship?" Rose asked.

"Nope." The Doctor said while grinning like a child.

"You know where it crashed?" Rose asks once more.

"Nope!" The Doctor said, still smiling.

Blake looks at the Doctor "You don't know a lot of things do ya?" He asks, knowing the answer.

"Nope! And it's for this precise reason Blake. To see history happening right in front of us." The Doctor smiled observing everything that is happening.

"Well, let's go and see it." Said Rose "Never mind the traffic, we've got the Tardis."

The Doctor shakes his head "Better not. They've got one spaceship in the middle of London and I don't want to shove another one on top."

Rose takes a thought about the TARDIS "Yeah, but. Yours is a big blue box. No ones going to notice."

The Doctor shrugs "You'd be surprised. Emergency like this, there'll be all kinds of people watching. Trust me. The Tardis stays where it is."

Blake looks at the two "And we can't use the trains because thats cut off by the men with guns. So conclusion. We're stuck here."

"Yes we are." The Doctor agrees.

Rose looks at the two "We could do what everybody else does." The two look at her "We could watch it on telly."

The Doctor looks away in disappointment, while Blake nods in agreement.

 **TYLER'S FLAT**

The Doctor is sitting in front of the TV, very closely to the screen. The alien is trying to watch the news on every channel he sees, trying to find out where the spaceship landed. Blake and Rose sit on the sofa, watching him switching to various channels he can find.

Jackie comes in with mugs of teas and gives it to Blake and Rose, while Jackie's friend, Ru sits on the dining table.

Blake day dreams on the sofa, thinking about meeting Charles Dickens and Platform One. He absolutely enjoyed those trips but now he's back at home, everything's the same. Sure it's only been a year but watching the News or hearing his Mum talking about who she met recently or inviting her friends over. The life on Earth was so boring for him.

'How can I feel that way? This is my home, I should be happy here?' He thought to himself.

Soon he hears the front door opening and sees Alice walks into the living room standing in front of Blake, looking at him.

Blake jumps off the sofa awkwardly "Hey Alice." He said quietly.

Alice stands there smiling "Can-can we talk?" She asks as she points out the door.

Blake looks at Rose like he is asking for permission. Rose smirks at the two ands nods in excitement.

Blake turns to Alice "Of course." He said as the two walked outside of the flat.

 **OUTSIDE THE FLAT**

Outside the Tyler's flat, Alice looks down at the balcony, trying to think of words to say to him while Blake puts his right hand in his pocket while scratching the back of his head, feeling nervous.

"Sorry for lying. It's just been a crazy year that it felt like a few days." Blake said as he tries to be as truthful as he can, without sounding crazy.

Alice looks at Blake and smiles "Sorry for slapping you." She said quietly.

Blake shrugs and rubs his cheek.

"So. Crazy about the spaceship hitting Big Ben innit?" Alice said, trying to break the ice.

Blake eyes shot up in shock "Say that again?"

"That ship. It hit Big Ben. You didn't know?" Alice asks.

Blake shrugged "I knew about the ship hovering above London. The rest I was day dreaming to be honest."

Alice turns around "How could you be daydreaming?" She said confusingly yet excited at the same time "There is an alien spaceship. Ain't you excited?"

Blake shrugged "Well it's been a crazy time to be honest." He said in half truth.

Alice winces her eyes, thinking about the spaceship "What bothers me though is why?"

Blake shrugs "Out of petrol?" He said, smirking at his little joke, trying to lighten the mood. Making jokes is usually Blake's way on dealing with something when he feels uncomfortable.

Alice shakes her head, chuckling a little "No. What I mean is why crash at all? I mean why on Earth, like a huge introduction? Bit too big for a crash don't you think? I mean if I was about to crash, I make sure to hit the river instead of Big Ben?"

Blake nods at her logic. He didn't think of it like that, though why would he? That's why Alice is the smart one of the two. Blake is good at asking the right type of questions but Alice asks for the bigger questions. Been that way since they were younger.

In school, Alice would put her hand up if she knew the answer or wants to know more about Edgar Allan Poe and read more of her poems. Blake would ask the questions that just confuse him, which is literally everything that is happening to him at this precise moment.

"You're right. It doesn't make sense." Blake agreed "Something doesn't add up."

Alice bites her lower lip "What's worst is that now the whole of London's on Red Alert. That is going to put everyone on edge."

Blake looks at Alice. He realises how beautiful she is. How smart she is and how funny she is. Every time Blake looks at her, he feels even more guilty about lying and stealing from her.

Jackie walks out of the door, seeing Alice and Blake outside "You two gonna stay out here all day? Going to invite more people over. Have a little 'Welcome Home Party'. What you think sweetheart?"

Blake looks at Alice and then back to his mother. Blake hates it when Jackie invites people to the flat. Mostly because it's going to be her friends instead of his and someone's going to steal all the food in the fridge.

Blake looks back at Alice and smiles "Thanks Mum but I think I would like to spend some quality time with Alice. To try and get to know her a bit better."

Jackie raises her brow "Fine. But don't be late tonight. I brought your favourite." She smiled as Jackie walks back into the flat.

The two smiled and leave the block and headed to town.

 **LONDON TOWN**

The two looked at all the shops near the Estate. Blake and Alice both brought Ice Cream and a flake. The two walked inside a Charity shop, looking at old clothes and books.

Alice loved looking at old books with poetry and literature while Blake enjoys looking at old video tapes. A book caught Blake's eye-Oliver Twist.

After meeting Charles Dickens, he wanted to read the book in memory of him.

Blake pulls the book off the shelf, surprising Alice.

"Since when do you read?" She asks.

Blake smirks "I'm full of surprises, me." He said gleefully.

Alice raises her brow "You couldn't sit through an Exam, you got no chance with that." Alice mocked like she knows Blake all too well.

Blake scratches the back of his head "We'll see about that." He said, setting up a goal on finishing the book.

Blake goes to the cashier, paying for the book.

 **OUTSIDE THE CAFÈ**

The two decided to have a dinner at a local cafè that they used to go to when they were together. The cafe was close to their flats. Outside of the cafe the two walked to the entrance where they see an old man locking the door from the outside.

Blake and Alice walks up to him.

"Hey Thomas. Miss me?" Blake said smiling.

The man turns around to see Blake standing in front of him for the first time in a year.

"Blake?" He asks. Thomas is in his late 50's, grey hair and a white polar shirt.

"It's me. How're you mate?" Blake smiled gently.

Thomas knew Blake and Alice since they were 15. The two always come in the cafe every week, ordering the same thing, egg ham and chips.

Thomas looks at Blake like he has seen a ghost and slowly walks up to Blake, embracing him "I knew you were alright. Everyone said bad things but I knew in my heart that you will be alright."

Blake smiles at Thomas while Alice bites her lip, tears in her eyes, seeing two old friends hug each other.

"Where have you been? Last time you were here, you were crying and then you were gone! What happened?"

Blake puts his hands in his pocket and smiles "Been travelling is all mate. Me and Rose. You still open Thomas? We're kind of starving." Blake grinned.

Thomas looks down "We close at 3 remember, Blake?"

Blake looks at him shocked. How could he forgotten the closing time. What shocked him more was that Alice has forgotten too.

Blake and Alice both nod and smiled at Thomas.

"No worries Thomas. We'll find somewhere else." Blake said smiling.

"See you around Thomas." Alice smiles at Thomas as she kissing him by the cheek.

The two walked was ready to walk away from the cafe. Thomas looks at the two, remembering when they first met.

"Ah! What the hell! Come in, I cook you two something really special." Thomas said smiling, opening to doors for the two.

Alice and Blake look at him "You don't need to do this Thomas, we can find somewhere else." Alice said kindly.

Thomas eyes lit up "And lose my two favourite customers. I think not!" He laughs and he opens to door.

 **INSIDE THE CAFÈ**

Alice and Blake both sat on the table as Thomas walks in with their food.

The cafe has orange walls yet has photographs of every single customers in the past 20 years. You can tell Thomas is a very nostalgic man by seeing an old photograph of him and his wife in Paris on the counter next to the cashier while a poster of the Eiffel Tower on the wall next to the fridge.

"Two egg, ham and chips! Don't you both ever ask for anything else?" Thomas said, smiling as he places the food on the table.

Blake smirks "You kidding? Everyone knows that this is the best in town. You think I'm going to order anything else?"

Thomas smiles "You are too kind my friend. So travelling, eh?"

Alice smiles "Apparently he 'forgotten' to call." She said.

Thomas rubs his nose "You should always call. Your friends gets so worried if you don't. Your mother comes her, not ordering anything and the first thing she does is cleaning my kitchen. Don't get me wrong I loved her cleaning my kitchen, gives me an excuse not to but it breaks my heart to see her in tears."

Blake nods "I get it, I do. I promise to call and visit some more."

Alice looks at him "You not staying?" She asks quietly.

Blake realises what he just blurted out. He wasn't sure if he meant it but he kept asking the same question, 'Do I even want to go and leave the people I care about again?'. Blake does find it boring being back on Earth, sitting around and doing nothing. Finding a job is going to be a pain for him, especially with his record but he can't leave Jackie or Alice again. The two will get worried again if Blake leaves but he can't stay if he's not happy, but can't leave them neither.

Thomas coughs and smiles at the two "I'll make some tea. Help ease up any tension."

Alice looks down "I don't want one, thank you Thomas…" she whispers, looking down at her plate, remembering the times she comes here eating the food.

Thomas turns away from the two and whispers to himself "Who said it's for you."

Thomas quickly leaves to the kitchen as the two remained on their table.

"You not staying?" Asked Alice, not making any eye contact with Blake.

"I'm not sure." He whispers to her.

Alice looks up, hurt "Why? You and Rose aren't just-I dunno… happy? Is me, Mickey or your own Mother enough for you?" She shouted.

Blake leans back on his seat "I have no reason to be here, other than you three. But I hurt all of you if I stay."

Alice throat croaks in pain "You hurting is you leave!"

Blake the back of his neck "I don't want to hurt any of you. Ben is still out there. I have a criminal record to the point I can't even find a job. I can't live my life spending time with my own Mothers house when I can just-"

Alice leans forward, angry "You can do what? Go on finish the sentence. Runaway? Hide?"

Blake places his hands on his head "I don't know…" he said "I just want to start again."

Alice starts tearing "So that's it? Runaway? Forget me? Forget everyone who ever cared about you?"

Blake doesn't say a word. He has nothing to say. Maybe she's right. Maybe Blake wants to runaway.

Alice looks away "You know. No matter what Blake. I will always love you. But I'm not going to wait for you forever." She said quietly.

Blake listens to what she said, taking it all in. Blake knew that everything that Alice said was true.

The two finished their dinner and cup of tea and the two leave the cafe, saying goodbye to Thomas before he officially closes.

 **OUTSIDE THE POWELL ESTATE**

The two silently walked back to the Estate. Neither of them talked to each other through the whole journey.

Alice sees a man lying on the floor outside Blake's flat.

"Ain't that Mickey?" Asked Alice, pointing at the man.

Blake sees where she's pointing and notices the TARDIS is missing and Mickey lying on the floor.

"I think so…" he said "But where's the TARDIS?" He asks.

"The what?" She asks confusingly.

Blake doesn't answer but runs to the unconscious Mickey while Alice follows. Mickey wakes up to see Blake and Alice above him.

"Blake?" He squeaked.

Blake rubs the back of his head "Doin' alright Mick?"

Mickey jumps up and stares at Blake like he is seeing a ghost. Blake steps back, feeling uncomfortable.

"You-you're here?" He stutters. He looks down thinking "That means-" Mickey runs to the Blake's flat.

Blake watches him run "Is he alright?" Blake asks.

Alice looks at Blake as Mickey runs off "Your Mum's been telling everyone that he killed you and Rose."

Blake snaps his body to Alice "what? Why?"

He asks confusingly.

Alice looks down "Because he was the last person to see you both alive."

Blake turns his head away, realising what had happened. Blake runs to the flat to try and stop Mickey and explain everything to him while Alice chases after the two to the flat.

Blake isn't sure what to say to Mickey. He isn't sure if there is anything to say.

Blake and Alice reaches to the Tyler's flat, where the two see Mickey staring at Rose on the sofa.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **Well I wanted to explore more on Alice and Blake's relationship.**

 **as you can see it's very strained but can it be repaired?**


	12. Aliens of London PART 3

**THIS IS A FANFIC! ALL PROPERTIES BELONG TO THE BBC! I ONLY OWN BLAKE!**

 **TYLERS KITCHEN**

Mickey paces across the room, while Rose is beside the sink and Jackie sits on a chair listening to Mickey's complaint. Blake and Alice on the other hand, are on the counter next to the fridge.

"Both of you disappear, who do they turned to? The man who has been part of both of your lives since we were kids-" to Rose "Your boyfriend," he then points to Blake "your best mate. Five times I was sent in for questioning. Five times!"

Blake chuckles "In my book you got out lucky mate." He said, trying to lighten the mood.

Mickey turns to Blake "You think this is funny? Because of you and your sister, I got questioned for murder. No evidence of course. There couldn't be could there?"

Blake lowers his head, feeling bad by the second "Okay. You're right. I shouldn't make jokes but you must understand mate-"

"Don't call me mate. You left me in the middle of London. Next day I had police up my door for a murder that has never happened. All because of that Doctor."

Jackie lifts her head curiously "Hold on. You knew about the Doctor? Why didn't you tell me?"

Mickey quickly closes the the serving hatch and the kitchen door, making sure no one is listens "Yeah, yeah why didn't I tell her? How could I tell her where you both went?"

Jackie patients run thin "Tell me now!"

Mickey smirks "I might as well, cos the both of you are stuck here. The Doctor's gone. Just now, that box thing faded."

Rose lifts her head "What you mean?"

Blake looks to Rose "You mean you didn't know? Thought he told you were he was going."

Alice turns to Blake "You knew he left? How did you know that?"

Blake turns red, not sure how to tell her that the blue box vanished without sounding crazy.

Mickey smiles widened "And he's gone and left you Rose. Some boyfriend he turned out to be."

Rose runs out the kitchen, with Jackie following after her. Mickey, full of pain, looks at Blake "Just to let you know Blake. You can stuff your FIFA." He said as he follows Jackie out the flat, leaving Blake and Alice in the kitchen.

Blake looks at the distance. Everything is messed up, he lost his best friend and hurt his mother. He hurt the love of his life all over again. There is nothing he can do to fix it.

Alice can see the hurt in his eyes "He doesn't mean it Blake. He's just hurt is all."

Blake smiles "But I deserve it. Everything I do I hurt people. I shouldn't of come back."

Alice holds his hand "That's not true Blake."

He looks at her in the eyes "Sure it is."

Blake leaves the kitchen, to follow Mickey outside, with Alice running behind.

 **OUTSIDE THE ESTATE**

Rose looks around, trying to find the TARDIS, while Mickey watches her. Jackie stands around confused while Blake beside Alice, refusing to say a word.

Alice holds Blake's arm trying to comfort him.

"He wouldn't just go. He promised me." Rose said, feeling betrayed.

Mickey chuckles at her misfortune "Oh, he dumped you, Rose. Sailed off into space. How does it feel, huh? Now you are left behind with the rest of us Earthlings. Get used to it."

Rose continues to look around ignoring Mickey "He would have said."

Jackie looks at the two confused "What're you two chimps going on about? What's going on? What's this Doctor done now?" She said, getting annoyed.

Alice looks at everyone "Everyone just calm down. Whoever this Doctor is, I'm sure he will come back. He seemed quite a nice man."

Mickey chuckles "Haha. You're funny Alice. You always open your mouth, not knowing the whole story. That Doctor took your boyfriend-"

"Ex!" Alice spat back.

"He took him and Rose to god knows where for a year and you think he seemed nice?" Mickey turns to Rose "And the best part is that your boyfriend vamoosed out of here, leaving you and Blake behind. Yeah, sounds real nice."

Rose spins to Mickey, annoyed at him by every syllable he just said "He's not 'vamoosed' because he gave me this." She pulls out the key.

Blake looks at the key curiously "He gave that to you?"

Rose nods "Its the TARDIS key. He gave it to me. He even has a spare one for you too Blake." She pups out another key from her pocket "He said that we both deserve it."

Mickey lifts his nose "Nice jewellery from your boyfriend." He said sarcastically.

"He's not my boyfriend Mickey! He's more than that! He's much more important than-"

Soon the TARDIS keys glows, Blake looks at the key and turns to Alice and Jackie.

"Told you." Rose said to Mickey.

"Crap…" Blake whispered as he looks at his ex and his mother.

Rose grabs Jackies arm, trying to get her to leave while Blake holds her hand, trying to do the same.

"Alice, please come inside." Blake begged.

Alice looks confused "Why?"

Blake keeps pulling "Please just trust-"

It was too late. The TARDIS has materialised in front the both of them.

"Oh crap the bottle." Blake whispered to himself again as Rose runs inside the TARDIS, followed by Mickey and Jackie.

Alice points at the box "How-How?" She stutters.

Blake takes a deep breath "Listen. I need to to trust me when I say it's perfectly fine. It's just like that spaceship that hit Big Ben."

Alice eyes fixed at the box "The spaceship is huge and round and came from the sky. This appeared out of no where. It's nothing like the one that hit Big Ben, Blake."

Blake nods "True. Listen I will show you inside. But you must promise me to remain calm. Please?"

Alice doesn't say a word, eyes fixed at the TARDIS.

'I take that as a yes.' He thought as he takes her inside.

 **INSIDE THE TARDIS**

Blake slowly pulls Alice inside gently, trying not to push her any further than he had to.

"See what I mean? Domestic." The Doctor said to Rose, before noticing Alice and Blake in the console "And look! More domestics."

Mickey speaks up "I bet you don't even remember my name."

The Doctor spins around "Rickey."

Mickey grits his teeth "Its Mickey."

"No It's Rickey." The Doctor said, dismissing him.

"I think I know my own name." Mickey said.

"You think you know your own name? How stupid are you?" The Doctor said mockingly.

Blake, still trying to look after Alice, chuckles at the two arguing.

Jackie, feeling overwhelmed panics and runs past Blake and Alice "Wait Mum, it's okay!"

Rose runs past him as well, trying to reason her Mum.

Alice looks around, slowly sinking in.

"It's-It's."

Blake smiles "I know."

Alice smiles in excitement "It's bigger in the inside!" She said in excitement.

Blake smirks "You dealt with that a lot better than I did."

Alice turns to him "Why? What happened to you?"

Blake turns away embarrassed "I thrown up over that railing over there." He said pointing, making Alice laugh even more.

Rose comes back in next to the Doctor "That was a real ship?"

The Doctor smiled "yep."

"So it's all a pack of lies? What is it, then? Are they invading?" Rose asks curiously.

Mickey looks at the screen "Funny way to invade. Putting people on red alert."

The Doctor turns to Mickey, impressed "Good point."

Blake puts his hand up "Me and Alice were talking about it."

The Doctor looks at Blake curiously "And?"

Blake smiled and turns to Alice "Ladies first." He said.

Alice looks at Blake, embarrassed "I-I…" she stuttered.

The Doctor looks at her annoyed "On your own time. It's not like there's a possible dangerous alien out there or something."

Blake looks at the Doctor "Shhh." He turns to Alice, holding her hand "Go on."

Alice looks at Blake, as confidence grew inside her "Its like they wanted the whole people in a panic. Like they want everyone on edge. The crash was too big of an entrance for a first contact. It's like it's all a bit of a set up like a huge deal."

The Doctor smiles "Of course! Fantastic. They do want people on red alert."

Alice goes to the Doctor "So if they want big impact. They want everyone here to know-"

The Doctor smirks at her "They want special task force to be involved. You are fantastic Alice. I can see why Blake likes you."

Alice blushes and turns to Blake, who just stands there smiling.

10 Minutes later…

The Doctor is under the console, with his sonic screwdriver in his hand. Alice and Mickey both looked around at the console, looking at the buttons and levers but refusing to touch them. Blake and Rose are both on the chair.

"You gonna stay?" Asked Rose, trying to figure out what to do now they're back home.

Blake only shrugs "If I stay I just end up messing everything up. If I leave I just hurt people close to me. What about you? Are you staying?"

Rose shakes her head "I don't know… I can't do that to Mum again. It will break her heart."

Blake smiles at her "You can always stay?"

"But you know what's out there Blake." Rose proceeds "I mean we saw the world literally ending and saw ghost from the past. There's so much out there."

Her brother can only nod. Everything she said made sense, there is so much out there that he would love to see. A new start for him. He looks at Mickey who goes up to the Doctor.

"What you doing down there?" Mickey asked curiously.

The Doctor continues the wiring "Rickey-"

"It's Mickey."

The Doctor stops "Rickey. If I was to tell you what I was doing to the controls of my frankly magnificent time ship, would you even begin to understand?" He asks mockingly.

Mickey looks away uncomfortable "I suppose not-"

"Well shut it then." The Doctor said rudely, as he proceeds wiring at the console.

Mickey, annoyed walks away, as Rose goes up to Mickey to talk to him. Alice sits next to Blake, holding his hand "This is amazing!" She said looking at the coral.

Blake smirks "Yeah I know."

"Did you really meet Charles Dickens?" She asks.

Blake smirks "Of course I did. Fought ghosts as well."

The girl jumps up and down in excitement. Soon the excitement fades as if something hit her.

"It was only a few days for you?" She asks quietly.

Blake smile faded "Yeah." He said.

"A few days for you. But a year for me. I was too busy missing you yet you were gone for a few days. Here I was being mad at you." She said quietly.

Blake holds her hand "Of course I missed you. I missed you when we broke up. I missed you since I went to rehab. Everything about you I missed."

Alice looks at Blake in the eyes "But not enough for you to stay?" She asks quietly.

Blake doesn't say a word, not sure what to say to her. Everything she is asking is hurting him.

The Doctor jumps back up to his scanner on the console"Got it! Ha, ha!"

The four turns to the Doctor as he looks at the screen in triumph "Patched in the radar, looped it back twelve hours so we can follow the flight of that spaceship. Here we go." He looks at the scanner "Hold on." He hits the screen "Come on."

"Try kicking it that might work." Blake said smiling.

"I'll kick you in the minute." The Doctor said, trying to look at the screen.

The screen showed a blue round planet, where a line landing the Earth "That's the spaceship on its way to Earth, see? Except. Hold on-" the line comes back and spins around to the other side "See? The spaceship did a sling shot round the Earth before it landed."

"Why? What's the point of that?" Asked Alice curiously.

The Doctor turns to Blake, grinning at him "Where you been hiding her Blake. Seriously." He looks back at the screen "I am not sure the point but it does means that the spaceship has came to Earth in the first place. It went up and came back down again. But whoever those aliens are, they haven't just arrived, they've been here for a while. The question is, what have they been doing?"

Blake holds his chin "What were you doing there? What did you find there?" He asks curiously.

"I found a pig. Someone experimented on a pig and planted it on the river next to the spaceship. Someone's idea of a joke I presume." The Doctor said in disgust.

Alice looks at the Doctor "Maybe that's what they were doing. Looking for that pig?"

The Doctor shakes his head "You can go to a farm down the street to get a pig you don't need to go anywhere else."

The Doctor later flicks through the channels in the scanner.

Mickey looks at the scanner curiously "How many channels has it got?"

"All the basic packages." The Doctor said.

"You get sports channels?" Mickey said in excitement."

"Yes I get the football." The Doctor said in annoyance.

Blake taps Mickey by the shoulder "I found out yesterday that Barcelona will win the Champions League."

Mickey's eyes widened "Seriously?"

The Doctor hushes the two men and pays more attention to the screen "Hang on I know that lot?"

On the screen was soldiers walking down a corridor "UNIT. United Nations Intelligence Taskforce. Good people. Those must be the special task force that Alice was talking about." The Doctor said grinning.

"How do you know them?" Asked Rose.

Mickey lifts his head up "Because he used to work for them."

Blake looks at the Doctor "Really? You worked for the Army?"

The Doctor doesn't say a word as Mickey eyes fixes at the man.

"Yeah that's right. Don't think I sat on my backside for twelve months, Doctor. I read up on you." Mickey said pointing at him "You look deep enough on the Internet or in the history books, and there's his name, followed by a list of the dead."

"That's nice. Good boy Rickey." The Doctor said smirking at him.

Alice looks at the mysterious man "If you know them then why don't you go there and help them out?"

The Doctor goes to the opposite side of the console "They wouldn't recognise me. I've changed a lot since the old days. Besides, the world's on a knife-edge. There's aliens out there and fake aliens." He points to himself "We want to keep this alien out of the mix. I'm going undercover. And er, I'd better keep the Tardis out of sight." He goes to the TARDIS doors "Ricky, you've got a car. You can do some driving."

Mickey looks at everyone in disbelief "What all five of us are going?"

Rose smiles at her boyfriend "It be like old times, eh?" She said as she leaves the follows the door.

Blake smirks at Mickey as he leaves the console room with Alice.

 **OUTSIDE AT THE POWELL ESTATE**

All five of them leave the TARDIS, to find arm police and helicopters outside, aiming at them. Mickey, quickly runs away from the four, away from the guns and the spotlight.

The Doctor, Blake, Rose and Alice all put their hands up as the Doctor grins at the helicopter.

Take me to your leader." He said in the air.

Blake looks at Rose "I'm gonna get arrested again ain't I?"

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **Alice finally understands why Blake was gone for most of the year. As you can see she took it a lot better than Blake first did when he first took a step on the TARDIS**

 **Unfortunately she will not be companion. She would take the role like Mickey and Jackie has. I want Blake to have something to come home too other than his mother. As you can see the relationship between Blake and Alice is just nearly repaired and possibly a romantic relationship…**

 **As you can tell that I'm in the middle of some rewrites on the previous chapters (nearly there though) just to make it more clearer**

 **see you soon! TILL NEXT TIME!**


	13. Aliens of London PART 4

**THIS IS A FANFIC! IT BELONGS TO THE BBC! I ONLY OWN BLAKE AND ALICE**

 **FANCY CAR**

The Doctor, Rose and Blake take the back seat while Alice takes the front. The Doctor grins in excitement while the Tyler's and Alice looked around the car.

"Bit fancy…" Alice observed.

"Okay has police cars changed since we've been away?" Blake asks curiously, looking at the material of the vehicle in confusion.

The Doctor turns to Blake 'We're not getting arrested. We're being escorted." He said smiling.

Rose looks at the Doctor "Where to?"

The Doctor turns to Rose "Where'd you think? Downing Street. Haha!"

The twins and Alice all laughed in excitement.

"You're kidding?" Rose said, unable to stop smiling.

"As in 10 Downing Street?" Blake asks as he holds hand over his mouth, trying to stop laughing.

"That's the one." The Doctor smirks.

Alice looks upfront "Why we heading there?"

The Doctor looks down the road "I hate to say it but Mickey is right. Over the years I've visited this planet a lot of time and I've been, er… noticed." The Doctor said as he raises his eye brows.

"Now they need you?" Rose asks.

"Like it said on the news. They're gathering experts in alien knowledge. And who's the biggest expert of the lot?" The Doctor asks, grinning at the three.

Rose takes a thought "Patrick Moore?"

Apart from him!" The Doctor said offensive.

"Stephan Hawking." Blake said, chuckling, knowing exactly who the Doctor is talking about.

"Brian Cox?" Alice said, joining the fun.

Blake looks at Alice "Is Bill Nye still around?" He asks.

"Oh yes." Alice nods at her ex, grinning at their game.

"Okay you lot. Very funny." The Doctor said, realising the banter "Just to let you know. None of them can fly the TARDIS and travel through time and space."

Blake grins "Neither can you. You can't take us to Naples in 1860."

Rose laughs as the Doctor shakes his head.

"Sure. I'll remember that next time Blake. You just wait." The Doctor takes a moment and turns to Rose "Who is the Prime Minister now?"

Rose shrugs "How should I know? I missed a year."

Alice raises her hand "Harvey Wilson. Didn't do much really. Though he cut off some businesses and people soon lost their jobs. Something about making deals to make Britain great again."

Blake rolls his eyes "Of course…"

 **OUTSIDE 10 Downing Street…**

The drive was horrendous. Especially through the traffic jam and roads being cut off. But after a while, the car finally arrived at their destination. The Doctor comes out, seeing photographs being taken by reporters. The alien waves and smiles at the reporters while the Tyler twins and Alice quickly got out of the vehicle and rush into the building, trying their very hardest not to get their pictures taken.

 **INSIDE THE WAITING ROOMS IN DOWNING STREET**

All the experts on aliens, all in one place. The Doctor smiles at his surroundings while Blake, Rose and Alice look around the room, noticing firearms and soldiers in one place.

"I don't know about you but I'm very tempted to nick an ashtray." Blake whispered to Rose.

Rose sticks her tongue out smiling "I'm more tempted on stealing a cup than an ashtray. Mum loves her cup of tea."

Blake shrugs "True. Smoking a bad for your health anyway."

A man in a suit with an ID badge, comes to the four of them and the experts "Ladies and gentlemen, can we convene? Quick as we can, please. It's this way on the right, and can I remind you ID cards are to be worn at all times." He pulls out an ID card to the Doctor "Here's your ID card. I'm sorry, your companions doesn't have clearance."

The Doctor looks at the three of them "I don't go anywhere without them."

"You're the code nine, not her. I'm sorry, Doctor. It is the Doctor, isn't it?" The Doctor nods to the man "She'll have to stay outside."

The Doctor lifts his head up "They're staying with me."

The man grits his teeth in annoyance "Look, even I don't have clearance to go in there. I can't let them in there and that's a fact."

Rose looks at the Doctor "It's alright. You can go."

Blake smirks "Yeah. We are planning to go over there and nick that plant." He said, trying to annoy the stranger.

Alice looks at the man "He won't really." She said, trying to reassure him.

An elderly woman, comes over to the Doctor "Excuse me. Are you the Doctor?"

The Doctor grins "Sure."

The man groans "Not now. We're busy. Can't you go home?"

The woman looks at the man "I only just wanted a word."

"I suppose so. Don't get into trouble." The Doctor said, as he leaves the room.

The man turns to the woman "You don't have clearance. Now leave it." He turns to the three "I'm afraid I have to leave the three of you with security."

The man leads Blake, Rose and Alice to the security security before the woman stops them at their tracks "Its alright. I'll look after them. Let me be some use."

The man doesn't say a word, but stands there as the elderly woman leads the four to the opposite direction to the door "Come on you lot, walk with me. Just keep walking. That's right. Don't look round." The woman pulls an ID badge to Rose, while looking at Blake and Alice "Harriet Jones, MP Flydale North."

Harriet leads the four near the stairs and turns to them "You lot are friends of the Doctor?"

Blake looks around "yes. Why"

Harriet speaks "And…" she stops herself as she tries to prepare herself "This friend of yours, he's an expert, is that right? He knows about aliens?"

Rose looks at the woman curiously "Why do you want to know?"

Harriet, unable to speak, cries as Rose comforts her.

"It's okay. Just take your time." Alice said, trying to reassure her.

Harriet nods "I… I need to show you something. We need to make sure no one follows us."

Blake and Rose nod as Alice looks behind "Lead the way." Blake said, as he points down the corridor.

Harriet nods as she leads them to the room.

 **CABINET ROOM**

Harriet opens the door, as the three quickly walks in. Harriet closes the door behind her as she goes to the cupboard "They were meant to have a meeting. They were meant to talk about the crash with the colonel but instead." She pulls out a type of human bag with no bones or organs inside "They killed him. The three were aliens in disguise. They turned the body into a suit. A disguise for the thing inside!"

Harriet starts to sob, horrified of what she just seen.

Rose holds her arm gently "Its alright. I believe you."

Blake looks at the skin suit "Of course we do. Now whoever killed this bloke must have serious techno crap to do this."

Alice nods "Have you seen anything like this before?" She asks Blake.

Blake shakes his head "Nope. But if I'm right then whatever tech did this. It could still be in here somewhere."

Rose nods, agreeing "Yeah. And if we can find it…"

Rose goes to find whatever she is looking for with Blake as Alice quickly goes to the different cupboard, only to find a body inside, making Alice scream.

Blake and Rose look at what has fallen out of the cupboard and see a dead body on the floor.

Rose looks at the body "Oh, my god." She whispered.

Alice watches in shock "That-That's a-"

Blake quickly goes to Alice and holds her, comforts her.

The man from the waiting room comes in and sees Harriet "Harriet, for god sake. This has gone beyond a joke you cannot just wonder…" he sees a dead body "Oh my god. That's the Prime Minister."

The five of them hear a fart noise. A noise everyone thought it was inappropriate. Everyone but Harriet, who looks up in horror. Everyone looked up as they hear a woman speaking.

"Oh… has someone been naughty?"

Everyone looked at the entrance door, to find a small woman, walking to them.

The man looks at her in shock "That's impossible. He left this afternoon. The Prime Minister left Downing Street. He was driven away!"

The woman smiles at him like pray "And who told you that? Hmmm?" She stops at her tracks, as she looks at the man grinning "Me."

Blake looks at her "And why the hell would you do that?" He said, gritting his teeth in anger.

The woman looks at him "Oh… this ones feisty. Full of anger but bravery. I think I like you."

Blake takes a step forward, away from Alice "Answer my question. Why did you do that? What the hell is the point?"

The woman smiles "None of your business." The woman reaches her forehead, revealing a zipper as she unzips her head. As she opens the top head, reveals a green skull. It should of been a skull but it's not, but another head inside. As the creature inside pulls the skin off her body, revealed a creature with black eyes, with Long sharp claws. It's an alien creature inside alright. Blake takes a step back to be with Rose, Alice and Harriet as the man stands there in shock.

"I think you should step back from it mate." Blake said to the man.

The man doesn't say a word. He just stands there in shock. The creature is fully undressed, as he grabs the man and pulls him to the wall, shaking him on the wall while Blake, Rose, Alice and Harriet stands there, unable to help the man.

 **THE END**

 **NEXT TIME… WORLD WAR THREE**

 **Well, we have the Slitheen. The fartie aliens from Downing Street.**

 **I thought of the name Harvey Wilson, after and Henry Pelham and Harold Wilson. The whole buisness closing down came from Margarot Thatcher and the whole thing 'Making Britain great again' came from 'Making America great again' from Donald Trump. Little in jokes as you can see when Blake said "Of course…"**

 **Anyway see you till next time…**


	14. World War Three PART 1

**THIS IS A FANFIC! ALL CHARACTERS ARE OWN BY THE BBC! I JUST OWN BLAKE AND ALICE**

* * *

 **CABINET ROOM**

Big, green and murderous alien holds the man on the wall. Choking the life out of him as the creature shakes him.

Later the creature drops the man as the alien whole body turned electric, holding itself in pain.

Blake turns to Rose, Alice and Harriet "Quick! Run, now!"

The girls and Blake run out of the door, away from the creature.

 **CORRIDOR**

Harriet stop the three "No, wait! They still in there. The emergency protocol."

"The what?" Blake asks in annoyance.

"Trust me. We need them." Harriet runs back to where they came, followed by the three teenagers.

As they about to head to the cabinet room, the creature is back to normal, chasing out of the room. The group seeing this, run away from the creature as fast as possible.

They ran through doors to doors, trying to get further and further away.

Alice hasn't run like this in her life. Alice enjoys riding her bike or reading but running was not her top interest. Her heart is racing like there's no tomorrow, trying to get away from the green monster. Blake on the other hand is used to the running. He ran from the police to know how to get away safely. All he had to do is not look back, shut the doors. Try and get away from the monster.

The group run past a lift, where the doors open revealing the Doctor standing there grinning at the group and the alien.

"Hello." He said smiling, before he shuts the doors again distracting the creature from his pray.

Blake finds a door "Quick in here."

 **INSIDE THE ROOM**

Blake got all the girls in safely before shutting the doors.

Rose quickly goes to another door, unable to open. She quickly turns to everyone "Hide." She said, before heading to to the cabinet.

Harriet hides behind the dressing screen with Alice while Blake runs to the curtains.

The creature comes in slowly "Oh, such fun." She said, enjoying her little game "Little human children, where are you?"

The group answer. Alice holds her hand over her mouth, trying to control her breathing, while Blake looks around the room, trying to find an exit plan.

"Sweet little humeykins, come to me. Let me kiss you better. Kiss you with my big, green lips." The creature said, threatening, while Rose runs to the curtains with Blake.

Soon, two more aliens comes in "My brothers." Said the female creature.

Happy hunting?" Said one of the male aliens.

"It's wonderful." The female creature said joyfully "The more you prolong it, the more they stink."

The other male creature speaks "Sweat and fear."

The first male creature takes another smell "I can smell an old girl. Stale bird and brittle bones.

The female head toward the curtains "And three ripe youngsters. All hormones and adrenaline. Fresh enough to bend before they snap." She said before revealing Rose and Blake behind the curtains. Rose screams while Blake holds her, trying to defend her.

Blake takes a step forward "If your gonna hurt anyone then it should be me! Leave the others alone!"

The Doctor runs in with a fire extinguisher, aiming at the creatures. He fires at them "Out with me!" He demanded at the others.

Blake takes the curtains down on the creature while holding Roses hand. Blake and Rose run to the Doctor while Alice and Harriet runs out to the man in safety.

The Doctor looke at Harriet "Who the hell are you?"

"Harriet Jones. MP from Flydale North." The woman said quickly.

"Nice to meet you." The Doctor said smiling.

"Likewise." She responds after the Doctor uses the fire extinguisher again at the aliens.

The group ran back out of the room and back in the corridor.

 **CORRIDOR**

The group continued to run down the corridor. Fast as their legs and carry.

"We need to go back in the cabinet room." The Doctor said to the group.

"The emergency protocols are in there. They give instructions about aliens." Harriet pointed out.

"Harriet Jones, I like you." The Doctor said to her.

"And I like you too." Harriet said to him smiling.

Blake grabs Alice's hand, noticing she is getting slower "Come on, it's not far now."

Alice nods and runs a bit more quicker with him.

 **CABINET ROOM**

The group finally manage to get to the room, with the three aliens chasing behind them. The Doctor picks up a bottle with his sonic screwdriver pointing at it.

"One more move and my sonic device will triplicate the flammability of this alcohol. Whoof, we all go up. So back off." The Doctor said threatening.

The creatures take a step back, slowly.

The Doctor lowers the bottle and looks at them curiously "Right then, question time. What exactly are the Slitheen?"

"They're aliens." Harriet points out.

"Yes I got that thanks." The Doctor said to her.

Alice takes a step forward, to see them more clearly while Blake holds her hand.

"Who are you if you're not human?" One of the creatures said.

"Whose not human?" Harriet asks confusingly.

"He's not human." Blake points out.

Harriet turns to Blake "He's not human?"

The Doctor turns to Harriet "Can I have a bit of hush?"

"Sorry." Harriet said to the man.

Alice jumps in, feeling a bit more braver than before "I have a question. What are you doing here?"

Harriet turns to Blake "But he has a North an accent?"

Rose jumps in "Lots of planets have a north."

The Doctor turns to Harriet "I said hush."

Alice ignores the chatter and looks at the aliens "I'm being serious here, what are you up to? Crash onto Big Ben. London goes into panic, killing the Prime Minister and for what"

The Doctor looks at Alice "That's all a good question. Go on then, answer her. Is it an invasion?"

"Why would we invade this God-forsaken rock?" The second male creature answered.

"Then something brought the Slitheen race here. What is it?" The Doctor asks.

"The Slitheen race?" The second creature asked mockingly.

"Slitheen is not our species. Slitheen is our surname. Jocrassa Fel Fotch Pasameer-Day-Slitheen at your service." The creature greeted them.

Blake scoffs at them "You lot are family then?"

"A family business." Jocrassa said.

The Doctor looks down, deciding to accept the answer.

"Well, that's nice." Blake said sarcastic to them.

Alice looks at them again "Hold on, you said family business? Usually that means money is involved. You're getting a profit out of this planet for something?"

Before they can answer, the other alien looks at the Doctor a bit more curiously "Ah, excuse me? Your device will do what? Triplicate the flammability?" He asks.

The Doctor nods "That's right."

"Your making it up aren't you?" Alice asks him.

The Doctor looks at her "Yes but they don't know that." He looks back at the Slitheen "Oh well. Nice try."

The Doctor moves the bottle to his right "Harriet. Have a drink. You might need it."

Harriet looks at the bottle "Pass it to your left first."

The Doctor passes it to Rose on her left "Sorry."

The creatures, finally realising the lie, prepares to attack the group. Ready to pounce on their pray, but the Doctor stands his ground, staring at the aliens. Blake, Alice, Rose and Harriet take a step back, ready to move as possible.

"Don't you think we should run?" Rose asks the Doctor.

Blake turns around the room "Where to? The back of the room? The cupboard?"

The Doctor looks at the aliens, smiling "Fascinating history, Downing Street. Two thousand years ago, this was marsh land. 1730, it was occupied by a Mister Chicken. He was a nice man." The Doctor said laughing at himself "1796, this was the Cabinet Room. If the Cabinet's in session and in danger, these are about the four most safest walls in the whole of Great Britain. End of lesson." He finishes his story by lifting a small panel by the door and pressing the button.

The whole room is in the lockdown. Doors and windows were metal and caged in.

The Doctor turns to the group, grinning "Installed in 1991. Three inches of steel lining every single wall. They'll never get in." He said, sounding more impressed.

"Then how do we get out?" Asked Rose, as she looks around the room.

The Doctor, takes a thought. "Ah." He said, unable to answer.

Blake and Alice looked at each other "Want a drink?" Blake asks her.

"Sure." She answers as they both go to Harriet.

With no way of escaping, Alice turns to the caged windows curiously. Blake on the other turns to the Doctor "Mr Chicken?"

the Doctor chuckles "And he has his eggs for breakfast."

"Right… So you have no idea what species they're from?"

"I've seen a lot of aliens and planets, it's hard to keep track sometimes." The Doctor then looks at the far end of the room, seeing two dead bodies.

The alien runs to the two, with everyone looks at the bodies in shock.

"I've forgotten all about them…" Hariett gulped, feeling terrible.

Alice covers her mouth, trying to stop herself from screaming, while Rose and Blake just look at the body.

"Rose?"

"Yeah?"

Blake looks up at the ceiling, like trying to find words from there "Is it bad that we're used to seeing dead bodies?"

His sister shakes her head "I don't know. You don't think that travelling with the Doctor is changing us, do you?"

"Don't know. I hope not." Blake looks at his big sister, scared of what kind of people they are becoming.

The Doctor observes the secretary closely "Head injury, like he's been slammed to a wall or something and a lack of oxygen…"

Rose takes a step forward "We know what happened to him Doctor. The Slitheen killed him right in front of us."

the Doctor looks at Rose "What?"

Blake points at the wall that the secretary was on "The Slitheen woman slammed him there. Choking the life out of him. Whatever we're dealing with are hunters and they are very strong."

The alien doesn't say a word looks at the two bodies closely. He turns to Blake "Do you mind?" He asks quietly.

Blake knows what the Doctor meant as the teenager nods to him "Sure."

The two men both removed the bodies into a small store room gently and delicately. Both are trying to be respectful for the deceased's. The two both put the Prime Minister in the store room as Harriet goes to the Emergency Protacles on the table.

Alice sits on the table, holding her hands together shaking. Feeling the shock of her body as she vibrates her hands together. Rose sits next to her and holds her hand.

"You okay Alice?" She asks.

The nervous girl shakes her head, unable to hold back her tears any longer "I forgotten all about them. How could I forget?"

Rose takes a deep breath. That is the question she keeps asking herself all the time but decides to come up with something "We were trying to save our own lives. We can't help it Alice. Those things were trying to kill us, we had to think for ourselves at the time"

the brunette takes a deep breath "I know but I shouldn't forget. I should remember their faces but I was too selfish…"

"You're not selfish Alice. You're just scared. The reason I know that is because I'm scared. And so is Blake." Rose sympathise.

Alice looks at Blake, watching him carry the bodies in the store room. Finally calming down, she finally speaks "Blake didn't act like he was."

Rose takes Alice's hand, stroking her dorsal with her thumb. "Listen. I know how you are feeling. Seeing those bodies and all the aliens is mental. Blake is scared than he lets on. But he knows that he has to push those feelings aside to make sure that we all survive this. Can you do that?"

alice takes a deep breath and nods, slowly getting up while Rose holds her gently.

The two men carried the Secretary that they met at the hall to the cabinet room "What was his name?"

harriet stops looking through the Emergency Protocols "Who?"

"This one. The secretetary or whatever he's called." The Doctor asked as he and Blake both placed the body in the room.

The woman stands up to look at the body, feeling sorrow "I don't know. I talked to him. I brought him a cup of coffee. I never asked his name."

Blake and the Doctor both looked at the man as the Doctor holds the deceased hand "Sorry…" He said.

Blake looks away, feeling regret "This is all my fault. I had a feeling about her. I told him to stay away. I should of done more…"

the Doctor looks up "Don't talk like that Blake! You done enough. You got your sister and Alice out of here away from the Slitheen. You even got Harriet out of here. You can't save everyone."

Blake looks away "Sure…" he stands up and walks out of the store room, while the Doctor comes out.

The Doctor looks around the room "Right. What have we got? Any terminals or anything?"

"No. This place is antique." Rose said look around the room.

Blake shuts the store room and turns to the Doctor "Out of anyone they could disguised. Why couldn't they used the Prime Minister?"

The Doctor moves around the table "He's too slim. They're big old beasts. They need to fit inside big humans"

"But those things are like eight feet. How could they fit inside?" Alice asks curiously, feeling more confident.

"That's the device around their necks. Compression field. Literally shrinks them down a bit. That's why there's all that gas. It's a big exchange" the Doctor said as he moves around the table again.

"They're farting because they are too big to fit in those bodies?" Blake asks in confusion "I love to see what they do if they're wearing something extra large…"

Harriet looks at Blake "Excuse me, people are dead! This is not the time for making jokes." She lectured.

Blake shakes his head "Sorry. Your right. I forgotten."

The Doctor stands behind Harriet and looks at her curiously "Harriet Jones. I heard that name before. Harriet Jones. Your not famous of anything are you?"

"Ha! Hardly." She chuckles.

The Doctor looks away in thought "It rings a bell. Harriet Jones…" he continues to pace around the table.

"Lifelong backbencher I'm afraid, and a fat lot of use I'm being now. The Protocols are redundant. They list the people who could help and they're all dead downstairs." Harriet said in annoyance.

Rose looks at Harriet "Hasn't it got, like, defence codes and things? Couldn't we just launch a nuclear bomb at them?"

Harriet looks at her in shock "You're a very violent young woman."

Blake chuckles "Should of seen her back in school."

Rose shakes her head "Shut up! I'm being serious."

The woman looks back on the files "Well there's nothing like that in here. Nuclear strikes do need a release code, yes, but it's kept secret by the United Nations."

Blake turns to Alice "What does that mean?"

"Can't let them out unless you give them the password." Alice said simply.

"Gotcha!" He turns to Harriet "And there's no password on here?"

"No." Harriet said looking back down at the papers.

The Doctor stops and looks down at the files curiously "Say that all again."

"What? The code?" Harriet asks.

"Anything. All of it." The Doctor doesn't make any eye contact, but listens to every details.

"Well, the British Isles can't gain access to atomic weapons without a Special Resolution from the UN." Harriet said as she looks back down on the papers.

"Like that ever stopped them." Rose said looking away in annoyance.

"Exactly, given our past record. And I voted against that, thank you very much. The codes have been taken out of the government's hands and given to the UN." She turns to the Doctor "Is it important?"

The Doctor continues to make eye contact "Everything is important."

"If we only knew what the Slitheen wanted." Harriet eyes widened "Listen to me. I'm saying Slitheen as if it's normal."

Alice finally speaks "And what do they want exactly?"

The alien looks up "Well, they're just one family, so it's not an invasion. They don't want Slitheen World They're out to make money. That means they want to use something. Something here on Earth. Some kind of asset."

"Like What? Gold? Oil? Water?" Harriet asks curiously.

The Doctor smiles at her "You're very good at this."

The woman blushes "Thank you!"

"Harriet Jones. Why have hear that name?" The Doctor asks again.

Rose's phone beeps, she looks to find a message "It's mine."

Harriet looks at her "But we're sealed off. How did you get the signal?"

Blake points at the Doctor "He zapped it. Made it into a super phone."

She turns to the Doctor "Then we can call for help. You must have contacts."

"Dead downstairs. Yes." The Doctor said as he looks to Rose curiously.

"It's Mickey." She said simply.

The Doctor stands up in annoyance "Oh, tell your stupid boyfriend that we're busy."

"Yeah, he's not so stupid after all." She said as she gives her phone to the Doctor.

Blake goes next to the Doctor, to see the message, seeing a Slitheen all being electrocuted "That's Mum's kitchen." He whispers.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


	15. World War three PART 2

**ALL PROPERTIES BELONG TO THE BBC! I ONLY OWN BLAKE AND ALICE!**

* * *

 **CABINET ROOM**

Rose is on the phone talking to her boyfriend. Blake goes to Alice "You alright?" He asks.

Alice shrugs "I don't know. I think so. It's just…"

"Just?" He repeatedly asks, trying not to push her.

"I'm just getting my head round of everything." She said, while rubbing her eye.

Blake nods, understanding what she's going through. Seeing an alien is one thing but seeing a dead body afterwards does mess with your head. He looks up and notice that the Doctor snatched the phone off Rose.

"Is that Ricky? Don't talk, just shut up and go to your computer." He said rudely and continued with "Mickey the idiot. I might just choke after finishing this sentence but… I need you **.** "

Blake smirks "Did that hurt?"

"A little." He responds as he closes his eyes.

The Doctor then turns to the table "Listen I need you to go into the UNIT website. It's highly secured but I can tell you what to do step by step."

He turns on the conference phone speaker on the table and place the phone on it.

"Say again?" He asks.

" _It's asking for the password_." Said Mickey on the speaker.

"BUFFALO. Two F's one L." He said.

Everyone listens to the speaker where they can hear Jackie on the phone " _So what's that website_?"

" _All the secret information known to mankind. See, they've known about aliens for years. They just kept us in the dark._ " Mickey said to her.

"Mickey you were born in the dark." The Doctor said gruntingly.

"Leave him alone." Rose said in annoyance.

" _Thank you_." Mickey said, trying his best to ignore the Doctor. He turns back to the computer " _Password again_."

"Repeat it." The Doctor instructed, before moving around the table "Big Ben. Alice asked a brilliant question. Why did the Slitheen go and hit Big Ben?"

"You said to gather the experts, to kill them." Harriet points out.

"That lot would've gathered for a weather balloon. You don't need to crash land in the middle of London." The Doctor dismissed.

"Maybe it had something to do with the codes?" Alice asks "Maybe to make people panic?"

The Doctor looks up "That's an interesting theory. But that would kill the Slitheen in the process as well."

"Hang on I got a question." Blake puts his hand up "If the Slitheen are hiding. They crash and whole of London on Red Alert. What's the point of that?"

" _Oh listen to him_!" Jackie said in annoyance.

Rose looks at the phone "At least he's trying!" She said defending him.

" _Well, I've got a question, if you don't mind._ " Jackie shouted " _Since that man walked into our lives, I have been attacked in the streets. I have creatures from the pits of hell in my own living room and my children disappeared from the face of the Earth_."

Blake sits on a chair "Mum you know what happened." He said frustrated.

" _I'm talking to him_!" She yelled " _Cos I've seen this life of yours Doctor. And maybe you get off of it and maybe you think its all clever and smart, but tell me this_." She calms herself down " _Just answer me this. Are my children safe_?"

The Doctor doesn't answer, he looks at the distance, listening to her words. Taking everything she said in.

"We're fine Mum." Rose said gently.

" _Are they safe? Will they always be safe? Can you promise me that?_ " She asks again.

The Doctor looks at the twins, unable to answer.

" _Well, what's the answer_?" She asks.

Still unable to answer, Mickey takes the phone off Jackie " _We're in_."

Snapping out of it, the Doctor continues "Now then, on the left at the top, there's a tab, an icon. Little concentric circles. Click on that."

There is a noise from the speakers, weird noises " _What is it_?" Mickey asks.

"The Slitheen have got a spaceship in the North Sea and it's transmitting that signal. Now hush, let me work out what it's saying." The Doctor places his head lower, trying to listen to the noise carefully.

" _He has to answer me one day_." Jackie said, before being hushed my Mickey **.**

The Doctor lift his head up "It's some sort of message."

"Saying what exactly?" Blake asks.

"I don't know, it keeps repeating." The sound of a doorbell comes through the speaker "HUSH!" He shouted.

" _That's not me_." Mickey turns to Jackie " _Go and see who it is_?"

" _It's Three o'clock in the morning_." Jackie points out.

" _Well go and tell them that._ " Mickey turns to her annoyed.

The Doctor listens even more closely "It's beaming up into space, whose it for?"

Blake holds Rose's hand tightly, while the Doctor continues to listen. Next thing they hear was Jackie running back to Mickey panicking.

" _It's him! It's the thing. It's the Slipeen_!" Jackie panics.

" _They found us_!" Mickey said on the phone.

"Mickey I need that signal." The Doctor said.

"Forget about that stupid signal" Blake shouted.

"Mum just get out **.** Just get out! Just Get out right now!" Rose instructed.

" _We cant. It's by the front door_." Mickey said, lifting up a bat " _Oh, my God, it's unmasking. It's going to kill us!_ "

"There's got to be some way of stopping them!" Harriet said in a panic "You're supposed to be an expert. Think of something!"

"I'm trying!" The Doctor moves around the table again, rushing his head for answers.

" _I'll take it on Jackie. You just run. Don't look back, just run_." Mickey said to her, while lifting the bat high while keeping Jackie behind him.

Rose looks at the Doctor "That's our Mother."

The Doctor looks at Rose and then at Blake, who both looked at the alien. Both worried about their Mother.

The Doctor nods and moves around the table again "Right, If we're going to find their weakness, we need to find out where they're from. Which planet. So, judging by their basic shape, that narrows it down to five thousand planets within travelling distance. What else do we know about them? Information!"

"They're green!" Rose points at him.

"Narrows it down!" The Doctor said.

"That strap round their necks. Shrinks them down!" Blake said, while placing his hands on the table.

"Narrows it down." The Doctor said, still thinking.

"They hunt like a pack of wolves." Alice said, while gritting her teeth.

"Narrows it down."

"Eh. Black eyes?" Blake makes a fist.

"Doesn't Narrows it down."

"The pig technology?" Harriet shouted, trying to come up with ideas.

Alice looks up, like she realises something "Wait the farting! It doesn't smell like a fart."

The Doctor looks at Alice curiously "What?" His eyes fixing on her.

"It doesn't smell like a fart at all. It smells like something else. Smells off…"

Blake smiles "Bad breath?"

Harriet smiles "They're right!"

The Doctor lifts his head up smiling "Calcium Decay. Now that Narrows it down." He then moves again around the table.

Blake turns to the speaker "We getting there. Hang on a second!"

" _Too late_!" Mickey shouted.

"Calcium phosphate. Organic calcium. Living calcium. Creatures made out of living calcium. What else? What else? Hyphenated surname." The Doctor smiles "Yes! That narrows it down to one planet. Raxacoricofallapatorius!" The alien excitedly moves around the table again like a child on sugar.

" _Oh, Great **.** We can write them a letter_." Mickey said sarcastically.

The Doctor stares at the speaker "Get in the kitchen." He instructed.

A moment later they hear Jackie speak "Oh, my god! It's going to rip us apart." The two quickly goes inside the kitchen, using their bodies to block the door shut.

"Calcium, weakened by the compression field. Acetic acid."

Alice lifts her eyebrows up, realising "Vinegar?"

"Vinegar!" The Doctor smiles.

"Just like Hannibal!" Harriet said in excitement.

"Just like Hannibal. Mickey, do you have any Vinegar?" The Doctor asks.

"How should I know?" Mickey asks.

"It's your kitchen." The Doctor smirks.

"Cupboard by the sink, middle shelf." Rose instructed.

Jackie takes the phone of Mickey " _Oh, give it here. What do you need_?" She runs to the cupboards.

"Anything with Vinegar!" The Doctor Repeated.

everyone listens to Jackie on what she found as the two goes through the cupboards collecting on types of vinegars out " _Gherkins. Yeah, pickled onions. Pickled eggs_."

Blake turns to Rose "The man has lots of pickles?"

Everyone again listens carefully. As Jackie put all the vinegars in a jar, ready to throw it at the attacking Slitheen. The kitchen door smashes open and the Slitheen comes in ready to attack the two. Jackie throws the Vinegar at the creature. The Slitheen looks at itself before it explodes, throwing its guts and slimes at Mickey and Jackie, while covering the kitchen walls.

There was no word from the other line, Blake slowly looks at the speaker, feeling his hands shaking while slowly taking a deep breath "Mum you alright? Mickey?"

Jackie finally answer the phone " _I need a bath after this_."

Everyone gasps for breath, relieved that everyone is safe and sound. Blake and Rose both look at the Doctor, Alice and Harriet "Hannibal?" They ask in unison.

"Hannibal crossed the Alps by dissolving boulders with vinegar." Harriet smiles.

The twins look at each other and smiled, while lifting the glasses "There we are then." Rose said.

Everyone lifts their glasses and all drink the alcohol, relieved to know that Jackie and Mickey are safe.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	16. World War Three PART 3

**DOCTOR WHO BELONGS TO THE BBC! I ONLY OWN BLAKE AND ALICE**

* * *

 **CABINET ROOM**

Everyone listens to the speakers carefully. Blake holds Alice's hand while waiting for any news about the outside world. Everyone is worried about what plan the Slitheen family are up to and are hoping they find any clue to find out what they are planning.

" _Listen to this_." Mickey said in the speaker.

Everyone gets closer to the speaker while Mickey places the phone next to the TV.

On the TV is the news. A man is speaking to the nations. The man sounds like one of the Slitheen family members, by the souls of his voice.

" _Our inspectors have searched the sky above our heads and they have found a massive weapons of destruction capable of being deployed within forty five seconds_ **.** " Said the Slitheen **.**

"What?" The Doctor said in disbelief.

The Slitheen continues " _Our technicians can baffle the alien probes, but not for long. We are facing extinction, unless we strike first. The United Kingdom stands directly beneath the belly of the mother ship. I beg of the United Nations, pass an emergency resolution. Give us the access codes. A nuclear strike at the heart of the beast is our only chance of survival. Because from this moment on it is my solemn duty to inform you planet Earth is at war_."

Blake looks at everyone "Hang on. His family might be up there. Maybe they all ready to land, ready to do whatever they are planning and he's planning on bombing them? What's the point of that?"

The Doctor looks at him "That's because he's lying. There's no weapons up there, there's no threat. He just invented it." He goes to the entrance door, as everyone follows.

"Do you think they'll believe him?" Harriet asks **.**

"Well they did last time." Rose points out.

Alice looks at everyone "That's why they hit Big Ben. They wanted everyone on Red Alert. To scare everyone, they panic and attack first because that's them defending them." She points out **.**

Blake joins in "And they give out the codes without thinking it through."

"And the Slitheen go nuclear." The Doctor concluded.

"But why?" Harriet asks.

The Doctor presses the button, releasing the metal containers around the room. Behind the entrance door, is the Slitheen, guarding.

The Doctor looks at the Slitheen, dead in the eyes "You get the codes, release the missiles, but not into space because there's nothing there. You attack every other country on Earth." Then Margaret Slitheen goes pass the three of her siblings, looking at the Doctor grinningly "They retaliate, fight back. World War Three. Whole planet gets nuked." He said keeping his eyes on her.

"And we can sit through it safe in our spaceship waiting in the Thames. Not crashed, just parked. Only two minutes away."

"But you destroy this planet? Why?" Alice asks, getting a little braver.

"Profit. That's what the signal is beaming into space. An advert." The Doctor said.

"The sale of the century. We reduce the Earth to molten slag, then sell it piece by piece. Radioactive chucks, capable of powering every cut-price star liner and budget cargo ship. There's a recession out there, Doctor. People are buying cheap. This rock becomes raw fuel." Margaret said, smiling toying the Doctor.

Blake takes a step forward "Killing billions of people here in the process?"

She looks at him "Bargain."

The Doctor looks at her, the darkness in his eyes as he watches her like pray "Then I'm giving you a choice. Leave this planet, or I'll stop you."

The Slitheen all laughed at the Doctor, mocking the man as Margaret takes a step forward to him "What? You? Trapped in your box?"

"Yes. Me." He said coldly, before pressing the button to close the room off again slowly **.** The Slitheens laugh at him but Margaret slowly stops and watches at the man in the eyes, like she is daring him to do something.

The metal doors are closed and Blake looks at everyone "So what do we do now?"

 ** _Some time later_**.

It's morning, and everyone is sitting around the room, all trying to find a way of escaping. Everyone is exhausted, everyone but the Doctor, who stands in the corner thinking. Alice goes to Blake as she hugs him gently.

"You think it's really the end?" She asks.

"I don't know. But if anyone can stop them, is the Doctor." He said holding Alice tightly.

The two just hold each other, refusing to let go.

"I'm sorry for lying." Blake whispers "I'm sorry for leaving. I'm sorry for-"

"Don't be. Just promise me one thing Blake."

"And what's that?" He asks, slowly letting go of her.

The brunette woman looks at her ex "That you will always come back to me."

"What do you mean?" He asks confusingly.

"There's nothing left for you Here is there?" She asks "It's nothing but pain and loneliness. But there's me and your Mum. Even Mickey. Just promise me that you come back to visit."

"But I can't leave." He whispers.

"Yes you can. And I don't want to stop you. Just promise me okay?" She said smiling.

Blake doesn't answer, he looks at Alice in the eyes, the love of his life. Blake lips form into a small smile, a smile of warmth.

"I promise."

The two smiled, as Alice holds Blake's cheek, stroking his face gently, while Blake holds the back of her head gently. The two slowly moved in together, ready to lock their lips together. They breath matched each other but later stopped when they see Rose standing between them, drinking her wine.

"Morning." She said, slowly sipping her drink.

The two looked back at each other as Alice awkwardly moved away from Blake.

"Thanks Rose." He said sarcastically, while Rose places her glass down on the table and walks up to him.

"You still fancy her." She said playfully.

"What gave it away?" Blake asks "The way I talk to her? Hugged her? Oh, I know! How about that time when I kissed her. Oh wait, that never happened." Blake crosses his arms together, annoyed.

Rose smiles at her younger brother "Oh, come on. It was sweet. I thought you wanted to stay away from her?" She asks curiously.

Her brother looks at Alice, who sits next to Harriet "So did I."

Rose looks at her brother, as she slowly hugs him.

A moment later, Jackie finally speaks from the phone speaker "All right, Doctor. I'm not saying I trust you, but there must be something you can do."

Harriet looks at everyone "If we could ferment the port, we could make acetic acid."

Blake looks at Harriet "Acetic what?"

"Vinegar" Alice said simply.

Rose looks down at the speaker "Mickey. Any luck?"

"There's loads of emergency numbers. They're all on voicemail." Mickey said.

"Voicemails doom us all." Harriet said in annoyance.

Rose looks back at the walls "If we could just get out of here."

"There's a way out." The Doctor said.

"What?" Rose asks.

The Doctor looking up at Rose "There's always a way out."

"Then why don't we use it?" She asks.

The Doctor looks at the speaker "Because I cant guarantee your children will be safe."

" _Don't you dare_." Jackie pleaded " _Whatever it is, Don't you dare_."

"But that's the thing. If I don't dare, then everyone dies." The alien said.

Rose looks at the man "Do it."

Blake looks at her "Do what? What's the plan?" He asks confusingly.

The Doctor looks at Rose "You don't know what it is. You just let me?"

Blake looks at the Doctor "Do what? What's the plan?"

The Doctor turns his eyes to Blake **,** the eyes of sorrow.

" _Please Doctor. Please! They're my children. They're just kids_!" Jackie begs.

The Doctor looks down at the speaker, voice breaking "Do you think I don't know that? Because this is my life, Jackie. It's not fun, it's not smart, it's just standing up and making a decision because nobody else will."

Blake makes a fist "What are you talking about?" He said in annoyance "What's going on?"

The Doctor looks at Blake, then at Rose. His eyes fixed on the twins.

"I could save the world, but lose you both of you." He whispers.

The three of them all looked at each other, unable to speak.

"What?" Alice whispers, hand shaking.

"There's got to be another way?" Blake asks quietly.

The Doctor looks at him "There isn't."

Unable to speak, Blake lowers his head and places his hands in his pocket. Harriet takes a stand and looks at the Doctor in the eyes "Except this isn't your decision Doctor **.** It is mine."

" _And who the hell are you_?" Jackie shouted.

"Harriet Jones. MP for Flydale North. The only elected representative in this room, chosen by the people for the people. And on behalf of the people, I command you. Do it."

The Doctor looks at her and back at the twins and Alice.

The Doctor smiles at them as the twins. Alice and Rose look around the metal cage while Blake sits back down on the chair.

"How do we get out?" Rose asks, panicking.

"We don't. We stay here."

The Doctor takes the Emergency Protocols and observes the paper "Go to the Royal Navy website. We can use their missiles."

Everyone waits for Mickey to log into the website "Use the Buffalo password. It hacks through everything."

" _What are you doing_?" Jackie asks.

" _Hacking to the Royal Navy_." Mickey responds " _We're in. Here it is. HMS Taurean, Trafalgar Class submarine, ten miles off the coast of Plymouth_."

The Doctor nods "Now select the nuclear missiles."

" _We can't we don't have the defence codes_." Mickey points out.

"We don't need it. All we needs an ordinary missile." The Doctor said simply "What's the first category?"

" _Sub Harpoon, UGM-A4A_." Mickey said.

"That's the one. Select." The Doctor instructed.

Jackie takes the step forward to Mickey " _I could stop you_."

Blake and Rose looked at each other, as Alice holds her shoulders.

Mickey stares at Jackie and hesitantly reply's " _Do it then_."

The Doctor looks at everyone and back at the speaker "You ready for it?" He asks, trying to ignore Jackie.

There was a pause and Mickey finally speaks " _Yeah_." he turns to computer.

The Doctor stands back up and takes a deep breath "Mickey the idiot. The world is in your hands **.** Fire."

Mickey closes his eyes, taking a deep breath before finally clicking the launch Missile.

Harriet turns to the walls "How solid are these?"

The Doctor doesn't make eye contact "Not solid enough. Build for short range attacks. Nothing this big."

Blake and Rose looked at each other, feeling confident and determined "Well I don't know about you lot but I am not dying today. are you Rose?"

"No I am not. We are not going to die. We are going to ride this one out." Rose said running to the cupboard room.

Alice runs to the cupboard "Remember on the News Rose when there's an Earthquake. The best way to survive is to hide under something small. Like this-"

"Cupboard exactly. And because it's small, so it's strong. Come on, help us get this stuff out." Rose instructed everyone.

Harriet; Blake **,** Alice and the Doctor all helped empty the cupboard to make space for them to fit inside.

Mickey finally speaks "It's on radar. Counting defence five. Five six."

The Doctor leans on the table "Stop them intercepting."

"Doing it now."

"Good boy." The Doctor said before standing back up to help move the cupboard out. Everyone finally moved the stuff out and ran back inside, crouching together.

"Here we go. Nice knowing you both." Harriet said to everyone smiling before looking up "Hannibal!" She said in excitement.

Blake turns to Alice and hold her hand tightly before finally speaking "I love you."

Alice looks at Blake and smiles "I love you too."

The two smiled and at that moment, the cupboard shook, flying everyone inside around. Everything is twisting and turning, banging and falling. Blake smacked his head on something, but didn't hurt very much. After the room finally stopped falling, everyone gained their balance, with the Doctor slowly moving to the door, opening it.

 **DOWNING STREET**

Everyone slowly got out, smelling the air or smoke and rubble.

"Wow." Blake said, looking at the mess "Well I ain't cleaning that up." He said point at the rubble.

Harriet laughed at Blake "I don't blame you."

A soldier runs to Harriet "Oh, my god. Are you alright?"

The woman pulls out her ID badge "Harriet Jones. MP, Flydale North. I want you to contact UN immediately. Tell the ambassadors the crisis is over. They can step down. Go on, tell the news."

"Yes Ma'am" The soldier did exactly what he is instructed as he leaves the five of them alone.

"Someone's got a hell of a job sorting this lot out." Harriet said looking around "Oh, Lord. We haven't even got a Prime Minister."

"Maybe you should give it a try." The Doctor said smiling at her.

"Me? Huh. I'm only a back bencher." Harriet said.

"We'll vote for you." Rose said smiling, leaning on Blake's shoulder.

"Now don't be silly." The woman said and looks at the reporters that are coming to the scene "Look, I'd better go and see if I can help. Hang on!" Harriet walks away, waving her arms around "It's safe! The Earth is safe!"

The Doctor smiles at Harriet "I thought I knew the name. Harriet Jones, future Prime Minister. Elected for three successive terms. The architect of Britain's Golden Age." He said walking down the rubble with the three.

Alice looks at the woman talking to the reporters "Go on girl. Can't think of anyone better."

"Me too." Blake turns to Alice nods at her statement.

Rose looks at Alice and Blake, holding the Doctors arm, while dragging him away "Doctor, I think we should leaves these two alone for a bit yeah?"

The Doctor looks at her confusingly "Why? We'll miss the history in the making here."

"We can come back for that later." She said before finally dragging him away from the two.

Blake smiles at Rose and turns to Alice "Interesting night?"

Alice smirks "Yeah. Wouldn't do it again though. Right now, it is a night in with a cup of tea. That is all I need."

"Ah! Boring!" Blake said, lifting his nose in disgust, making Alice laugh.

The two looked at each other, in the eyes "I'm sorry." Blake whispered.

"You already said that Blake." Alice whispered "You don't need to be sorry anymore."

"No." Blake looks down at his feet "I mean I'm sorry for how we left things. I got scared because of who I used to be. Think I still am. But I am trying to be better."

"I know you are. But I don't care who you are or what you were. I care about you because I love you. You got better and I know you can be better. That is why I love you." She places her hand on Blake's cheek "And I meant every word."

Blake later has a tear flowing down his cheek, slowly taking a deep breath. The two slowly come close and lips finally connected, as the two kissed that they been waiting for for a long time.

The Doctor runs back to the scene "But this is history here in a making here, Rose. I travel to see moments-" he looks at Blake and Alice, who both stop to look at him "Oh. I see. I leave you two it."

The Doctor slowly moves away from the scene as the two laugh at the alien, who awkwardly leaves the scene. The two looked at each other in the eyes. The two then began to kiss again, finally happy that they are together again.

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED…_**


	17. World War Three PART 4

**DOCTOR WHO BELONGS TO THE BBC! I JUST OWN BLAKE AND ALICE THIS IS JUST A FANFIC**

* * *

 **ALICE FLAT**

Alice and Blake both watch TV on the sofa, watching Harriet Jones talking to the reporters.

Alice holds Blake's arms tightly "You think she would become Prime Minister? Just like the Doctor said?"

"Don't know." He shrugs "Maybe. According to the Doctor, time can be rewritten. Anything cab happen I guess."

"So you saying she might be the best Prime Minister, or-?"

"Becomes a secretary or something." He leans his head back "I guess we'll find out soon enough."

Alice pulls Blake's head back down by holding his cheek, and kisses him gently. She pulls away and looks at the man "Want a cup of tea. Fancy one?"

"Sure." He smiles as the brunette as she leaves to the kitchen. Blake looks back at the TV, where he felt a vibration in his pocket. He pulls his phone out and looks at the screen, to find out that the TARDIS is calling him.

He answers the phone and places it next to his ear "Hey?" He asks awkwardly.

"Blake? It's the Doctor. "Rose gave me your phone number. Saved me a few minutes of find it."

"You have a phone?" He asks.

"Seriously? I got a flying time ship and we both got attacked in Downing Street by aliens who wanted to use your planet for fuel and sale it for profit. And yet the only thing that surprised you today is me having a phone? You're just like your sister." The Doctor looks at his scanner "So how's Alice?"

Blake looks through the doorway to see Alice putting teabags in the two cups "She's great."

"Good. Take her back down to the TARDIS. I have something for her." He hangs up the phone.

Blake puts his phone back in his phone and goes to the kitchen, where Alice places the sugar in the cups.

"Hey Alice? You got a minute? The Doctor wants to show you something?" He asks.

Alice turns around curiously "Eh. Sure, give me a moment." She puts the boiled water in the two cups and places the kettle down. She then lifts up her cup of tea and smiles "You better drink it before it gets cold."

The man smiles and grabs the cup and takes it out the flat to meet the Doctor.

 **OUTSIDE THE POWELL ESTATE**

Mickey is outside, reading the newspaper. There is a boy whipping off the graffiti off the TARDIS, scrubbing as hard as he could.

Blake and Alice both walked to Mickey, still holding their cups of teas, taking a sip as they go along.

"Hey mate. How's it going?" Blake asks cheerfully.

Mickey lifts his head up smiling "Hey Blake." He lowers his head down slowly "Listen. About what I said at your place. I was out of line, I shouldn't of said those things."

"Don't be. You have every right to be." Blake pats Mickey on the shoulder "I'm sorry for leaving. I'm sorry for everything that happened here."

"Hey don't worry about it. Just promise me one thing." Mickey asks still holding the paper "When you get back, you promise me we play Fifa together?"

Blake laughs "Oh. It's on! I'm gonna thrash you!"

"Yeah sure you will." Mickey laughs while playfully pushes Blake gently.

The Doctor pops his head out and looks at the boy "I can still see the 'D' that's not gonna wash off itself. Keep going." He told him before looking his head up to find Blake, Mickey and Alice in front of him "Hey Alice, come inside quickly."

The girl smiles and slowly follows inside, while Blake takes a sip of his tea.

 **TARDIS CONSOLE**

Alice looks inside, still feeling dizzy, like her body can't process that it's bigger now. She slowly dances around the console, refusing to play with the buttons out of fear of blowing the hole in the universe. Alice places her tea on the console, making sure she doesn't spill it.

The Doctor smiles at her "So. You and Blake?" He asks curiously.

"Yeah." She turns to the Doctor "Thank you for looking after him."

The Doctor smiles "He looks after me. Him and his sister." He looks at the woman "I want to thank you."

"For what?" She asks.

"For not given up on him. You and Rose. You trusted that he can change, I saw the look you gave him when he wasn't looking. I don't know what happened to him before he went to rehab but whatever happened. I think he was doing it for you." The Doctor smiles "And for that! I pulled a few strings and got you an entry to a University in London." The Doctor moves the scanner to show Alice the application "You will be studying Literature and Chemistry. Just for a brilliant young woman like you."

Alice eyes widened, while covering her hand over her mouth as she looks at the screen in shock "Oh, my god! Thank you so much." She then grabs the Doctor for a hug "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She squealed.

The Doctor returns the hug as he grins at her happiness "Not a problem Alice."

The Doctor lets go and looks at her eyes, smiling "Come on. The boys are waiting for us."

Alice picks up her tea and takes a sip, while skipping excitingly out the TARDIS.

 **OUTSIDE THE TARDIS**

Blake finishes his tea and places it on the floor as he and Mickey both read the newspaper, both annoyed on what they are reading. Alice and the Doctor both leave the TARDIS. The Doctor turns to the side to the boy that is cleaning the graffiti "Good man. Do that again and I'll have you. Now beat it."

The boy picks up his bucket and leaves the Doctor as he turns to Mickey and Blake while Alice stands by the side of the TARDIS.

"You know it's weird right? I was just at the shops a while ago, and I was thinking, you know that the whole world has changed. Aliens and spaceships all in public. And here it is." He shows the Doctor the news paper, saying 'ALIEN HOX' "How could they do that? They saw it." He shouted in annoyance.

Blake runs his forehead "It's stupid. They saw a spaceship and they think it's a fake?"

"They're just not ready." The Doctor said, as he crosses his arms "You're happy to believe in something that's invisible, but if it's staring you in the face, nope, can't see it." The Doctor looks away, thinking "There's a scientific explanation for that. You're thick."

The three laughed "We're just idiots?" Mickey said, grinning.

"Well not all of you." He said, looking at Mickey.

Mickey eyes widened "Yeah?"

Blake pats Mickey's back "You're in his good books now mate."

"Oh, yes he is." The Doctor smiles and gives him a disc "Present for you Mickey. That's a virus. Put it online. It'll destroy every mention of me. I'll cease to exist."

Mickey takes the disc but looks down confused "Why would you want to do that for?"

"Because you're right. I am dangerous. I don't want anyone following me."

Everyone notices Jackie and Rose coming out of the block to meet up with the Doctor, Blake, Alice and Mickey.

"How could you say that, and take Blake and Rose with you?"

The Doctor looks at Mickey "You can look after her. Come with us."

"I can't." Mickey looks at the Doctor "This life of yours. It's too much, I couldn't do it." He looks at Rose Who is approaching "Don't tell her I said that." He turns to Blake "Promise?"

Blake nods and turns to see Jackie begging Rose to stay "I'll get a proper job. I'll work weekends. I'll pass my test, and if Jim comes round again, I'll say no. I really will."

"The prat still comes round?" Blake asks in annoyance.

"Only at weekends. But I promise he won't come again, I swear."

"I'm not leaving because of you. I'm travelling that is all." Rose said smiling, trying to comfort her mother.

Jackie turns to Blake "Please talk sense into her. She'd listen to you."

"I could." Blake said smiling, while placing his hands him his pockets "But I'm coming with them."

"What?" Jackie shouted "But it's not safe."

"Mum. If you saw it out there, you'd never want to stay home" Rose turns to the Doctor.

"Got enough stuff?" The Doctor said sarcastically.

"Last time I stepped in there, it was spur of the moment." She gives the Doctor her bag "Now I'm signing up. You're stuck with me. Haha!" She turns to Mickey "Come with us. There's plenty of room."

Mickey looks at the Doctor "No chance. He's a liability. I'm not having him on board."

"We'd Be dead without him." Rose said in annoyance.

Blake scratches the back of his head "I don't think that's going to change his mind Rose."

The Doctor nods at Blake's statement, as Rose turns to Mickey "Sorry."

Mickey smiles as the two kiss goodbye. Blake turns to Alice.

"You fancy coming along?"

Alice smiles "I'd love to. But the Doctor got me into uni. I'm studying literature and chemistry."

Blake eyes widened "No way!" He smiles and hugs her tightly "Congrats!"

The two hugged, laughing and cheering. This caused Alice to spill her tea by accident "Careful!" She squeaked, trying not the laugh.

"Oh, sorry." He whispered, unable to hide his smile from her.

"Glad someone has good news." She turns to the Doctor "Because of you. You still can't promise me. What if they get lost? What if something happens to you, Doctor, and my children are left all alone standing on some moon a million light years away. How long do I wait then?" She shouted at the Doctor, who is unable to say anything.

Blake let's go of Alice and turns to Jackie "Mum. You forgotten, it's a time machine. It travels anywhere."

Rose takes a step forward "He's right. We can travel around suns and planets and all the way out to the edge of the universe."

"And before you know it, Mum. In 10 seconds, we be back home." Blake smiled.

"Just 10 seconds." Rose whispered.

The two speak in unison "So stop worrying."

"See you in 10 seconds time." Rose said as the three of them hugged.

The three let go, Blake and Rose are about to entered the TARDIS with the Doctor.

Before Blake could get in, Alice quickly grabs his arm and kisses him on the cheek "Come back soon." She whispered.

Blake smiles "Promise."

Blake enters the TARDIS, to start a new adventures, through time and space.

 **NEXT TIME…**

 **BLIZZARD**


	18. Blizzard PART 1

**THIS IS A FANFIC! ALL PROPERTIES BELONG TO THE BBC! I ONLY OWN BLAKE**

 **PS This is my rewrite of the chapter that I updated earlier by mistake… sorry for any confusion haha!**

 **anyway I'm back and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **GLACIER CAVE**

There is a blizzard outside, but inside the cave are 4 people, wrapped up in a hooded coat and snow goggles. They're all looked around the room. All of them observe the scenery. It was beautiful yet dangerous. Loads of icicles inside, frozen in place, unable to move. But also slippery. Luckily they all have snow boots, enough to keep them balance.

A woman takes her goggles off, and her hoody. She is a 20 year old woman redhead, very pretty. She smiles at the room with an Irish accent "Oi Dad. This place is beautiful."

A larger man takes his goggles and hood off, revealing a man in his 50's with a gray beard and gray short hair. He wraps his arms around her and speaks in an Irish accent "Yes we have Cathy. Yes we have."

Two men takes there hoody and goggles off. One is Middle Ages man with brown short hair. He is very handsome and strong. The other is a young man with blonde short hair, smiling at the room with glee.

"Wow. This place is huge." Said the young man, who spoke in a welsh accent.

The middle age man smirked "Obviously you never been to New York Scott." He said gleefully, with an American accent.

Scott pats him in the back "No I don't need too. Meeting you Mark is enough information I need."

The old man turns to his daughter "What can you tell me about this place love?"

Cathy turns to the wall and touches the ice "Well, Glacier Caves are known to be unstable. But judging by the structure of this ice. I think we are okay moving about for a bit."

As soon as she said that, an icicle falls, nearly hitting Mark.

"Ah! You told us it's safe for us to move." He yelled.

"I also said 'bit' as well" She restored.

Cathy looks at outside and notice the blizzard falling faster than before. Mark leans on the wall and smiles "You know. To find a myth is like finding-"

There was a howling outside. All four of them look outside curiously and terrified. Wondering where the noise is coming from.

They hear footsteps coming from the outside. All of them froze as the noise gets closer and closer. The howling is getting louder and louder.

They hear a voice "Come on you two! Into that cave!"

Cathy's father holds his daughters arm "Step back, Cathy. You don't know whose out there."

Cathy looks back "But they sound like they're in trouble!"

Before any of them notice, the Doctor, Rose and Blake all ran down the cave, falling to the ground, all in pain and exhausted. The Doctor looks up at the four and smiles "Oh, look! Archaeologist. Fantastic!"

Rose looks down at the entrance of the cave "Doctor! They're coming!"

The Doctor gets up and looks at the entrance "You lot. Do any of you have any flares?"

Mark steps forward "And why the hell should we give you the flares?" He demanded.

As soon as he said that, a pack of wolves run in, growling at the group. Everyone stand in silence as the Doctor turns to Mark "Flares! Now!" He demanded, reaching his hand to him.

Mark quickly pulls out a flare and passes it to the Doctor. He lights it up and waves it in front of the wolves. The pack moved back and snapping at the Doctor and growling at him. The alien takes a step forward and shoved the flare to the wolves faces, causing them to run backwards, leaving the group alone.

Blake and Rose slowly gets up and breathes heavily, feeling exhausted yet relieved on escaping. Blake crosses his arms and squints in confusion.

"What kind of idiot, materialises on a group of wolves? You trying to kill us?" Blake shouted at the Doctor in annoyance.

"Hey. I materialised on a cliff once, in Rome. This is nothing compared to that." The Doctor smirks and turns to the group "Hello. I'm the Doctor. These two are my friends, Blake and Rose Tyler. You lot?"

The old man takes a step forward "You stumbled on a pack of wild wolves?"

The Doctor grins "Call it a Tuesday. You are?"

"I'm Dr. Harold Jones, I'm an Architect. This young lady is my daughter and my personal and bright student-Cathy Jones. These two are team. Mark Grimes, he is our tech engineer and Scott is his assistant. What are you three doing in Antarctica?" He asks curiously.

Rose smiles "We were meant to be going skiing."

"Until he got us attacked by wolves." Blake said gritting his teeth.

"I said I was sorry." The Doctor said, annoyed.

"You didn't Say 'sorry'. You said 'Run' And 'don't look back'."

The Doctor ignores him "And why you here? What brings you into this Glacier Cave? Cos judging about this place is that it's nothing special. Other than its colds."

Cathy looks at her father, like she's about to give permission. He shakes is head and looks at the Doctor "That is confidential."

The Doctor shrugs "I don't think so." The Doctor pulls out his psychic paper "As you can see. Us three are experience Architects and we like to help you with your discovery."

Harold looks at the paper and nods, accepting the evidence "Okay. Well we decided to check if there is any heat coming from bellow these caves. We check the temperature scan. We tried to see if there is any heat that travels from the Earth to here."

"And?" The Doctor asks.

"Well we found nothing." Harold looks away "Apart from this Glacier Cave we decided to look down here, to find any scientific discoveries. Can't hurt can it?"

"Speak for yourself." Mark said "I nearly died on s icicle spike."

The Doctor looks around with a grin "Simple enough. Well. Let's start digging."

Cathy looks around "We don't need to. There's a tunnel down here." Cathy points down at an exit tunnel that goes down below the earth.

"Interesting." Smirked Blake "A tunnel that leads to the unknown. That never gets old." Blake puts his hands in his pocket and looks at Cathy "Come on. Let's see what down there."

The Doctor smiles "Good man. Now come on you lot, before the ice melts."

The group travelled down the tunnel to the unknown.

 **TUNNEL**

The group travelled down the, trying hard not to slip. Rose looks at everyone "So what year is it Doctor?" She asks curiously.

Scott chuckles "You don't know what year it is?"

The Doctor shrugs "It was a long run. Judging by the ice and the temperature on the Earth and the ice. I'd say it's the year 2003. Not that far from home I say. We definitely on Earth…"

Mark snorts "You What?"

The Doctor turns to Mark "You know it's rude to interrupt. As I was saying, I say we are in Antarctica."

Blake chuckles "You think we'd find a frozen Mammoth or something?"

The Doctor grins "Now that will be fantastic. But unfortunately now. This tunnel is too far down. The temperature is rising."

Rose looks around curiously "I can't feel the difference."

"You don't have my watch." The Doctor raises his wrist.

Blake looks back "How long have we been down moving down here?"

"About 20 minutes." Cathy looks down curiously "This is brilliant. Can't you feel that?" She turns to Blake "That excitement. Down the back of your neck?"

Blake eyes widened "Nope. My feet are freezing for me to notice."

Cathy chuckles "This here? This is why I wanted to follow my Dad's footsteps. To discover the impossible or improbable. Whatever down here, could be a discovery we all been looking for."

The teenager scratches his head "You want to discover the mysteries of the universe?"

Cathy shakes her head "Nope. Those are Physicists and Astronomers. I want to discover the Earths history and mysteries."

Rose smiles "I'm sure you find something."

Cathy smiles "Thanks. That means a lot to me."

Mark grits his teeth "Are we there yet? God damn it, my feet are killing me."

The Doctor stops at his tracks "Can you feel that yet?"

Scott grits his teeth "Ah, no. I can tell you this much. My bull-"

The Doctor raises his hand up "Shut up for a minute. The temperature is heating up. It was warming up but it's like the temperature raised with a gas heater or an engine." The Doctor puts his hand down and looks at the tunnel "I think there's something down there."

Rose raises her brow "What is it?"

"Don't know." The Doctor frowns and crosses his arms "Whatever's down there is producing a lot of heat. I'm surprised the ice hasn't melted by now. Come on." The Doctor continues to walk, while the others followed slowly.

 **END OF THE TUNNEL**

The group are in an underground cave, damp and cold. In front of the group that brought everyone's attention. The twins eyes widened, gaping at what they are seeing, while the Doctor grins in excitement. The three strangers look at what they are seeing in disbelief.

"Fantastic!" The Doctor shouted "A spaceship!"

In front of them is an alien spaceship, all silver with jet wings on the side. It's huge, with a weird body shape. The ship is damaged at front, with a rock is balancing it to its side.

"A spaceship?" Scott asks confusingly "An alien spaceship is producing heat?"

The Doctor, unable to stop grinning, chuckles "Yeah! Seems like it crashed here for some time."

Cathy takes a step forward to look at the damage "Judging by the damage I say the impact was huge. The structure of the ice is nearly over a thousand years old, so this spaceship must be…"

"A thousand year old spaceship yes." The Doctor smirked "Come on. Let's have a look inside."

Rose looks behind the tunnel and back at the ship "If that's causing heat. Why is there an ice cave upstairs? Or how is there a tunnel in the first place?"

Blake tilts his head "And why is it still cold?"

The Doctor turns around to everyone, getting everyone to listen "The temperature rises upstairs. The lower the ground, the more heat. The higher the ground, more cooler. You see there was a river once running through the Glacier from cracks or crevasse. They then spreads over time by erosion and melting. The cold air then forms the cave creating an ice cave."

Mark grits his teeth "Thanks for the Geography lesson, but what about the ship?"

The Doctor turns his head to the ship "Must of crashed before the Glacier Cave was being formed. It crashed through the East side of the cave, as you can see the damage." The Doctor pints at the corner of the cave "Must of fallen from there and landed here."

Rose and Blake both stand beside the Doctor, as he looks at the ship "Are we going in there?" Rose asks like a student needing the teachers permission.

The Doctor turns to Rose "Yes we are." The Doctor turns to the group "Now. Chop chop. Last one in has to pay for chips."

The Doctor runs to the ship, with the twins following behind him. Cathy, Henry, Scott and Mark all look at the ship in disbelief.

Scott grins in excitement "An actual alien ship? Like the stuff you see on Star Trek?"

Cathy eyes are glued to the ship "I wanted to discover mysteries of the Earth. Found a crash ship instead." She then chuckles and was about to walk to the ship.

Henry grabs her arm, tightly "You are not going in there young lady." He said sternly.

Cathy grins "But Dad. It's an alien spacecraft!"

The father shakes his head "I don't care if they do waffles. You're not going."

The redhead pouts, giving her father her puppy dog eyes. Henry looks away guiltily, and rubs the back of his neck "Fine. But stay close."

Cathy grins "Thanks Daddy!" She quickly hugs her father and runs to the ship.

Scott kisses Henry in the cheeks with a grin "Thanks 'Daddy'!" He mocked.

Henry looks away in disgust "Don't push it!"

Scott runs to the ship and follows Cathy behind her.

Henry turns to Mark "You coming?"

Mark smirks "You have to cut my leg off and I still one go in there. You have no idea what's in that place." He turns round "I'm going back upstairs. See you idiots later."

Henry doesn't say anything and follows the others upstairs, while Mark goes back to the Glacier Cave, to wait for the others.

 **SHIPS DOCKING BAY**

The Doctor, Blake and Rose all entered the docking bay, where the ships door are wide open. Like it's been split apart.

"Someone's seems to be strong." Blake observed "What kind of ship is this anyway?"

The Doctor shrugs "Don't know. Let's find out."

Cathy and Scott arrived to the scene "Wow. This ship is huge!" Scott said, eyes widened the room.

Henry arrives afterwards "Okay let's go."

Cathy stops her father "What about Mark?"

Henry shrugs "He said he'd wait outside."

"You know going off on your own is a terrible idea in horror movies right?" Blake points out, while squinting.

Rose quietly looks inside the ships main hall "This place is trashed to bits."

The Doctor looks at what Rose is looking "Something happened in here. Come on."

The group enter the main hall of the ship to explore.

 **GLACIER CAVE**

Mark gathers all the bits of sticks that he's been carrying into one little place. He is mumbling and rubbing his hands together to stop himself from getting frost bite. Mark quickly pulls out his lighter and tries to make it lit.

"Come on you stupid…" he whispered "Going in a crashed alien spaceship with three strangers. Are they insane?" His lighter lights up "Yes!" He cheered and sets his sticks on fire, creating a fire.

The fire was small, Mark pulls out a piece of paper and scrunches it. He places the paper onto the fire and gently blows it, making the fire grew bigger. Mark smiles and slowly gets up, happy with his achievement. He then looks up and notices a huge shadow in the distance in the blizzard snow. Mark slowly gets up to try and have a clearer look at what he is seeing, but the snow is blocking his view. He squints closely and shouts "Hello?"

 ** _ROAR!_**

The figure makes a huge roar noise, startling Mark in the process. Mark quickly moves backwards and the figure runs towards him. Mark falls backwards as the figure is out of the snow and a huge white gorilla type monster jumps on Mark, causing him to screen.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


	19. BLIZZARD PART 2

**THIS IS A FANFIC! ALL PROPERTIES BELONG TO THE BBC-I JUST OWN BLAKE**

* * *

 **CORRIDOR NUMBER 5B**

The group journeyed through the ship for at least 10 minutes, looking at the damages of the walls. The Doctor touches the sides, feeling the metal on his finger tips. The Doctor looks at the wall curious and places his other hand on it, examining it with his ears.

Blake looks at the Doctor in confusion "What you doing?" He asked.

The Doctor lift his head up "There is huge amount of heat in this ship. That's why there was so hot down here, the ship is still compatible." The Doctor looks down at the further end of the corridor "There has to be an engine room somewhere in this ship or something."

Harold turns to everyone "Okay everyone. I say we split up."

The Doctor turns to Henry "Good idea. Quicker way to get lost." He said sarcastically "We don't know whats down here so splitting up is not an option."

Cathy nods in agreement "Dad, he's right. We don't know what is down here."

"It's a thousand year old spaceship. Anything that was living in here should be extinct by now." Henry pointed out.

The Doctor crosses his arms "Not true. Loads of species do have expended life spans. I should know first hand." He places his hand on Henry shoulder "Besides you don't know what you're doing, you might accidentally blow up the engine."

Scott sniffs his nose while looking at the two "You have any idea, where it could be?"

The Doctor spins back round "Nope!" He said cheerfully, while continuing on the journey.

 **OUTSIDE THE CAVE**

The alien creature drags the deceased Marks body in the snow, cooling his body heat. Marks face is badly scratched, with blood running out slowly. His body looks disjointed from the blow and his clothes is all covered in snow.

The creature looks at the body in awe, sniffing the cold body like meat, growling at the flesh "Meat…" it growled, before placing its hand on Marks face.

 **CORRIDOR NUMBER 5C**

At the end of this corridor, the group looked at a locked door. The door has a huge scratch, like a beast is trying to get in for some reason. The sign on top of the door says 'Engine Room'. The Doctor grins in triumph "There! Told you I'd find it." The Doctor opens the door, to find the room completely dark.

Blake looks around, squinting his eyes to look around while Rose looks around "It's too dark in here. Is there a light switch?"

Scott pulls his bag out "We could use the flares." He said.

The Doctor pulls his screwdriver out and aims at the room "Hold on."

He presses the screwdriver and the room lights up-revealing dried blood on the walls, weird shaped skeletons on the ground. The whole place stink of decay.

Blake turns away in disgust "Jesus…" he whispered.

Rose covers her mouth "Oh, my god."

Cathy slowly enters the room "What happened here?" She asks, as she looks at the skeletons.

The bones were definitely not human bones. The head has a different shape, with the temporal part of the head is more wider ant the eye sockets were twisted and the arms looked a bit bent. Blake turns back round to looks at them "What the hell could do this to them?"

The Doctor looks around "The whole room is a massacre. Whatever did this, they didn't stand a chance. They were trapped behind this door and whatever did this go in."

Cathy kneels down at the bones "Dad. These bones are also a thousand years old."

Henry looks at his daughter "What?"

The Doctor turns to a control panel and presses the buttons "There is an audio log in here. I'm going to try and play it."

The Doctor presses the button, where a strange language on the audio log plays. Henry, Cathy, Scott, Blake and Rose understood this but the Doctor listens carefully, trying to concentrate on the words. He lifts his head up "This ship is a cargo ship. Meant to be collecting gas and water. Which explains that cave up there. The water must of flooded or something when it crash. The cold air formed the water to create it."

Henry looks at the Doctor "You understood this language?"

The Doctor looks at him "Yes and I met them. They are the Antonites. They're the species that are too clever for their own good, always trying to discover something in a name of science. Their whole species is about researching. They must of found something they shouldn't."

Blake looks at him, as his body tenses "Like what?"

The Doctor lowers his head again, trying to listen carefully "Apparently there was something in the water they found."

Rose looks up "What is it that they've found?" She asks, getting nervous by the second.

The Doctor hushes rose and again crosses his arms, lowering his head. He tries to listen as hard as he can trying to understand what this person is trying to say. The Doctor eyes, turns to terror as he looks up to everyone. He runs out of the room, confusing everyone.

"Now where the hell is he going?" Scott ask in annoyance.

 **OUTSIDE THE SHIP**

The Creature walks out of the tunnel and sees the ship. He lifts his nose to sniff, as he looks around his surroundings. The creature looks back at the ship as he snarls for his pray.

 **CORRIDOR NUMBER 4A**

The group kept running to every corner of the ship, trying to catch up with the Doctor. Blake was holding Roses hand, trying to make sure she doesn't fall behind while the Doctor stops at his tracks looking at the door in front of him.

"Here it is. The med bay." The Doctor Said, before opening the doors.

"How do you know where to go? There were so many corridors?" Blake asks, trying to catch his breath.

The Doctor opens the door and turns to him "I followed the directions from the audio log." He uses his screwdriver to lighten up the room, showing the med bay completely trashed to pieces.

there was blood stains on the walls while all the electrics are disconnected or pulled apart. The Doctor runs to a broken console and uses his sonic screwdriver. The computer lights up as the Doctor turns to the panel.

"They found something. An egg." The Doctor sees the files on the computer, showing everyone a picture of a pink egg "Inside that has hatched and it is what killed the crew."

Rose looks at the picture in confusion "Whatever's in that killed the crew?"

Cathy looks at it in confusion "But it would of been a baby."

The Doctor shakes his head "Not necessarily. It's called a Gariltia. After it hatches it only takes them about a day to finally grow into a full adult. They hunt for pray and they can only survive in cooling conditions."

Henry looks at him "It was a thousand years ago. Surely the creature should be dead?"

"I also said that creatures have an expanded life spans and this is one of them."

Scott looks at the Doctor "You serious?"

The Doctor nods "And if we don't get out of here now, we'll be in the menu." He turns to everyone "And to stop it we need to get that creature in the Engine Room. We can try turning the engines on long enough to sedate him so I can take him home."

Scott eyes widened, realising the situation "We got to warn Mike."

The Doctor looks at him "The chances are that he's already dead."

"We don't know that yet!" Scott shouted as he runs out.

Cathy takes a step forward "I'm coming with you."

Henry holds her "Don't!" He panicked "Stay here where it's safe. I'll go with him."

Blake takes a step forward "I'll go with you."

Rose looks at her younger brother "No, don't! You're not going anywhere."

The alien nods "Agreed. It's my responsibility to look after you and Rose. I should be the one to go."

Blake eyes turns to motivation, as he turns to his sister and the Doctor "No, I'll go. You need to figure out how to get those engines to work." He turns to Rose "I promise you I'll be okay."

Rose doesn't look convince but knows she won't be able to change his mind. Rose just nods "You better."

The two siblings hug as Blake let's go and takes Scott and Henry to save Mark.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
